Imprinted
by Eustacia-Vye00
Summary: The dark lord has descended into madness. He makes demands upon Snape. Demands that will affect Hermione and challenge them in unexpected ways. Severus/Hermione pairing with eventual Draco involvement. Rated M. Adults only! Warnings: Lots of lemons! BDSM, dubcon, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Fair warning this is a very smut fic with a focus on dominant/submissive relationship in the form of Snape and Hermione. Not for delicate sensibilities. Draco will become involved sexually with Hermione so if you are a straight Snamione shipper this will not be for you either!

WARNINGS - Multiple partners, BDSM, Oral, Spanking, Flogging, Anal, Border line Non Con, Graphic depictions or descriptions of sex

...

'Severus what news from Tom this evening?' Albus Dumbledore peered over his spectacles at the quite wan and troubled Potions Professor.  
'The dark lord seems to decline more and more into madness every day Headmaster, his latest bout of disturbia troubles me…'  
'Oh? What new violent and crass plans has Tom concocted this time Severus? Should the order assemble for the protection of any individuals?'  
'Thats what disturbs me greatly Headmaster, it is not blood lust thats driving the dark lord at present, he demands deviancy from his death eaters'  
'I'm not sure I'm following you Severus…'

Surveying the headmaster through the dark lock of hair clouding my vision I found I could not make eye contact with Albus. Then he would see, he would see what was demanded of me and then it would be real. How could I convey the disgusting plans my lord wanted me to carry out? Dumbledore waited patiently for me to communicate the latest in the dark lords cavalcade of terrors.

'The Dark Lord is demanding from us to perform sexually violent tasks to not only prove our loyalty but to terrorise the order'. Dumbledore paled slightly but otherwise appeared unruffled. 'And pray tell what does this involve for his loyal death eaters?'  
'As ex example, what he demanded of Bellatrix was mild compared to what others have been ordered to do. She was to be taken by her husband and his brother in front of the Dark Lord and the inner circle' Dumbledore tutted his disapproval but otherwise had nothing in the way to add.  
'To be honest it didn't seem like she minded all that much, think this may have been part of her usual Friday night barring the crowd of witnesses…'  
'Malfoy has been greatly disturbed by his order, to anally rape his wife Narcissa as part of a dark revel. He refused to do so and is as present is struggling for his life. He is being cared for by his wife and house elves. It is not sure he will make it. For the dark lord to strike down one of his valued lieutenants like this over these new sexual fancies of his, well, it does bode well for us headmaster'.  
'And you Severus? What has been demanded of you?'  
I paused for a second, gathering the courage to voice the words out loud.  
'To defile the brains of the Golden Trio Miss Granger of course'.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore rose suddenly and stood by the window over looking the great lake. Fawkes let out a soothing croon which though seemed to appease the headmaster did nothing to help with my frayed nerves.

'And you agreed to do so?'

'Well I feared I had no choice but to agree with his plans and hoped you would find some way to prevent me from carrying it out'.

'And you say Lucius defied the dark lord over his order and was punished terribly?'

'Yes Albus, I have seen the dark lord punish all of us and of course been on the receiving end of his punishments but this one was particularly violent. I fear the dark lord is truly unhinged'.

'We can't have you suffer the same fate Severus, obviously we want to avoid you having to involve Miss Granger in any of the dark lords whims but I'm at loss to see how we can avoid doing so'.

Several of the headmasters portraits made disappointing tuts or noises of disbelief.

'Headmaster what are you suggesting?'

Surely the headmaster was not seriously entertaining me destroying the young girls innocence? The thought of it was churning my stomach, the only thing preventing me from completely losing it and soiling the headmasters nice kilim rug was the small hope that he will find some way out of this living nightmare.

'Right now I'm hoping to stall Tom if possible, test the waters of this new found insanity of his'.

'Oh because that sounds like a fun evening in for me headmaster' I replied acidly. Test the waters of the dark lords sanity? Was the old man insane himself?

Dumbledore ignored my sarcastic jibe and continued to pat Fawkes, the bird enjoying his ministrations and returning in kind his warbles of soothing nonsense.

'I'm wondering if its at all possible for you to when the time comes, report back to the Dark Lord with your observations of the girls coming and goings. To portray to Tom your seriousness of his commands without actually assaulting the girl…'

'Headmaster I'm not entirely sure this will be enough, the Dark Lord is insistent'.

'Then perhaps you will have to convey in your memories some overt sexualisation of Miss Granger so you can show your willingness to obey your lords commands, and how ahem happy you are to do so.'

'And how pray tell headmaster will I do so?'

'Need I say out loud Severus? Play the part of a lecherous professor noticing a young girls charms, she is blooming into quite a lovely young woman'

Was the old man serious? Lecherous professor?! My stomach was starting to churn again and I had half a mind to be sick on his nice rug just to spite him.

'Headmaster I couldn't care less if she was blooming into Circe herself, she is a student!'

'She is of age, you know this. What else would you suggest we do, I think you can agree that this method of stalling is far more agreeable than the alternative of just following through on Voldemort's directives…'

I rose from the headmasters chintz chair and strode quickly to the hidden liquor cabinet behind the portrait of the previous headmaster Armando Dippet. I grabbed the nearest decanter of fire whiskey and poured myself a liberal shot and quickly made work of it. The searing liquid clearing my head but did nothing to calm my roiling stomach acid.

'I will do as you say headmaster, as you so pointed out we have little choice, something must be done and hopefully this will be enough to appease the Dark Lord for now. I secretly hold out hope that this latest bout of insanity will desist and he will forget all about his desire to see me sully students'.

'Right now it seems all we can do is hope Severus…'

I answered him by demolishing the last of his fire whiskey and striding out of his office in a billow of robes and alcoholic fumes.


	3. Chapter 3

Making my way through the castle I could feel the fire whiskey coursing through my veins and realised as I missed the invisible step on one of the staircases that I was quite wasted.

Cursing my lack of restraint I headed down to my quarters, focused on procuring a sober up potion quickly. A stack of sixth year Gryffindor essays awaited me and in my present inebriated mood I would probably give them all T's. Though knowing these group of dunderheads they will get T's whether I mark their essays drunk or sober…

Turning down the corner into the dungeons I could hear the sound of light foot steps coming in my direction. If the student was not a Slytherin they were going to get quite the dressing down. Pausing to the side of the dungeon wall enough to be hidden in a dark alcove I awaited the appearance of the rule breaker.

Seconds passed and the offending student was none other than the subject of the headmasters and I's conversation, Hermione Granger.

Something snapped in me when I saw her, ambling along the corridors after hours, carefree, innocent, pure.

I sprung from my hiding place and rushed her against the wall, flushing my body against her, trapping her with my weight. Her wand fell to the floor in shock and I couldn't help but snort at her reaction. The one thing that could've saved her against an attacker and she loses it.

'Professor Snape!' she gasped when she realises its me. 'What are you doing?!'

I pulled back slightly and gazed upon her visage, drinking in her features. Her emotions plainly written on her face. Fear, confusion and something else I couldn't place.

'Apologies Miss Granger' I purred at her, which she visibly shuddered at.

'When I heard you stomping through the dungeons I thought death eaters had broken in to the castle and sought to apprehend the offenders. Clearly you are not a death eater, but out of bed after curfew, my my… Didn't think the golden girl of Gryffindor had it in her…'

'Stomping?! Well I'll have you know Professor I have a note from Professor Sprout. I am working on a project for my Herbology Newts and the plant I'm breeding is active at night'.

I was still pressed against her, the fire whiskey still wreaking havoc through my system. I could feel her curves, the heat pouring from her skin through her school uniform. Feeling as though I'd been scalded I quickly unhanded her.

'Well where is this note Mis Granger?'

'If you had unhanded me earlier Professor I could have procured it for you'.

'Such cheek Miss Granger, detention with me tomorrow evening at 8 pm'.

The wench all but spluttered in outrage and I returned her outrage with a smirk and stalked off.

In the privacy of my chambers, the sober up potion having done its job I remembered my lack of judgement during my drunken state. Upbraiding Miss Granger like that, feeling her body flush against mine and well in all truthfulness not hating it. My cock twitched thinking about her curvaceous bodies she has evidently been hiding under her school robes. I hissed through my teeth in outrage over thinking such thoughts. She's a student!

Though the positive of such an encounter was I had my first lecherous memory to show my depraved lord…


	4. Chapter 4

Short chapter. Obviously the story alternates between Hermiones and Snapes POV.

Dragon dung, powdered scarab beetles… I mentally checked off the ingredients for the enhanced earth I needed to transfer my Herbology project into once the moon waxed to half.

Thoroughly distracted I evidently did not see Professor Snape until he had pounced upon me, like a wraith, trapping me against the dungeon wall.

My heart pounded as I stared into the endless void that was his eyes. I felt my body heat up in response to his body against mine. Oh but how many of my shameful fantasies started this way!

He sneered down at me, as if my mere presence in this world was offensive to him and all I could feel was excitement to be this close. I swallowed down my arousal and hoped he would not see it in my eyes.

I must have said something to him as he was purring his apologies to me and I could not help but shudder at his words. That voice, the star of all my hormonal school girl daydreams!

After an exchange of barbs I realised I had somehow managed to score a detention with the Professor. I was pleased with this outcome, I hoped it would be assisting him with brewing and not some disgusting task like sorting out newt intestines.

Humming to myself as I undressed for bed I thought all in all today was not a bad day.


	5. Chapter 5

Things are escalating a bit now...

Disclaimer - I own nothing of these character.

Detention with Miss Granger, I should make the chit scrub cauldrons for the 2 hours I mused angrily to myself. Unfortunately Poppy had reminded me at lunch that the infirmary was low on Burn Salve and Pepper-up potion so the practical thing to do is to engage Miss Granger in assisting me with the brewing. Setting up the cauldrons and collecting the ingredients I let my mind wander to the upcoming meeting with the Dark Lord this Friday. For the first time in many years I was truly fearful of the outcome. Despite being a double spy, in constant peril of being discovered and thus killed lately I was more fearful than I have been in recent memory. This madness of the Dark Lords had me unsettled. Before this he was often easy to read, his moods I could decipher and adjust my behaviour accordingly. But now… This was unseen territory…

My depressing thoughts were interrupted by a tentative knock on the classroom door. Upon checking my pocket watch and seeing it was indeed 8 pm I called out for Miss Granger to enter.

' _You may come in Miss Granger'_

The girl entered quietly, wide eyed and nervous over what her detention would entail.

' _You will assist me in brewing some much needed potions for School Matrons infirmary. The two potions will be a basic burn salve and Pepper Up Potion. I trust as a Newt level student you can complete these potions without assistance?'._

' _Yes Professor Snape'_ the girl said confidently, surveying the ingredients and lighting the cauldron fire.

I set down behind my desk and set about grading some first year essays. Every year the students never fail to research properly the twelve uses for Dragons blood.

I found my eyes being pulled to the girl, The pepper up fumes wafting over her face, dampening her curls and flushing her face a pleasant pink colour. It was at this opportune moment that she took off her school cloak, leaving her clad in her school blouse and skirt. It seemed to be of my opinion that she had been through some sort of recent growth spurt. Her blouse seemed too tight against her chest. Her breasts all too evident for my perusal, I could see the black lace bra peeking through the eye hole between the two buttons taunt with her curves.

I swallowed nervously all too enraptured in the swell of breasts, watching the beads of sweat formed from the potions fumes, make their way from her neck and slide into her cleavage.

I was shaken from my reverie as I realised the girl was calling my name.

' _Professor Snape sir, Professor? Professor the salve needs to cool and the potion needs to simmer for half an hour before the next step. What should I do in the mean time?'_

Disturbed to have found myself staring at a students breasts I snapped at her to sort out the store room. Then at least she would be out of my sight.

Trying to return to the marking of the first years essay I couldn't find my focus and kept thinking of that temptress in her school outfit only feet away. Rising suddenly I couldn't help but stalk over to the store room door as I watched her move around the glass jars, sorted methodically and carefully.

She was reaching for a top shelf, her back facing me, struggling to reach a jar just out of reach. Her shirt was riding up her lower back and her skirt which like her shirt had been subject to her growth skirt was hitching up the back of her thighs. I watched it steadily climb up her leg, revealing more as it went. I was entranced… Eventually the skirt reached just above the curve of her bottom, I could just see peeking out from underneath some black lace knickers and I let out an audible hiss. The sound startled her and she drew back suddenly taking the glass jar with her and it fell on the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces. One particularly large shard flew violently from the floor and found its way cutting the chits leg. She staggered against the shelves, somehow being mindful not to smash the rest of the jars.

' _Oh Professor Snape I'm so sorry!'_

' _Ridiculous girl! you've ruined a perfectly good jar of Hellebore is what you've done!'_

' _I'm sorry please don't be mad, but I think I need to see Madam Pomfrey for this cut though…'_

' _I am perfectly versed in healing charms Miss Granger, come along hop up on my desk and I'll have a look at your leg'._

She limped over to desk and scooted herself on the edge. I crouched beneath her legs, struggling to maintain a sense of composure in this compromising position.

' _Miss Granger you will have to part your legs slightly so I can see the cut'._

I watched her audibly swallow and slowly she parted her legs and I very softly touched her leg to try and soothe her. She jumped slightly at my touch. Of course she would be disgusted by her old professor touching her bare skin. The greasy bat of the dungeons is not high on the crush list of teenage girls. As I set about cleansing and knitting the wound closed with my wand I got a whiff of a smell I had not smelt in many years. It look my sluggish brain a few seconds to realise exactly what my discerning nose was recognising. It was the smell of female arousal.

I finished healing the cut, slightly dazed and confused. I rose quickly, leaned in to her person and looked into the girls eyes.

Quickly skimming the most immediate of the girls thoughts, not being too intrusive in her mind for her to be aware of my presence I snatched glimpses of some unexpected images.

They were all of me, of me and her and some extremely erotic situations. Me fucking her on this very desk, me fucking her in the alcove I had accosted her in the previous night, me fucking her in the store room. The girls mind was a treasure trove of pornographic fantasies, all staring me.

I staggered back, much to the girls confusion.

' _Apologies Miss Granger but I remembered I had an appointment with the headmaster this evening. Could you please finish up these potions and take them to the infirmary. Your leg should be healed appropriately but if you have any concerns you can ask Madam Pomfrey to have a look for you'._

Without waiting for a reply I stalked off into my study, through the next door and into my private chambers. Undoing my fly and pulling down my boxers I grasped my erect cock and started pumping. The girl was not innocent, no she was dirty, a filthy girl with her filthy fantasies. They all flitted across the back of my eye lids and I groaned as I neared completion. The final image was of me reaming into her from behind, her crying out in pleasure beneath me. I came with an almighty roar and collapsed into my armchair. Wandlessly scourgifying myself I settled in for a night of self loathing by the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Short chappy seeing things from Hermiones POV. Not an innocent wall flower kinda girl….

Detention with Professor Snape…Detention with the man you've been hopelessly fantasising about for the last 6 months. Okay you can do this Hermione. He doesn't know about your disgusting shameful little secret, just do your detention and you can return to your room and frig yourself to sleep over thoughts of the potions professor.

Knocking on the door I entered as Professor Snape gave me admittance.

He was looking particularly terrifying this evening but in my mind he never looked so good.

Relieved to hear I was brewing I set about working on the two potions he set me. I couldn't help but notice he seemed to staring in my direction. Surely he wasn't staring at me? Don't be ridiculous Hermione he's just staring into space.

Finding my way into the store room at Professor Snape's directive I set about organising the store room properly. I used the time to shamelessly fantasise about the Professor fucking me on his desk. Oh god but to feel his cock inside of me…. I heard a loud hiss behind me and shot back in fright and took a jar with me. It smashed loudly on the stone floor and I cringed thinking about the Professors reaction. It was then I realised my leg was bleeding quite badly. In a daze the professor led me to his desk and set about trying to heal my leg. I didn't want him anywhere that half of my body. I knew my panties were soaked after spending the last 30 minutes thinking about being roughly taken on this very desk. He didn't seem to notice thank Merlin but dismissed me suddenly, leaving me crestfallen I didn't get to spend any more time with him. Finishing up the potions I trekked back to the dorm first to change my panties before I delivered the potions to Poppy.


	7. Chapter 7

Beware- sexual assault trigger warning for this chapter. Things are only going to get darker and more sexual from here!

Friday night came about all too quickly for more liking, I said a sad farewell to Albus, both of us not entirely certain I would return.

Apparating into Malfoy Manor I saw that Lucius was somehow healed and was healed well enough to be tearing apart his wife's arse with his cock. Bouncing off her perky behind she was screaming at him to stop. The dark lord was laughing maniacally and clapping at her distress. It seemed like Malfoy was not going to get out of his task and my gut dropped realising the same fate was likely to befall me.

' _Ah Severus good of you to join us, you have not missed out on tonights entertainment'_

' _I can see that my lord, good to see Lucius came to his senses'_

' _Yes no one is above obeying Lord Voldemorts directives, speaking of which have you assaulted that mud blood yet?_

' _Not yet my lord but..'_ My carefully prepared speech was interrupted with a vindictive bout of the cruciatus curse.

' _Do you think yourself above Lord Voldemort like Lucius and Narcissa here?'_

' _No my lord'_ , I gasped, _'I have been trying to find an opportune time to get her away from underneath Potter and Dumbledores nose'_

Voldemort replied with another round of Cruciatus, the rest of the death eaters tittering with excitement over both Narcissa's treatment and my punishment.

' _So tell me Severus when will you be accomplishing your task? You have displeased me with your delay'._

' _My lord I live to serve you, you know this, I will accomplish it. Look into my mind you will see I have set about laying to groundwork for the terrorising of the mud blood'._

Voldemort tore into my mind and I threw the images before him of me pressed up against Miss Granger in the alcove, of her luscious body taunting me in the store room. I even used her fantasies I pulled from her mind as my own to show I was serious about my intentions for her.

' _Very well Severus, I can see you have not been idle. But you know Lord Voldemort likes to see results. You will be further punished, know that once you are healed I will want to see proof of the girls defilement within a fortnight'_

' _Yes my lord'_ as I bowed low at his feet, two slicing hexes tore through my shirt as he cut up my back. I curled into a ball and prepared myself for the onslaught of pain. The last thing I saw before I passed out was an image of the girl in my mind eyes. Beautiful…I thought as I succumbed to the sweet darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Setting the scene now. Smut over plot ya'll what can I say?

….

I was worried, Professor Snape had been absent from Potions class for the last two days. The headmaster had been filling in, he had informed us that Professor Snape was feeling ill but he would hopefully return to teaching soon. Despite his assurances I believed something was terribly wrong. Dumbledore looked troubled and so did Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

The answers to my questions came when Colin Creevey came and fetched me and told me meet Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary. Thinking maybe I was required to brew some potions in Professor Snape's absence I trekked over there worrying my bottom lip thinking about the potential state of my potions professor.

When I arrived the headmaster was waiting for me, he did not look like the benign and kindly eccentric headmaster, he looked disturbed and careworn.

' _Miss Granger, thank you for coming, are you well?'_

' _Frankly headmaster I'm worried why you called me here'_

' _Always the observant one Miss Granger, come, I will show you'_

He led me into an adjacent room from the main infirmary and behind some crisp white curtains was the professor. Completely bandaged, save for his face which was black and blue with bruises.

My hand flew to my mouth as I swallowed a gasp of horror looking at his state.

' _What happened to him?'_ I whispered for the headmaster

' _Lord Voldemort happened to him Miss Granger, he was punished for not following through quickly on one of Lord Voldemorts requests.'_

I stared down at the professor, upset, but mainly confused why the headmaster was showing me this. Surely this shouldn't involve a school girl. Yes I was part of the order but any information I was conveyed was definitely slim and all involved Harry's well being. Nothing to do with Professors Snape's role as a spy.

' _Sorry Professor Dumbledore but what does this have to do with me? Surely I cant help with the Professors condition?'_

' _Again very observant Miss Granger, what it does have to do with you is that Professor Snape was punished for not following through on Voldemorts desire to see you harmed'_

' _Me? Me? What does Lord Voldemort want from me?'_ I was starting to get distressed now.

Professor Dumbledore quietened me with a severe look.

' _Come Miss Granger to my office, what I'm about to tell you is of the utmost confidence'._

I followed he headmaster through the green flames of the floo into his office. Preparing some tea and passing me a cup I took it gratefully and sipped on the soothing brew.

' _Miss Granger, I am going to convey this information honestly and forthrightly. I apologise if this upsets you'._ I nodded at him to continue.

' _Professor Snape was directed to sexually assault you, to violently take away your virginity and debase you for the entertainment of the Dark Lord. As Harry's best friend and a muggle born you are an easy target for Voldemort's hatred'._

For some reason this did not surprise me in the least, I knew Voldemort was a sick individual. He tried to murder a baby, what is a little rape and torture to him?

' _And Professor Snape was punished for not following through on this?'_

I could tell the headmaster was slightly perturbed by my reaction. But the news of Voldemort's vendetta against me strengthened my resolve. He wanted to crush me. I would not let him. I would face this adversity with courage and grace.

' _That is correct Miss Granger'._

' _Am I safe to assume that Voldemort has impressed upon Professor Snape that the deed must be carried out once he has healed?'._

Dumbledore seemed hesitant to answer this but acquiesced with a nod of his head.

' _Well then I suppose we have to no choice but to give Voldemort what he wants then'._

' _Miss Granger! I know this is a lot to take in but I will not tolerate sarcasm!'._

Turning to him shocked I replied ' _With all due respect Professor I was not sassing you. I was being serious, Professor Snape must continue to spy on Lord Voldemort. His information is invaluable to saving countless innocent lives!'_

' _I apologise Hermione but I'm not sure I understand what you are saying'_

Knowing what needed to be done but still stuttering over my words, _'Professor Snape will ravage me, but we will stage it, I will be a consenting adult but will play the part of one whom is not'._

I had successfully stunned Dumbledore into silence, he stared at me over his half moon glasses not entirely sure how to respond to my idea.

' _My hymen is a small price to pay for Professor Snape's life and the continued lives of others, don't you think headmaster?'_

Dumbledore coloured slightly at the mention of my virginity, _'Severus will not agree to this Hermione, you are a student and he has a very strict moral code'_

' _I hardly see that he has a choice headmaster'_

' _Miss Granger you are taking this all too well, I know you are mature for your age but I'm fearful you will change your mind once you give this some proper thought'_

' _I will not headmaster, you have my word. I am not immune to the dangers and nightmares of war time. I am a child no longer'_

I could see the headmaster mulling over what I was saying and reaching the same conclusion I had.

' _Very well, I will inform Professor Snape of your agreement and I will leave it to you two to arrange the necessary staging to appease the dark lord. I find I do not want to be hear more of this than I need too. In my mind you are still the precocious child of 11, not a young woman taking on burdens not meant for her'._

The headmaster surveyed me sadly and I couldn't help but pity the old man, he has seen too much and it seemed Lord Voldemort would be taxing more of Dumbledores sanity before this war was over.


	9. Chapter 9

Short Chapter, further setting the scene for smut in the next chapter. Who's excited for smut?!

…..

' _SHE WHAT?! THIS IS MADNESS OLD MAN, I WILL TAKE NO PART OF IT!'_

' _Calm down Severus or you'll give yourself a coronary, or Poppy one if she hears of how worked up you are getting'._

I was shaking with anger, how dare she offer herself to me like a lamb to the slaughter, how dare she thrust herself upon me like this, no thought to how this will damage my soul, how this will sully my conscious!

' _Presumptuous chit! Both you and the Dark Lord will have something in common now. You'll be most upset as I'm going to put us all out of our misery but killing her myself! The nerve of the child!'_

' _She is no longer a child Severus as she has so proven, now the sooner you move on and accept this the sooner you can be done with the nightmare and hopefully the Dark Lord will be appeased'_

' _I will never be done with this nightmare as long as the Dark Lord lives Headmaster'_

' _Of that we can agree Severus, but the immediate threat on your life is of our most pressing concern'._

' _I would like to be alone now headmaster if you please…'_

' _Of course my boy, please don't drink yourself into oblivion tonight, you are supposed to be back teaching your glasses tomorrow'_

' _You were a fool to remind me of that headmaster, now I wish to drink more…'_

The headmaster chuckled as he made his way to the floor and disappeared into the green flames.

The girl… I stared into the flames of the fire sipping my drink and thinking about THE GIRL. I couldn't think her name. Too real. The girl offering her innocence to me for the greater good. Though given what I saw in her mind she may have well offered it to me anyways, greater good be damned. I knew I had no choice but to accept this plan to stage the act for the Dark Lord, knowing that she was consenting, knowing she was mature enough to handle this. Knowing that she desired me anyways. She desired me… It was still an alien concept but one that plagued me at inopportune moments. Leaving me with an uncomfortable erection and guilt. I suppose I would have to speak to her and figure out how best we go about directing this play from hell…


	10. Chapter 10

Warning - some course language in this chapter and SMUT a coming up. But if you need to heed these warnings probably best you abandon the story now…

Wiping my sweaty hands down my skirt, I nervously knocked on the potions classroom door.

' _Enter…'_ hearing his baritone drawl went straight to my core and I struggled to get my emotions under wrap.

Walking up to his desk, standing to the side I waited for him to finish marking the essay he was working on and address me.

Putting the quill back in the ink pot he pushed back his chair with such a force I was staggered back against the side of his desk in shock. He was upon me like a large cat upon its prey.

Staring down his hooked nose at me he was trembling with barely disguised rage.

The look he was giving me felt like it was making me instantly wet and I forced myself not to reach up and kiss his cruel mouth.

' _Miss Granger, for the last 7 years as a student you have been a thorn in my side, your endless questions, your text book spouting, your essays twice the length as the one I set'_

I furrowed my brow in reaction to what he was saying, why was he saying this? Weren't we to talk about dealing with the Dark Lords task?

' _And now…'_ he hissed… _'Now you wish to make my life hell as a woman, do you think I am not aware of your hormonal fantasies staring yours truly?'_

I gasped in horror at the realisation that he knew. HE KNEW. Oh Merlin will the earth but swallow me now!

He was now shaking with rage, he looked close to wanting to strangle me.

' _Yes I know Miss Granger, thanks to your filthy fantasies I have pleasured myself several times thinking about your tight little body wrapped around my cock'_

I gasped in both a mixture of shock that he was saying these words so brashly and from arousal, Oh but how I also touched myself thinking about being fucked sideways by his cock!

' _And now I am to take away your innocence and I find that the thought doesn't quite disgust me the way it first did, so what am I to do with you Miss Granger?'_

Grabbing the collar of his frock coat I pulled him closer, looked him straight in the eye and whispered _'Do it…'_

Wandlessly silencing and warding the door he then pushed apart my knees with his and pressed against my core and hissed back at me -

' _What did you say? Be careful how you answer Hermione as your words have consequences, consequences that cannot be halted once they start…'_

With a bit more confidence and nipping at his bottom lip _'I said… do it…'_


	11. Chapter 11

Okay first foray into Snamione Smut-Town. Remember everything that is being portrayed is consensual!

…

I broke. The girl was a succubus, how could an eighteen year old girl be so versed in arts of seduction? With just two words she broke any semblance of self control I thought I possessed.

I tore apart her school skirt and then tore open her white cotton panties. So virginal I thought.

I grabbed her by her waist and spun her around so her arse was facing up, pushing her head down on the desk. So caught up in the act I nearly forgot the part I had to play for the Dark Lord. Though at this point in time the lines were blurred.

Leaning over her I said mockingly;

' _This is what happens to mud bloods who forget their place'_ and then with one swift and brutal move I tore into her body. She screamed out in pain but I could barely hear her. The feeling of her sweet tight pussy was all I could focus on. My cock was like a battering ram, I showed no mercy, pounding into her tight orifice I laboured over her. She was making a lot of loud whimpering noises and I was glad for them, they would help prove her defilement to the Dark Lord.

' _Filthy fucking slut, your just a filthy mud blood whore aren't you? I gave her a particularly vicious jab with my cock and asked her again 'Your a whore aren't you? say it!'_

Her answer was more whimpering as I continued to thrust into her. I wanted her to say it. I wanted her debasement to be complete. Spanking her behind I yelled at her ' _SAY IT, TELL ME YOUR A WHORE!'_

' _I'm a whore!'_ she cried back to me and continued mindlessly muttering she was a whore as I finished off inside of her, my orgasm ripped from my cock and a scream from my throat.

Looking down I saw the bruises on Hermione's hips, the blood on my cock that was still shallowly thrusting in her as I came down from my orgasm.

I could hear the girl panting, I smoothed down what was left of her school skirt, took off my frock coat and bundled her up in it and sat her down in the nearest chair. Kneeling down in front of her, I reached into one of my coats pockets and gave her three vials of potions.

Struggling to speak she rasped out _'What are they for?'_

I conjured a glass of water and she drank it greedily.

I murmured back to her, one is a contraceptive and the other two are healing potions.

She downed them without another word.

I was filled in regret, the shame I felt near eclipsed the shame I felt when I realised Lily was dead from my actions. How could I have done this.

I pressed my forehead to hers and whispered _'I'm sorry'._

' _What for Professor?'_

I stared at her incredulously… _'What for? Are you mad woman? For the unimaginable horror you just experienced at my hand thats what for'._

She snorted, _'If by unimaginable horror you mean orgasming three times then yes it was absolutely awful'_

I grabbed her face in my two hands and man handled her gaze on mine. _'If you are mocking me I suggest you rethink your response Miss Granger'_

' _Go on look'_ she said. _'I know your a legilimens, look for yourself'_.

How could I resist? I locked eyes with hers and tumbled into her mind. I saw the act from her point of view.


	12. Chapter 12

Last chapter was first foray into smut. Hope you enjoyed!

….

From when she dared me to take her, her excitement at the prospect, the feeling of completion she felt when I entered her. So she was that wet I wasn't imagining it. The sheer levels of arousal the girl felt when I took her from behind, my cock stirred to attention again feeling her responses to my battering of her cunt. She loved it, I felt her orgasm two times, her whimpering was not what I thought from pain but from the exquisite ecstasy of experiencing her first intercourse related orgasms with the man she desired. But surely it would all come crashing down when I forced her to tell me she was a whore. I prepared myself for the inevitable, when I screamed at her she was a whore I felt her excitement peak. She was creaming herself at my words, and when I made her cry out she was a whore she came for a third time. My cock was now painfully hard again from witnessing the act through her eyes. I exited her mind and stared at her in disbelief.

' _Satisfied?'_ she asked.

' _I am dumbfounded Miss Granger, but I am relieved I caused you no harm'_ Before I could stop myself I was stroking the hair out of face and kissed her forehead.

' _If you are then as you say no worse for wear, return to your dormitory. I will report our success to Professor Dumbledore and do not worry the details will stay between us'_

She smiled at me then, pulled out her wand and repaired her skirt.

' _I'm glad I could have helped you, even in a small way such as this Professor. I admire all that you do for the order'_

Returning my frock coat she then sashayed between the desks and out of the classroom door.

Feeling as though she could shock me no more then she goes and tells me she admires me?

What is the girl playing at?

I was still hard, seeing the girls experience had aroused me to no end. She had enjoyed it? Did she know she was a sexual masochist? Surely not, she was mature for her age but she is not worldly. I imagine once it all hits her, the gravity of the situation, then she will question herself.

Realised my erection was not going away any time soon I strode into my quarters and sitting in my arm chair I once again pumped my cock to thoughts of Miss Granger. My cock was still sticky with her virginal blood and our mixed secretions. I found myself not caring as I relived our transgression again, screaming out her name in relief when I came for the second time that night.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope your enjoying the story so far. Now the aftermath of their first evening together

….

….

….

I woke up the next day feeling a bit sore between the legs but all in all not too bad thanks to the Professors potions. Enjoying the private bathroom accorded to me as head girl I lowered my body into a searing hot bath and felt the warm water help with the rest of the tender pains.

I took the liberty to remember the night before, gods to finally have the professor inside of me.

My mind was overcome with flashbacks of the evening, every word the Professor said, how brutal he was tearing into my body for the first time and how he left bruises in the wake of violent attentions. And yet I loved it. The feelings that this treatment wrought inside of me. I felt cleansed afterwards, my mind was clear. Free from the torment of worry and heavy responsibilities that I have been suffering of late. Though what does it say about me that I enjoyed a scenario that was supposed to be sick and depraved enough that Voldemort himself would enjoy? Was I as sick and depraved as Voldemort?

Tearing up out of the bath at that logical conclusion I threw up my stomach lining into the sink. No wonder the professor turfed me out so quickly last night, he couldn't stand the sight of me after realising what I was. Washing my face and brushing my teeth I tried to muster the courage to face the day. Great double potions this morning….

…

…

…

I watched the stream of students file in the door way and fill the benches, looking eagerly for the mistress of both of my misery and desire. She shuffled in, looking very morose and withdrawn she took a seat at the back. The rest of the golden trio wandered in and taking seats next to her they asked her questions of concern about missing breakfast. She managed to brush them off with stories of a stomach bug. They both seemed satisfied with her answer and went off the collect their ingredients for this assignment I prepared on the board. During the lecture part of the lesson I asked the class questions that I knew for a fact she knew the answers too but she did not raise her hand. By now everyone was glancing at Hermione, speculating the reasons for her lack of usual spirited participation.

I dismissed the class and as they were packing down I called out to her to stay back and see me.

She shuffled over to my desk and refused to make eye contact, holding her potions text book tight to her chest. I wondered if the reason for this troubled mind was what I wondered last night, whether her newly discovered sexual submissive nature was the cause of her confusion and distress.

' _Miss Granger I would like you to join me in my study, will you come and have a conversation with me?'._

' _But sir, I have transfiguration now'._

' _I will let Professor McGonagall know that you are feeling unwell and that I am administering a stomach relief potion, you have already indicated to your friends you were feeling unwell'._

' _Yes sir, I would like that'._

' _Very well follow me'._

She seemed slightly encouraged by my wanting to have conversation with her, I think she thought I would yell at her for her behaviour in class.

I gestured at her to take chesterfield armchair on the left and I took the one on the right. Her head pivoted around her as she took in the collection of leather bound books in my possession.

Smirking at her reaction I took the liberty to prepare some tea for the both of us.

She shook her head when I offered her a cup and so I put it on the tray and cast a warming charm on it in case she changed her mind.

' _Miss Granger, would I be too presumptuous in thinking that your evidently troubled mind is in reaction to your enjoying of our little act last night?'._


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione discovers some truths about herself.

As usual I own nothing, make no monies from this etc etc

….

My head snapped to attention at his question, how could he know? How did he know my inner most thoughts and feelings?

I crumpled in relief against the chair, Organising my thoughts so I could communicate to him my logical conclusions this morning.

' _Sir, what does it make me if I enjoyed something the Dark Lord enjoys? That he set you this task for his own sick and twisted entertainment and I found that I enjoyed what happened between us very much. Am I as depraved as Voldemort sir?'_

He stared down at me in what seems to be a bemused manner, how can he think this is in any way funny, somehow not to be taken seriously?

' _Miss Granger, the difference is consent. Your virginity was given to me not taken by me, we both received pleasure, not pain. The act was on as much our terms as possible. The Dark Lord will, yes, see what happened between us but he will not know that you were the one with the power in the situation. He sought to disempower and debase you. And in typical Hermione Granger fashion you took what was supposed to be an act of terror against you and somehow managed to create a mutually pleasurable night in for the both us. Bravo I say'._

He enjoyed it too? Mutually pleasurable? I know he orgasmed but that could have been part of the act for Voldemort. He did say before we fucked that he had masturbated to thoughts of me. I felt light headed with excitement thinking that the object of my desire might desire me too!

Before waiting for me to respond he reached into a drawer on the table beside him and procured a book.

Handing it over to me my fingers traced the title ' _Bound_ ' is all it said. Curious I looked up at him.

' _This book will help explain some of your thoughts regarding your sexual preferences Miss Granger. Please only read the first three chapters after which we will have another conversation. I want you to eat while you read'._

A plate of cucumber sandwiches appeared and I found I had my appetite back, happily piling 3 on to my plate I settled in to the chair and opened the book.

Professor Snape rose from his chair to leave me to read and no doubt informed Professor McGonagall of my whereabouts.

The book was all about sexual dominance and submission, the first three chapters all entailed the psychological motivations for both 'Subs' and 'Doms'.

There were people like me! There was a whole culture of people like me!

What was described certainly helped explain the feelings of being 'cleansed' after Snape's treatment of me. And that apparently it was normal for woman whom were capable and responsible adults wanting to be sexually dominated. To be free from making decisions for an evening.

Despite Professors Snape's instruction I couldn't help but flip through the other chapters quickly. The diagrams were of course moving as magic illustrations do. Women bound and whipped, anal sex, nipple clamps.. Dear god! I was slightly horrified but my traitorous cunt was getting slick with anticipation. Slamming the book shut as I heard the Professor returning I gathered up my cup of tea, happily finding it still warm.

' _So Miss Granger, what have you learnt?'_

' _I think I may be a sexual submissive Sir, the chapters on the psychological motivations of a submissive they spoke to me greatly'._

' _Very good and can you see now that you are not depraved as the Dark Lord? Your feelings though are unorthodox amongst your peers are not abnormal, nor are they wrong'._

' _Yes sir. I think understand the difference now. Thank you for taking the time to educate me on this but Sir, can I ask you a question?'_

' _If its about the inner workings of submissive relationships then I'd rather let you continue reading this book then be subject to your inquisition'._

' _No sir, though I would very much like to continue reading the book. But I wanted to ask, are you a sexual dominant?'_


	15. Chapter 15

Now to see if Voldemort enjoyed the performance. More smut coming up soon.

…..

I paused slightly at her question, it was a good question and one I was not confident with the answer. Certainly I enjoyed sexually dominated willing witches, my dalliance with her proved that. But to engage in a full time Submissive/Dominant relationship, that was entirely different story.

' _Well Miss Granger that is not an easy answer, I enjoy many aspects of that sort of nature but that sort of relationship is a very intense one. As a full time professor in rural Scotland who acts as a double spy relationships are very difficult to establish let alone maintain'._

' _I see sir, would it ever be something you would consider in the future?'_

Feeling this was dangerous territory, I knew the girls feelings for me and she no doubt saw me as some sort of shining dominant beacon. However I felt like I owed her my honesty, she had all but saved my life with her insane plan, and I respected the girl, nay woman now, in front of me.

' _Yes Miss Granger, it may be something I would consider in the future if circumstances were to change'._

' _Thank you sir, I best meet the boys for lunch, they will be worried about me'_

' _Hermione before you go, I am to meet with the dark lord tomorrow evening. I assume you would like to be with the headmaster awaiting my return to hear the outcome?'_

' _Oh yes sir please, I will be very worried otherwise!'_

' _Very well, off you go then'._

…

Receiving the summons through my dark mark I apparated to the Malfoy and walked into their opulent foyer. I found the death eating meeting taking place in the ballroom.

The death eaters were gathering in circles, talking and drinking elf made wine. A very picture of a respectable gathering of pure bloods if it wasn't murder and mayhem they were discussing.

Next to a very sickly and dishevelled Lucius was his scion Draco. What was Draco doing at this meeting? Surely he hasn't been inducted into the ranks? Surely I would have heard if he was to have taken the dark mark…

' _Ah Severus, I see you have noticed that your godson has joined us this evening?'_

Rising to the dais and kissing the hem of his robes I answered.

' _Yes my lord, I was curious over Draco's presence'._

' _He is following in his fathers foot steps of course, hopefully he will not be as much of a disappointment as Lucius here was…'_

Lucius if it was at all possible paled further and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. That of which did not seem welcome to Draco.

Lucius lipped his lips eagerly. ' _He lives to serve you and your cause my lord, Draco is very passionate about stamping out the mud blood problem at Hogwarts'._

I did not like where this was going, was Draco to be instructed to cause trouble at Hogwarts?

' _Speaking of mud bloods at Hogwarts, Severus have you completed your assigned task?'_

Glancing away from Draco who was now openly staring at me to hear my response.

' _Yes my lord I was successful, the Granger girl was ripe for picking'._

Draco seemed to struggle with my answer, looking confused and glancing back and forth between myself and the Dark Lord.

' _Well then, let me see in your mind and I shall be the judge of whether you were successful'._

Meeting the dark lords eyes I put everything incriminating behind my carefully built walls and let him see the 'debasement' of Miss Granger.

Red eyes met black and violently the images of our carnal act were tearing past my eyes, reliving it all again so vividly I felt like cock twitch to life.

' _Severus you were brutal! Oh this is just too good… And right under the old mans nose to boot!'_

The Dark Lord was all but orgasmic with glee over my apparent assault of the girl, and to think I didn't think I could hate him as much as I hated him now…

' _Yes sir, I have threatened her with a repeat performance if she tried to tell Dumbledore, or Potter of course'._

Looking over at Draco it seemed to me he was very green, close to being sick. Why was Draco seemingly so affected by what happened to the girl? I was of the understanding that he loathed her.

' _Draco come forward, as a newly inducted death eater you are to complete your task within a fortnight, given Severus has already broken her in I cant imagine you'll have much trouble bringing her to her knees'._

' _My lord, may I ask what have you asked of Draco?'._

' _That he rape the mud blood in the halls of Hogwarts, I want that girl to be stamped out like the cockroach she is. She has been the brains of Potter's misdeeds and I want those brains out of the equation. You are also to violate the girl as much as possible, let her know that your violence against her is because of her relationship with Potter.'._

Thinking that again I was to have no choice but to engage with the girl, though thanking Merlin for her sexual masochism it will at least not be so traumatising for the both of us. Draco on the other hand was another story. How was I to deal with him?

Feeling Draco's eyes on me as I gave the dark lord assurances I would carry out his missive I all but flew out of there. I needed to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible. He must be made aware of this development with Draco. There was also a small part of me, though not one I was fully wanting to admit, that I was looking forward to seeing the girl upon my return too…


	16. Chapter 16

Oh what will we do with Draco…

usual disclaimer - I own nothing of the story or characters etc

'Sugar Quills' I murmured to the Gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs to the headmasters office and was admitted into the stairwell. Taking two steps at a time I burst in to the headmasters office.

Dumbledore seemed to be expecting me, ever the omnipotent bastard, but Miss Granger was not and all but shot up out of her chair in shock.

' _I see that yours and Miss Granger's plan has worked Severus? You have returned to us seemingly unharmed'._

The old man had the nerve to seem pleased with our success but it was Miss Grangers reaction that was unnerving me. She looked ecstatic that I had returned with not only my life but without a customary round of torture too. Caught up in her joy I couldn't help but give her a rare smile, seeing Dumbledores slight confusion at my reaction to her I quickly masked my emotions and sat in the chair next to girl.

' _The Dark Lord indeed fell for it hook line and sinker headmaster. I must give Miss Granger the credit for this, her acting skills were impeccable'._

The girl stared at me blushing at my statement, no doubt reliving our encounter in all its graphic detail inside that smutty brain of hers.

' _Yes well, Miss Granger has always been exceptional, but is there any other news from Tom? You still seem troubled despite of your success'._

' _Should I leave headmaster, if this is about Professors role of relaying information to the order then I will take no offence if you ask me to leave'._

Before the headmaster could agree with her statement I replied quickly,

' _No Miss Granger given what I am about to say concerns you then I would prefer if you were present. You have shown yourself to be a mature and capable order member so I have no qualms in you hearing what I am about to say'._

' _Very well Severus, I must say I agree with you, especially if you say your news concerns her'._

' _The Dark Lord is determined to see Miss Granger out of the equation in this war headmaster, he has cottoned on to the fact that it is her input into Harry's life that resulted in a lot of the boys successes. He wishes to control and destroy her through my assaulting and threatening her.'_

Both the headmaster and Miss Granger were silent in response, both no doubt mulling over what the consequences of what this would mean for the girl.

' _But that is not what is of my primary concern… Miss Granger and I can stage attacks as we have so proven, of course this is distasteful to me but would be necessary to maintain my cover'._

At that the girl seemed upset, silly girl, of course sleeping with a student would be distasteful to me, I'm her teacher!

' _It is the induction of Draco Malfoy into the ranks that concerns me the most, that and the Dark Lords plans for the boy'_

Hermione gasped in response, _'Harry was right? Draco's a Death Eater?'._

' _Potter! Sticking his nose where it doesn't belong I see, I thought you were supposed to be keeping him out of harms way Miss Granger?'_

Ignoring my jibe against her best friend she answered, _'Harry is hard to control professor, he is after all a Gryffindor'._

The headmaster was watching us banter back and forth with his customary level of patience but he soon had questions of his own.

' _Are you sure young mister Malfoy is a death eater Severus? He has taken the mark? I don't believe you were aware that there was a possibility this could happen?'_

' _Unhappy with your spy's performance Albus? No I had no inkling this was coming, for the dark lord to admit a student into the ranks, I thought he would never do so…'_

' _Severus I was not doubting your abilities to do your mission and do it well, but I am concerned there is a lot that you are not privy to, being a full time teacher you are not present for the inner workings of the sanctum outside of the death eater meetings. Not that you can rectify it but I am aware of our short comings for information based on this fact'._

Sighing I had to agree with the headmaster, the Malfoy Manors comings and goings, the death eater politics, the random interactions with the Dark Lord, all would be valuable information that could prove instrumental in the war effort.

It was Miss Granger that interrupted these musings of both the headmaster and I.

' _I don't mean to sound self absorbed but you mentioned Draco may prove a problem for me? What did you mean by that Professor? Am I in danger from Draco?'_

I couldn't look at the girl as I said what it was I needed too, so I looked at Albus and I watched him age another ten years before me as I spoke.

' _The Dark Lord wants Draco to assist in my subjugation of you Miss Granger. He has been instructed to sexually assault you publicly in the halls of Hogwarts. I am to assist Mr Malfoy in realising his mission of course'._

Miss Granger was uncharacteristically quiet, as was Albus, both were staring at Fawkes as he groomed himself on his perch.

' _But Professor, we can't stage that with Draco like you and I can. Will, will you let him rape me?'_

' _Don't be ridiculous Hermione! I will not see that upstart harm a hair on your head! I am hoping you will use that big brain of yours and come to a solution like you did the last time we had this problem'._

She seemed to calm over my use of her first name and took the challenge to use her brain to heart as I watched the cogs of her mind turn.

Albus had decided that now was a good time to get out his decanter of Brandy and I cursed the old man for not bringing out the booze sooner.

Surprising me Miss Granger sipped at her brandy gratefully and continued in her processing of all the information given to her.

She had obviously finished sorting through what information she had and now decided she needed more as it was question time.

' _Professor I have a few questions about Draco.'_

' _Of course you do Miss Granger, go on then I will answer them without my usual sneer and snark which I'm sure will delight you'._

' _Professor you'd be surprised, I just so happen to like your sneer and snark. My first question is how was Draco behaving at this meeting tonight?'_

Momentarily stunned by her telling me she LIKED my sneer and snark I was shaken into remembering Draco's behaviour tonight. I had noticed he was acting strangely and forgot to mention it earlier.

' _Well to be honest I had noticed he did not seem to be enjoying his time with the Dark Lord, he looked like he was going to be sick. When he heard that I had 'successfully' assaulted you I was surprised he was not physically ill given how green his complexion was'._

' _Did he interact with his father at all during the evening?'_

' _Lucius at one point put his hand on the boys shoulder but the boy seemed intent on distancing himself from his father'_

' _One more question, how did he react when the plans were reaffirmed by the Dark Lord for Draco's assault of me?'_

Puzzled but intrigued by where the girl was going with this line of questions I answered honestly.

' _He seemed disgusted and terrified, I was frankly confused by this, my understanding is that Draco and you are not exactly on friendly terms…'_

' _Draco has actually ignored me for the last year Professor, he hasn't spoken to me at all, not even to call me mud blood under his breath. Often I will catch him looking at me, but with no malice that he so exhibited in his younger years'._

' _Where exactly are you going with this train of thought Miss Granger?'_


	17. Chapter 17

One more chapter till smut…

…

It all seemed to make sense to me now, Draco's behaviour towards me, his terrified face as we watched him through the ceiling of Borgin and Burkes. Draco did not want to be a death eater.

' _Professors I think Draco Malfoy should be approached and encouraged to defect and be protected by the order'._

Severus was staring at me with a look of incredulity and disbelief on his face, was it not obvious to him that Draco was not a loyal death eater?

Professor Dumbledore seemed delighted by my pronouncement and poured another round of brandy.

' _I have to say Hermione what you say does make sense in face of this evidence we have discussed, though Draco, despite it being clear having no love for the Voldemort, definitely has love for his family. He will not leave them easily…'_

' _Especially his mother' ._ the professor murmured.

' _Yes you are right Severus, you know him best, how should we proceed?'._

' _Given that we are supposed to be comrades in arms in the ravaging of Miss Granger I would say I would have to have a discussion with him and suss out his thoughts, perhaps it will guide us in helping to guide him to the light'._

The headmaster and the professor continued in their back and forth about how to approach Draco, leaving me to think about the next time I would be 'ravished' by the professor. When will we do it? Will it be similar to the last time?

' _Well it is late, Severus will you escort Miss Granger to her room? The head girls room is on the way to the dungeons'._

' _Very well headmaster, I will keep you abreast of any developments with mister Malfoy'._

' _Be sure you do, good night Miss Granger, thank you for your assistance this evening'._

I said my goodbyes to the headmaster and Fawkes and followed Professor Snape down the stairwell. He did not seem to be in a conservatorial mood, though I was anxious to ask him a million questions.

We came to the door of my room, the professor was assessing me with his black eyes, searching for what I did not know, but whatever it was I was anxious to give it to him.

' _Miss Granger I know you would not be keen for us to 'stage' another act for the Dark Lord but given this new development with Mister Malfoy my attentions will be focused on him for the next few days. Perhaps it is best that we play our parts as soon as possible to ensure we have the right fodder for the dark lords depravity. Would that be of any inconvenience to you?'._

' _When? tonight?'_ I breathed, trying hard to not convey my excitement over the prospect.

He continued to stare down at me, his nostrils flaring, his lips pressed in a thin white line.

' _Tomorrow night Miss Granger, you will tell your friends you are assisting me with brewing potions for the infirmary, the act will take place in the potions classroom again. I hope that you will trust me to make it as least traumatic for you as possible?'._

Traumatic? Merlin anything that that involved me getting closer to the professor could not be traumatic. I wanted him so badly, I wanted to please him, to have him lose control over me, to dominate me, to humiliate me and reduce me to a creature of lust and submission.

' _I trust you with my life professor, I will see you tomorrow at 8 pm, sweet dreams'_

I closed my door behind me, already running through the motions of masturbating to the professor in the shower.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok now for some graphic smut. If you have delicate sensibilities then do not read. But I imagine your all there for the smut anyways so lets get on with it!

…..

She trusted me with her life? Does she not know how her innocent pronouncements affected me so? Her trust

and want of me was thawing something inside of me I thought was frozen off from the light forever. I waited impatiently for Miss Granger in the potions classroom, I had decided in the privacy of my rooms last night after pleasuring myself twice to thinking of all the deviant things I could do to her that I would not fight this. I would not destroy myself with guilt over this 'relationship' with a student. She was not a student anymore, but a young woman, a valued member of the Order of the Phoenix and warrior of the light. I was but a man, of flesh and blood and desire and this girl was but a god send for a grizzled war veteran as myself. I was not going to deny myself the gift of her willing body when I had no choice in the matter thanks to both my masters. However I did make it clear to myself that I couldn't engage with her outside the necessary acts for Dark Lord. I felt that was too…complicated… and my life was already complicated enough.

Hearing a knock on the door I admitted the girl into my presence. Her unruly tresses were tied into a long braid which snaked down her back, she licked her lips and I could see how much she wanted me. And so I thought, let the proverbial curtains rise, its time for tonights performance.

' _Miss Granger, you are required to brew some potions for the infirmary, a basic healing draught if you will. You will need 5 mortar and pestles to ground the 5 herbs separately, you know the right sizes for the right herbs I presume?'_

' _Yes sir, shall I procure them now?'_

' _Yes see that you do, any mistakes will be to your detriment…'_ Leaving that threat hanging in the air I took my place near the potions desk as if I intended to observe her in making the potion.

She nodded her response and set about retrieving her implements, gathering the required sizes as requested and setting them in order from smallest to largest.

I swiftly moved into her personal space, backing her back against the bench and holding her arms at her sides.

' _I can't help but remember the last time we were alone in this classroom..'_

Watching her swallow nervously I lowered my mouth to her ear and whispered;

' _Do you remember?… whore?'_

She played her part well struggling in my arms, trying to wrench free and escape the room.

She was no match for a man of my size though and I spun her around quickly, slamming her body forcefully against the bench and holding both hands with one of mine against her lower back, I chuckled softly.

' _Oh what do you we have here? A trapped and scared little mud blood whore. Everything that happens to you is because of your little escapades with Potter do you understand? Your nothing, your an abomination and for that you will pay'._

I ripped away her underwear, she was holding her legs together tightly as if trying to prevent my admittance. However with my discerning eye I could see the fluid leaking out her pussy, I could see her swollen labia lips. Her sodden quim was begging for what came next.

I grabbed the smallest of the pestles and parted the lips of her cunt with it, dragging it up and down her slit. Both a threat and a promise.

She gasped in response, she knew what I was doing now, that I sought to humiliate her with this inanimate object.

' _Please.. please..'_ she was whimpering now. To someone who didn't know her masochism it would sound like she was begging me to stop. But I knew she was begging me to start.

I penetrated her hole slowly, watching her pussy lips suction over the phallic shaped object. I was as hard as the stone pestle now myself. Gods I had never seen such an erotic sight in my 36 years of life.

' _I'm going to rape your mud blood cunt with what ever implement I see fit do you understand? This is but a taste of the ways I'm going to humiliate you, to crush any inkling you have that your of any consequence in this world. Your nothing but a wet pussy for wizards like me to do as we please with'._

I then pulled back the pestle and slammed it in to her, I fucked her with force and purpose, her quim wanted more though, it was so wet it was sloshing around the implement. She needed something bigger. I grabbed the next sized pestle up and forced my way into her hole. By the way her pussy was spasming I would suggest she was experiencing her first orgasm for this evening.

I fucked her single mindedly with it for awhile, gods how I wanted to bury myself in her! I stopped with my possession of her and rubbed my hard cock still clothed in my trousers against her behind. She rubbed her arse back against my cock, to another observer it looked like she was trying to squirm away but I smirked as I realised she was trying to goad me into entering her.

I grabbed the next size up and the smallest size, murmuring a lubrication charm on her tight pucker and entered her forbidden hole slowly with the smaller size pestle. She made the most endearing cry of shock but surprisingly she did not struggle. She pushed back on the small pestle and I knew that was her way of telling me she was ok. I used my other hand to grab the third largest pestle and starting fucking her pussy with it as I was fucking her arse hole. A gush of lubrication coated the larger pestle and I knew she had cum again.

Abandoning the smaller pestle I pulled out the one in her pussy and plunged it into her arsehole, fucking it hard, harder than I usually would on a virgin arsehole but I knew I had a part to play for the Dark Lord.

' _Filthy fucking whore, what kind of girl gets fucked in the arse and cunt on her potions classroom bench? Answer me if you want to be able to walk out of here after I'm through with you'._

' _A mud blood whore'_ she whispered back at me, she was rubbing her clitoris on the bench, she was aching for more.

I grabbed the largest pestle and the second largest pestle and plunged them into her two holes, I cast a spell with my wand and they rose before my eyes and then I watched the two pestles tear into her orifices. The sounds of them pounding into her somehow encouraged my cock to grow harder. She was screaming now, and I was slightly worried that she was genuinely in distress. I walked around the other side of the bench and looked in to her eyes, skimming her surface thoughts. She was in love with the pestles by the looks of it and in no wanting for me to stop. Grabbing my wand again I muttered a spell to lower the bench down to a point where my groin was at level to her face. Keeping the pestles fucking her tight little holes I unzipped my fly and produced my cock, holding it between her eyes. I had never been this hard in my life and I was anxious to get her mouth on me. Grabbing her braid I pulled back her head to look at me, screaming in her face.

' _Choke on my cock slut'_ without waiting for any kind of response from her I forced my way into her mouth. Gods so warm, so warm and tight and gahhh she was swirling her tongue over the tip of my cock. She was too good at this, gods she was exquisite, I lost control in the sweet surrender of her mouth and found myself fucking her throat. I could hear her choking, but she took it, gazing into her tear streaked eyes she swallowed down my thick member with enthusiasm. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before I came in thick spurts down the back of her throat. She surprised me further by swallowing it all and licking the remainder off my cock. I released her hair and went to grab my wand to stop the pestles from fucking her two holes. She grabbed my hand.

' _Don't I'm so close….'_

I stared at her in amazement and I let the pestles continue their mission, I watched her face as she reached the pinnacle she was climbing and screamed _yes! yes! yes!_

Once I was sure she had orgasmed successfully I stopped the spell, vanishing everything that touched her and sending everything else to be packed away. I gathered her up in my arms and carried her off to my quarters.


	19. Chapter 19

And just when you thought the smut was over, more smut!

…..

I was beyond feeling, in some sort of hazy consciousness, all I could feel, smell, taste was him. Him, my potions professor. I snuggled in closer into his starchy white shirt and breathed it all in.

He was carrying me into his quarters, cradling me softly to his chest as he whispered soothing nonsense in my ear.

' _My good girl, my precious girl, I'm very pleased with you, yes the best of the best girls'._

I preened myself in the glory of his praise and cracked open my eyes to look at his face.

He looked so beautiful to me, the usual line between his brow was gone, his eyes looked sated and his mouth was slack with exhaustion.

He carried me to chaise lounge that was near the fireplace and laid me down. He transfigured his hanky into a snug wrap blanket and covered me up making sure I was comfortable.

He yelled for Winky the house elf and ordered us a tea service, pulling up the ottoman in front of the chaise, he sat down in it and grasped my hand.

' _Hermione, are you okay? Did I hurt you in any way with my treatment?'_

I shook my head, no not hurt, so much pleasure, so much pleasure I thought I would never be happy again unless I knew I could get pleasure like that again.

' _Thankyou Professor that was amazing…'_

' _Severus, Hermione you can call me Severus while you are in my quarters'_

' _Then thank you Severus…'_

Winky blinked in and served the tea for us, I was thankful she sensed that my body was still coping with the tumultuous amount of feeling coursing through it and served a calming Chamomile.

Severus sipped on his earl grey with lemon and looked at me thoughtfully.

' _Hermione, would you mind if I looked into your mind to see what just happened from your perspective? I am finding it hard to trust you when you tell me you are accepting of my treatment of you'._

She quirked her eyebrow at me;

' _If it will put your mind at ease sir then yes of course, though be aware, to relive it all, I imagine I will get quite wet again…'_

The little minx… Ignoring the last part of her sentence for now I whispered Legilimens and entered her mind, finding the memory of this evening I began my perusal of my latest domination of her body.

She was so nervous before she arrived, she had disobeyed my orders to only read the first three chapters of the book I gave her on submission and was speculating if I would subject her to any of the acts illustrated in the book.

Cheeky wench… I should spank her for that disobedience, filing away that promising thought I watched her anticipate my assault on her after I so rudely rushed her against the bench.

Once I had uncovered her quim and was rubbing the pestle along her lips I was barrelled over with how aroused she was when she realised I was going to fuck her with the pestles. I nearly came in my pants feeling the heavy waves of her orgasms and pleasure wash over me.

In her mind she was begging for a larger phallus to penetrate her, she wanted more and was cursing the Dark Lord that she couldn't vocally voice how much she wanted to be filled by me and anything else I so chose to fill her with. When I used the pestle to forcefully enter her arsehole she was coasting a crest of pleasure so high I wondered if she would ever come down again. I was in disbelief as I watched her orgasm again after I cast the spell to use the pestles to pound both her fuck holes. I was now at full mast and I wanted the girl again, I didn't want a show for the Dark Lord, I wanted her for myself. I could smell her, I could smell her dripping pussy beneath the blanket I had wrapped her in. That pussy was dripping for me. Exiting her mind, I all but barrelled on top of her, tore away the blanket, lifted up her skirt and lowered my face to her cunt.

' _Yesssssssss'_ she hissed at me, _'Fuck me Professor, I'll be your good girl I promise…'_


	20. Chapter 20

And then, you guessed it! smut!

….

Was it happening? Was my professor going to fuck me outside the 'mission' he was given by his masters. Did he want me? He paused for a second, his nose in my pubic hair inhaling my pussy. He then slid up my body and fumbled at his pants and let his massive cock spring free from its constraints. God he was so huge, who would've thought this lithe man would be packing such a thick member in those trousers of his.

He was slapping his cock on my pussy now, thwack! thwack! thwack! The impact was reverberating through my clit, I tried not to cum straight away. I wanted to cum while he was inside of me.

He took the thick head of his cock and slowly entered my pussy, I could feel it part my lips and I wanted more, what was he waiting for?

Eventually he was fully sheathed inside of me and I moaned my pleasure at finally being at one with him.

He stared down at me, his neck muscles taunt with control.

' _Hermione, I want to fuck you hard, Merlin help me. I thought I wanted to savour you and go slow but I…_

I interrupted his little speech and begged him to fuck me hard, gods was there any fucking that wasn't the glorious pain that came from this cock pounding into me?

I apparently didn't need to tell him twice as he tore into me fast and with force, hitting the back of my cervix as I rebounded off the chaise as I came hard. This time I relished in the fact I could voice to the professor that I had cum and how much I was loving his treatment. Goading at him to fuck me harder, he flipped me over on my back and pulled my arse into the air.

' _Head down little slut'_ he whispered hunched over my body.

I pressed my head into the soft fabric of the chaise, sticking my arse shamefully in the air and awaited his possession of me.

He whispered another lubrication charm of my arsehole and entered it slowly uttering the most erotic guttural moan I had ever heard.

Gods it was so tight, he was bigger than the pestle and I thought I couldn't take it. I wanted to please him so I breathed through the pain and waited for the pleasure I knew he would give me. He always gave me pleasure and I knew he would not disappoint me now.

Still hunched over my body and now fully sheathed in my behind he spoke erotic words into my ear as he slowly pulled out and back in creating a delicious friction that was burning up my body.

' _Little slut gets fucked in her arse by her potions professor, does slut like being reamed by teachers hard cock?'_

' _Yes! oh god please fuck me in my arse, please sir!'_

' _Well if you insist….'_

I was transported, every atom of my being was on fire as he pistoned into my forbidden hole, he didn't hold back despite the fact only an hour earlier was the first time my arsehole had ever been penetrated by anything let alone a mans massive cock.

My orgasm washed over me with seemingly no warning and I screamed his name, he responded by screaming mine at he forcefully ejaculated in my arse. I felt whole….


	21. Chapter 21

Some fun plot coming up to go with the smut!

….

The girl had changed me, before the girl I had my self control wrapped tight around every thought process, every action and reaction… Was I that much of a fool to think I could separate and compartmentalise our encounters? Still panting from release I ran my hands along her arse and lower back, watching her body break out in goosebumps as I trailed my hands over her smooth skin. She was humming her contentment and I slowly withdrew from her body and she gasped her disappointment, grabbing my wand and casting cleansing charms I wrapped her blanket around her and settled in beside her on the chaise.

Not saying anything to her I stared at the fire and tried to sort of the thoughts and feelings that were refusing to sort themselves into some sort of logical conclusion. Where did I go from here? I had crossed a clear line with the girl. I had initiated intercourse with her outside of what was required to deceive the Dark Lord, it was obvious now to both of us how much I desired her. I felt exposed and raw.

The girl put her hand on my knee, she could tell I was conflicted by our recent encounter. I stared down at her hand, so small, delicate fingers, a thin etched silver band on her middle finger.

She did not seem remotely concerned by what happened, in fact she seemed quite at ease with me, sitting by the fire in silence. She rested her head on my shoulder then and let I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

' _Its ok sir, everything's going to be ok'_

As I nuzzled by nose into the halo of frizz that was her hair I couldn't resist the temptation in believing that the girl was right.

….

….

….

I woke up the next morning, feeling the calm and languorous feeling that I had only felt after being with my professor. Stretching out and nuzzling my head into the pillow I took a moment to enjoy the feelings of peace before the day ruined it. Harry was on edge, I hadn't told the headmaster yet but I think he was dreaming of Voldemort again. Given Voldemort's latest madness, if he was dreaming even half of what Voldemort was ordering his followers to do then I imagine Harry's insomnia would be chronic. If he was indeed dreaming of Voldemort's sick thoughts I hoped that they not be anything relating to Severus and I. The other source of worry and one I hadn't sought to really pick apart as it was so recent was my magic. It had happened for the first time after Severus and I were together. I had accidentally summoned by hairbrush both wandlessly and wordlessly, something that was impossible for me before. I thought it must have been a fluke and in the stress over my soon to discovered submissive nature and worrying about whether Voldemort bought our performance I didn't test it further. However last night upon returning to my room it was like I could feel the crackling of magic under my skin. All I did was think of wanting a glass of water and one appeared on my night stand. Who should I talk to about this? The boys? the headmaster? Severus? Perhaps the library should be my first stop. When has it ever failed me before?


	22. Chapter 22

Smut again soon!

….

Draco had continued his strange behaviour back at school, quiet and withdrawn his class mates were starting to notice. Given there were other students who's parents were death eaters I didn't want any of them to report to their fathers Draco's behaviour. If Hermione was right about the possibility to encourage Draco to defect then timing right now was everything.

Timing… I always got the short stick when it came to timing. I hoped I would have better luck with timing now, looking over at the girl as she ate her porridge I couldn't help but think she was a good luck charm to see timing was on my side.

Seeing Draco leave the Great Hall I saw my opportunity to have a small chat with him, murmuring my apologies to Dumbledore I silently followed Draco towards the dungeons.

' _Draco….you didn't eat any breakfast this morning, are you not feeling well?'_

I could see the distrust in his eyes, he didn't have any notion that I was betraying the Dark Lord, this was going to be difficult in encouraging him to open up to me.

' _I have a letter to send to father Professor, I would like to send it before my Arithmancy this morning'._

' _I'd like to invite you to my study this evening to have a conversation, I believe we have some extra curricular business to address yes?'_

The boy's adams apple moved in distress as he struggled to know what to say given he now knew what I was referring too. Hermione…

' _Yes professor, say 8 pm?'_

' _That is acceptable, I will see you in Potions this afternoon, Good day Mister Malfoy'._

It was lunchtime that I received summons from the Dark Lord. This was highly unusual, he only summoned me on weekends or term holidays. I felt a second and third pulse, this was his way of saying no robes. It was not a death eater meeting but rather a one on one meeting.

I gave the headmaster a significant look as I departed and he looked worried, putting his spoon down in his soup and watching me leave.

Walking down the road to Hogsmeade to an apparition point I prepared my carefully constructed occlumency walls.

Arriving at Malfoy Manor I was admitted by a dishevelled and distressed house elf, who guided me to a room in the back of the house. The Dark Lord was throned there, with Nagini wrapped around his feet slumbering.

Kneeling down at his side I awaited him to call for me to rise.

' _Severus, I desire entertainment and Lucius has told me Narcissa is too injured too for those two to perform for me this afternoon'._

Poor Narcissa, I respected the woman, a good mother and a proud and noble witch. She was always too good for Lucius and now she is paying the ultimate price.

' _My lord I have some memories for you if you would like some ahem debauchery to witness'._

' _Ahhh yessss the mud blood, you have sullied her again I assume?'._

' _Humiliated and hurt her yes my lord, I am hopeful you will find it as gratifying as I did'._

' _Look at me Severus, I want to see you stamp out the proverbial cockroach with your cock'._

The images flew past the back of my eyes, gods she was so beautiful, taking my passionate brutality…

' _You fucked her with your potions instruments Severus? You really are a sick individual, I am pleased, yes very pleased. This has proved to be very amusing for me to witness and the added boon of destroying Potters pet, yessssss'._

I felt a small sliver of relief shudder through me that he had bought our latest performance, though I had a bad feeling that I wouldn't be getting out of her without some fresh hell inflicted upon me.

' _Severus its Wednesday now I want you to defile her two times before the next Death eater meeting Friday night, this is not up for negotiation. Your information about Potter and the Old man have been poor at best lately. Do this for me or feel my displeasure do you understand?'_

' _Yes my lord, consider it done'_

' _You are dismissed then, send in that house elf, I wasn't done playing with it'._

Leaving the room I saw the cringing creature and I wandlessly healed its worst injuries and cast a cheering charm on the poor creature. I couldn't do much more for it and I felt sick sending him back into the Dark Lords throne room.

I needed to engage Hermione twice before Friday, how the hell was I supposed to find time for that? Especially with my meeting with Draco tonight. I had no choice I would have to inform the girl as soon as possible.


	23. Chapter 23

Welcome to you guessed it, more SMUT! Hope you like it!

…..

Ron and I had argued, again, over Harry, I had insisted that if Harry wasn't going to tell the headmaster his latest dreams then we should. Ron was adamant that it would accomplish nothing but aggravate Harry and he believed Harry was aggravated enough.

Walking into Potions I felt the crushing worry alleviate slightly seeing the austere Potions Master standing at the blackboard, silently watching all the students make their way to their seats.

He gave me a significant look and I wondered if he was ok, he looked extremely on edge.

' _Everyone's last essay on the use of Murtlap in potions was atrocious to say the least, you will get out your text books and READ, then you will take the knowledge you have read and formulate an essay based on said knowledge. It is not HARD children…. Miss Granger your essay was just acceptable… You will sort out the ingredients that have arrived in today into jars, I will be in shortly to give you instructions so you do not mess it up'._

Hopping off my stool I trudged over to the store room and hoped the ingredients weren't intestines or dung or something else equally disgusting. Walking down the back of the store room I couldn't find anything resembling ingredients to be sorted. Hearing the door click behind I turned around and obviously had the look of confusion written on my face.

' _Miss Granger there is no ingredients I needed an excuse to talk to you as soon as possible'._

I could hear the urgency in his voice and I moved closer to him, I breathed in the smell of him. Potions ingredients, tea and Hogwarts soap.

' _I was summoned by the Dark Lord at lunch time'._

I gasped in panic quickly surveying his form with my eyes trying to see if I could find some hidden injury.

' _I am fine Miss Granger, no injuries, he was most pleased with the vision of our last encounter, unfortunately he was a little too pleased'._

' _Sir?'_

' _He would like me to assault you two times before Friday, there is a death eater meeting on Friday and I believe he wants to put pressure on Draco. I think he suspects Draco has yet to complete his mission'._

' _Two times? Does Voldemort just believe you have unlimited leisure time to spend harassing school girls?._

At that he actually let out a small chuckle and I was pleased to hear such a sound emit from my usually serious and sardonic teacher.

' _The Dark Lord evidently is not in a sound frame of mind, that is how we got into this situation in the first place if you will remember'._

' _Well, how about now? Surely the Dark Lord would love to see you assault me during class with the knowledge that Harry is only metres away, unsuspecting of the truth?'_

I saw his eyes heat up before me _,_ he stepped into my space backing me up against an empty shelf.

' _I believe there's merit in that idea Miss Granger'._

He raised my arms above my head and cast an _incarcerous_ on my wrists, the ropes tight but not uncomfortable. I immediately felt my temperature increase with arousal, tied up by the Potions professor in the potions store room? Were all my smutty fantasies destined to come true?

He unbuttoned the front of my blouse, staring into my eyes, the look he was giving me would probably have scared most girls into conniptions. But the dangerous glint of sexual dominance in his eyes were all but sending me into near orgasmic states.

He vanished the cups of my bra, leaving the underwire and straps, My breasts were now looking like they were trussed up in some strange contraption.

I realised this was the first time the professor had seen my breasts, he flicked my left nipple and chucked softly when I inhaled a gasp.

' _Do you trust me Miss Granger?'_

' _Yes of course Professor, I trust you'._

' _Know that every pain I will give you now will also hold an undercurrent of pleasure, trust me and you will feel it'._


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter is not for delicate sensibilities. Though why your reading this story I don't know…

This is of course a fantasy world where we can imagine all our dirty thoughts in a safe place.

….

The girls eyes were liquid with trust and desire, I hoped they would stay that way once I started. I know she saw the images of womens nipples being subject to clamps in the book I gave her. I wondered if she was appalled or intrigued by the concept, right now she was going to experience the feeling of them no matter what her thoughts were.

I pressed my wand to her right breast and whispered the incantation. Invisible pressure was now bearing down on her nipple mimicking the feeling that a clamp would've done. She inhaled so sharply and threw back her head in shock and pain. I quickly applied to spell to her left nipple as well and watched her writhe around in response. I lowered my head onto her neck and bit down hard, no doubt leaving marks that would have to be concealed later. I whispered barely audible into her ear _'Breathe girl'_.

She calmed a bit and started to breathe through the pain, remembering my previous promises of pleasure.

Now for a bit of narrating for the Dark Lords benefit, it was nearly too easy to forget the reason why we were here in the first place.

' _Do you feel that whore? Can you feel the torture curse on those mud blood tits of yours?'._

The girl whimpered and struggled against her rope bonds holding her in place, she kept thrusting her hips upwards. To Voldemort it would just look like she trying to thrash against the forces keeping her in place, but to me I could tell she was anxious for some attentions to her lower half as well.

' _This torture is just a taste of what will be inflicted upon you when the Dark Lord triumphs over your pathetic Potter, you should be grateful I'm preparing your body for whats in store for you in the future'._

I took my wand to her breasts and increased the pressure and she let out a shriek, tears were forming in her eyes.

' _Make all the noise you want mud blood, no-one can hear you in here… Might as well make use of this filthy cunt of yours huh?'_

Unzipping my fly, I lifted her school skirt up and yanked down her panties, soaked of course, lifted up one of her legs and thrust inside of her.

She immediately screamed out loudly, I could feel her pussy walls fluttering around me, the girl had orgasmed.

Pounding hard into her I made sure to put as much pressure on her clit as possible, I knew the combined feelings of the pressure on her nipples and friction on her clit would make for some intense orgasms for her.

I bit down again into the curve of her neck and felt her shudder against me again, I continued to labour inside of her, I could feel the pressure building up in my balls.

Just as I was about to cum I yanked her down on her knees and spurted my load on her face and tits, I slapped her in the face with my half hard cock, rubbing my cum along her lips….

Exhale….

…

I was still shaking, the invisible clamps had made my orgasms feel almost too intense, my clit and nipples were throbbing with the amount of blood pulsing through them.

The professors semen was cooling against my face, I watched him hurriedly pull out his wand, ending the spell on my nipples and wrists as well as a cleansing charm to my face and chest.

He grabbed me and pulled to my feet again, massaging my arms to get the blood flow, blowing cold air on my nipples.

' _Stay there'._ He briefly disappeared from my side and I could hear him moving around jars somewhere in the storeroom.

He was unscrewing a jar now and I felt some cool salve being applied to my nipples, I hummed my approval.

' _Good girl, this will help with any residual pain, you did well Hermione, I'm very happy with you'._

Pleasure and praise from the Potions Master? What a day!

He raised his wand again and muttered various incantations to restore me to former state, outside I looked the same, inside I felt at peace.

' _Now go on, get back out there, I just need a moment to compose myself'._

' _Compose yourself sir?'_

' _Yes I cant go out there with a massive smile on my face can I? Your classmates will think I've had a stroke'._

' _I don't think any of us bar me have seen you smile sir, I promise it'll be our little secret'._

' _It better be girl, least I get Potter, the entire Weasley Family and the Hogwarts board of directors out for my blood'._

I giggled at that, gave my person one last pat down, deep breath and disappeared through the door back into the classroom.

The bell rung then and the professor appeared then drawling at us our dismissal.

Harry was peering at me with concern, ' _Are you alright Hermione? You look a bit flushed…'._

' _Do I? Oh well Professor Snape was berating about nearly cross contaminating some of his ingredients, I was a bit close to tears actually'._

Harry shook his head as he helped me pack up my bag, _'Great git certainly likes to torture you Hermione'_.

No doubt flushing further I muttered _'Of that we can agree Harry'._


	25. Chapter 25

Some plot, followed by some smut. Again warning for ppl with delicate sensibilities! Snape's dirty talk is something else isn't?

…

Has it really only been a couple of hours since my meeting with the Dark Lord? And now I must speak to Draco, try and gauge his true intentions, as well as hint at mine without confirming anything concrete, in case he reports back to his father and thus his master.

I got out the fire whiskey, ordered some ice from Winky and awaited Draco's arrival. To think tomorrow I must find time to engage Hermione before the Death eater revel on Friday night. I looked at the large pile of essays on my desk and exhaled a heavy sigh.

Hearing Draco's knock I waved my wand at the door and let him in, he looked around nervously and sat down in the chair next to mine when I gestured for him to do so.

' _Evening Draco, would you care for a drink? I know your father enjoys a glass of Ogden's but I wasn't certain to your preferences'._

' _Nothing for me Professor, I am hoping this will not take long…'_

I believe the boy distrusted me not to spike his drink with no doubt Veritaserum. Consummate Slytherin that boy. I couldn't help but hold a small amount of pride.

' _Do you indeed Draco? I wasn't aware that you had already assaulted Miss Granger'._

His eyes snapped to mine with a little heat of anger followed by wariness.

' _And you have Professor? I was shocked to hear that you actually followed through on the Dark Lords request_. He spat the last part out. _'You don't seem like the type to rape your students'._

I felt a tick starting in my left temple as I glared at the boy, though he was right I had to tread carefully.

' _What I do and do not do is between myself and my master, given the Dark Lord has ordered me to assist you in your task, here I am and here you are…'._

' _So you would do anything the Dark Lord asked of you then?'._

' _Do not underestimate the Dark Lords power Draco'._

' _So how do you presume Sir in helping me in my mission, will you bring her to me? Force her in my company for me to force myself on her? Or rather given your regular taste for the girl perhaps you'd like to take turns?'._

' _Draco you are on tenuous ground… Your crassness is beneath a Malfoy…'._

I didn't like where this conversation was going, he seemed disgusted with me and I could tell I would not be getting him to trust me any time soon.

He sat there silently, his chin propped under his crossed fingers and closed his eyes.

' _Draco, I implore you, given you have not succeeded, the revel is tomorrow night. If you come to the Dark Lord with nothing he will not hesitate in torturing you. I would not like to see you harmed godson'._

' _And what would you suggest I do Godfather? I am not like my father and you, my constitution is not cut out for a bit of muggle born rape and torture in the halls of my school'_.

' _Muggle born Draco? I seemed to remember you having a fondness with calling Miss Granger a mud blood at every opportunity'._

He ignored me but I realised I may have missed a lot of changes in Draco lately.

' _I have a plan, if I could muster the courage to do it of course. A plan to get her alone…'._

' _You might as well tell me Draco, if you cannot do it before tomorrow then you can at least communicate your plan to the Dark Lord. I will vouch for you…'._

He slumped in his chair in defeat, mussing his hair and looking nothing like the pureblood son of Lucius Malfoy.

' _When she's on patrol, I was going to swap with one of the other prefects for the night duty and once we were in the corridor by the Arithmancy classrooms, they have no portraits you see. Then I would do it'._

' _It will be enough Draco, I will back up your story for the Dark Lord, I will tell him I was trying to organise the prefect swap myself'._

' _Will I… Will I have to do it? I don't think I can….'._

' _We all have choices to make Draco, the time may come when you will be surprised with the one you make'._

Leaving those cryptic words hanging in the air I drained my glass enjoyed the warm feeling pooling in my stomach.

' _You best get back to your dorm Draco, it is close to curfew'._

' _Yes sir, I will see you tomorrow night I suppose'._

' _Yes you will, goodnight Draco'._

… _.._

Hearing Draco shut the door behind him I succumbed to my depressing thoughts about him, the Dark Lord and Miss Granger. Hermione… she was amazing in my potions storeroom this afternoon. She was always so wet and willing for me, for me, ugly old professor of potions….

Reminiscing about her tight sleeve milking my cock I found I had another hard on, I needed relief.

Remembering Draco's idea about accosting Miss Granger in the halls on prefect duty I grabbed the prefect duty roster Dumbledore had given all of us teachers.

Yes! She was on duty tonight!

 _Winky!_ I barked.

'Yes Mister potions sir! Winky is here!

' _Tell me where is Miss Granger right now! Is she alone?'._

Winky winked out and I felt my cock throb tight against my trousers thinking about my devious plan to realise the second part of the Dark Lords request.

Winky startled me out of my reverie, ' _She is on the third floor sir, the other prefect is in the astronomy tower, she is alone!'._

' _Thank you Winky that will be all.'._

The third floor, she may very well take the route down the corridor past the Arithmancy classroom, or she could go the opposite way towards the charms classroom. Best to take my chances I suppose.

Stalking out my door and walking hurriedly I arrived to the darkened corridor and waited behind a suit of armour. My cock was still tight and aching for satisfaction, the girl better come this way.

Hearing footsteps I pressed my back more against the wall and waiting for the person to pass, seeing it was the girl I darted out from my hiding place and slammed her up against the opposing wall.

She was about to scream so I smothered her mouth with my hand, grabbing my cock from my pants I pressed it up against her arse.

I bit the lobe of her ear and felt her relax slightly when she realised it was me.

Hiking up her skirt, I vanished her panties and pressed inside her heat. The girl really was the definition of wet and willing, her pussy eagerly took my cock.

Still covering her mouth with my hand I used my other hand to grab her hip and drag her body over my cock while I simultaneously thrust up inside of her.

I could hear her whimpering into my hand as her pussy spasmed around my cock as she came, it felt like her orgasm went on forever.

' _Mudblood cunts are made for shameful deeds in the dark aren't they whore?'_

I felt a gush of lubrication wash over my cock, she certainly liked it when I spoke these dark words into her ear.

' _Take my death eater cock slut, when the Dark Lord wins your going to be a cum bucket for the entire Slytherin house'._

Dirty girl, feeling her cum again around my cock I wasted no time in also losing my load inside of her, pausing for a moment I slowly pulled out of her. Missing her warm accepting heat already.

' _50 points to Gryffindor Miss Granger'._

' _If I had known this was the way to get points from you Professor I would've spent more time taking up my school skirt and less time writing long essays'._

' _Cheeky girl, I should take those points away for your insolence'._

Kissing her cheek quickly, I smoothed down her skirt, and cast a cleansing charm on what was no doubt my cum dripping out of her.

' _Back to your room girl, before I decide to ravage you again for a third time today'._

' _I could think of worse things Professor, goodnight then..'_

The wench had the nerve to drag her fingers over my groin as she sauntered off into the dark.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Now for some plot because it can't all be porn right? ;)

….

What is with my magic? Watching my toiletries zoom around my bathroom that I was controlling with just my will. No wand, no incantation, I just thought it. What started as me wishing for my lotion that was bedside my bed and it resulting it in zooming from my room and hitting me in the back of the head, now led to this display. I felt, powerful… it was the same feeling when I first held my wand. The rush of pure magic and power coursing through my arm. I had to speak to Dumbledore, this was not normal, the library had no information about the increase in my abilities.

Meeting Harry and Ron in the common room I blocked out the Quidditch talk as we walked through the halls towards the Great Hall. Sitting down with my housemates I grabbed a bowl of porridge and settled in with my transfiguration textbook to read a couple of chapters before class. I could feel someones eyes on me, glancing around the Great Hall I quickly found the culprit. Draco sodding Malfoy. Why was he staring at me like this? I met and held his gaze, his grey eyes were intense and betrayed no reason for his sudden interest in me. Eventually he looked away when Pansy sought his attention and I took the liberty to truly look at him. There were dark circles under his eyes and a slight stubble to his usually smooth and blemish free face. For some reason these flaws made him extremely handsome to me, something less Malfoy heir and more rough around the edges normal guy. Chiding myself for thoughts about Malfoy being handsome I went back to my textbook, thoughts churning about Malfoy and the Dark Lords terrible mission for him against me.

 _Harry elbowed me, 'Earth to Hermione, surely advanced transfiguration techniques aren't that enthralling?'_

' _Oh Harry how would you know? Im not sure you've ever picked up this textbook?'_

' _Now now Hermione, I'm not Ron!'._

' _Hey! low blow mate. But too true I'll cop that..'_

Myself and the rest of the table burst out into laughter, ribbing into Ron a bit more. I could feel eyes on me again, turning to Malfoy but he had left the great hall. I swivelled around and found myself looking into the eyes of my Professor. Circe was I to have every eligible Slytherin male staring at me this morning? Seeing Crabbe and Goyle ambling out of the hall with arms loaded up with waffles I had to say it didn't sound as alluring as it first did.

Giving Severus a small smile I turned back to my friends and chatted to Ginny about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

Giving Ginny and the boys an excuse about heading to the library before Transfiguration I headed to the headmasters office to wait for him to return after his breakfast.

Standing in front of the Gargoyle I reached out to touch its ear and was startled when it started making some frightening purring noises. I was even more startled when the gargoyle moved aside admitting me entrance into the headmasters office. Maybe the headmaster was back?

Hesitantly walking up the stairs I reached his office and knocked on the door, the door swung open and I peeked my head inside.

' _Headmaster sorry to disturb, are you available to talk?'._

Silence. _'Professor Dumbledore sir?'_. No one was here but Fawkes.

I decided to sit down and wait for the headmaster to return, Fawkes flew over and landed on my shoulder. His weight there was warm and comforting. _'Hey Fawkes, how are you?'_.

Fawkes warbled a greeting and started preening at my hair snaggles, not impressed by the birds actions but letting him continue nonetheless.

' _Ah Miss Granger I've been expecting you for a week or so now'._

Swivelling around and nearly unseating poor Fawkes I started to apologise for barging into his office.

' _No apologies are needed Miss Granger, the castle has its own mind and its mind was to admit you here, whom am I to argue with something older and wiser than I?'._

' _Thank you sir, sorry did you say you were expecting me for a week?'._

' _Yes, I imagined once the library didn't hold the answers you sought then you would seek me out, about your increase in powers of course'._

Dumbledore was always an impressive wizard but every now again he seeks to truly outdo himself, evidently now was the time for me to see it.

' _Yes Professor I find your schools resources to be severely lacking, I trust you are the person to speak to about this?'._

Chuckling to himself he picked out a lemon drop from his desk stash and popped one into his mouth.

' _I always appreciate a good wit Miss Granger, one of the reasons I like Professor Snape so much, though his dry wit is certainly a acquired taste'._

' _I think we can both agree a lot of Professor Snape's personality traits are acquired tastes'._

' _I trust that Severus has been treating you with respect, I know how this situation with the Dark Lord must be taxing on a young womens sensibilities. I do hope despite Severus' darker traits that he is not making the situation more difficult?'._

' _Professor Snape has been dare I say surprisingly well tempered with me, though I think even he knows that to do otherwise is not in anyones best interest and a Slytherin is always self interested at heart'._

Chuckling again, he cleaned his half moon glasses, he put them back on and surveyed me with a more serious mien now.

' _So Miss Granger, back to the reason for your visit today, you may be wondering how I was alerted to the change in your magical powers?'_

' _Yes sir, I was curious, do I need to go into details about what I've been experiencing?'._

' _No I am quite aware thank you, are you aware of the scribe that registers a magic child here at Hogwarts?'._

' _Yes I read about it in Hogwarts: A History, when a magical child is born there is a registrar that details the child's name, place of birth and parentage'._

' _Ever the exceptional student Miss Granger, yes that is correct. What is not known to many is that it is also a registrar for magical abilities. Some abilities those are born with like Nymphadora Tonks who as you know is a Metamorphagus. There are some abilities that come in later in life, late teens or early adulthood, the one that you are experiencing is one such'._

' _And what would that be Professor? What abilities have I come into?'._

'Miss Granger you are what is a called a Naturalis, a magical ability that taps into the natural magic around her, from the world around her, objects, buildings and even people. It usually occurs when a woman reached maturity, given you've already been quite mature for your age I dare say it came into fruition after your first ahem encounter shall we say with Severus'.

Blushing slightly I took the liberty to mull over what he had just communicated to me.

' _You say her sir? Is it only women whom have the Naturalis power?'_

' _Given there have been very few Naturalis' across history it is hard to say, though those whom have been documented have all been women'._

' _Its a rare ability then headmaster? Does anyone else apart from you know about my new powers?'._

'It is quite rare Miss Granger and you are right to be worried about people knowing, it is best to keep this to yourself for now. Naturalis' are much coveted, their capacity for magical power is thought to be endless and can be exploited. Given Voldemort's penchant for power I think we should keep this between you and I for now yes?'.

I blanched at the thought of Voldemort getting his hands on me and manipulating my new found abilities, he could take the people I loved and threaten my compliance if I didn't give him what he wanted.

' _Sir is there anything else I should know about the Naturalis abilities?'._

' _To exercise caution of course, but there is some conjecture over one facet of their powers. It involves their relationships, albeit their romantic relationships'._

' _I don't understand sir, is anyone I choose to be with in any danger?'_

' _No not in any immediate danger, however it is another reason to keep this secret close to your heart. Those whom a Naturalis 'imprints' with sees an increase in their power too. Those whom were publicly known throughout history formed extremely powerful partnerships or trios and affected the wizarding world greatly'._

' _Wait trios? As in 3 people in a relationship together?'_

' _Yes Miss Granger, it has been known to happen, the wizarding world has seen some high profile trios or triads as they are also known'._

' _Right well whom am I to judge? and this imprinting? Is it something that I have control over?'_

' _That I cannot say Miss Granger, that remains a mystery to us still'._

' _I have to say Headmaster that there a part of me that wishes I could announce to the world my abilities and watch the Purebloods squirm when they realise little muggle born me was more powerful than most of them'._

The headmaster tittered at that thought, _'Indeed Miss Granger, you were already an exceptionally power witch as it were. I'm not sure if were aware but one of the most powerful in the school. The Naturalis ability draws on a witches natural ability as well, so take an already powerful witch and add this, well needless to say you will be quite formidable once you get a handle on your powers'._

' _Headmaster can I ask, who are the other most powerful witches or wizards in the school?'_

' _Hmmm a delicate question Miss Granger, based on raw power alone is one thing, but knowledge is another. There are those amongst the staff here whom though may not have the brute power of say Voldemort or even our Severus but they have their refined knowledge of their subject of choice. Like Professor Vector and Professor Sprout'._

' _Headmaster, ever the politician, what a vague answer to my straight forward question'._

' _There's that bright wit again Miss Granger, we all know I am not cut out for politics. I am far too easily distracted'._

' _Well I won't be so easily distracted headmaster, if you do not want to answer my question then I am quite happy to go on my way not knowing'._

' _I should go fetch Severus, I don't think he would quite believe me that you said you would be happy not gaining knowledge. I will answer your question but I trust you will not go telling your classmates thus?'_

' _Of course not, I'm not interested in watching a pissing contest amongst the boys to prove what you say wrong or right'._

' _Yes I imagine you get enough of the bravado of young men in the Gryffindor house as it is. Of course you would be aware that I am the most powerful, and in no particular order after myself is Severus, Professor McGonagall, yourself, Harry and Mister Malfoy, with young Miss Weasley being not very far behind'._

' _Merlin good thing Ron is not here to hear you say this. To hear that his two best friends, his little sister and his mortal enemy are more powerful than he. Well thats just asking for a sook attack to last days'._

' _Yes Mister Weasley is very true to the image of a hot headed young Gryffindor. I trust it I have it satiated your curiosity enough for one day then Miss Granger?'_

' _Thankyou headmaster though I did have another issue that I thought I should bring to your attention'_

' _Would this be in regards to Harry's Voldemort related nightmares?'_

' _Headmaster I'm starting to think you should take over Professor Trelawny's classes, you'd be far more impressive'._

' _Hardly Miss Granger, in this case I was alerted to Harry's problem through young Mister Longbottom. He of course is Harry's dorm mate and was concerned for Harry'._

Neville, that little snitch! Though I can hardly blame him given I too was here for the same reason.

' _Is there any way I can help Harry professor? I'm concerned with this connection to Voldemorts mood and receiving snippets of his thoughts that he will see something related to Severus and I and well I don't need to tell you how much of a bad situation that would be'._

' _Very true Miss Granger, I will actually be having a conversation with Severus regarding occulmency training for Harry, not by Severus of course, last time was dare I say, a complete disaster. There may be a time for you to help Harry with this soon, I will keep you abreast'._

' _Thankyou Headmaster you've put my mind at ease greatly with this chat!'_

' _Of course, now if you will excuse me I am expecting Severus shortly'._

Just as I rose to get out of my chair, a brisk knock was heard at the door before the Professor came striding in.

' _Miss Granger, what are you doing here?'._

' _I thought that would be obvious Professor, I am here talking to the headmaster. And as such I was just leaving, good day to you both'._


	27. Chapter 27

Time for Draco to make more of an appearance don't you think?

…

The little minx, sassing me in front of the headmaster like that, I should spank her for her insolence next time I get her alone. Feeling quite pleased at that promising thought I sought out the attention of the headmaster.

' _Dumbledore I have spoken to Draco, the good news is that Draco has not inherited his fathers taste for rape and torture. He has no desire to seek our Hermione and follow through on the Dark Lords orders. He seemed extremely troubled and ill at the thought. I have managed to formulate with him a plan to make it seem that we are both working on making the Dark Lords plan a reality. This will buy him and us some time before Draco's deadline'._

' _And the bad news Severus?'_

' _He has no trust for me headmaster, I doubt I could gain enough trust to encourage him to defect to the order. Apparently I've played my part too well'._

' _I am not surprised by this, the boy is scared and feeling quite alone I would imagine. I will seek out the boy and lay the groundwork in his mind to approach you.'_

' _That would be helpful headmaster, as the leader of the light I want him to feel like he can approach you if defecting was something he was considering'._

' _Yes sometimes I think my focus on Harry has blinded me to the opportunities I may have lost with those in the Slytherin house'._

' _Many of those were already lost through powers outside our control… Headmaster what were you discussing with Miss Granger?'._

' _Not you Severus if thats what you were worried about, we were talking about Harry'._

' _Potter? what trouble has the boy found himself in now?_ '

' _Miss Granger was concerned about Harry's state of mind, given their relationship it is entirely understandable'._

Relationship? Potter and Granger? Surely not… She's never mentioned any romantic relationship with Potter. Well you haven't exactly been having long conversations with her have you? You've been sticking it to her nearly everyday but that doesn't mean she's not getting fucked by Potter too.

' _As much as I would love to discuss with you all the inner workings of Grangers mind when it comes to Potter I should leave to prepare for my lessons. I will speak to you upon my return from the revel tonight'._

The headmaster bade his goodbyes and I stormed down the stairwell thinking about Potter and Granger. My fury pouring out, logically I knew I had no claim to the witch but there was a part of me that thought it would be oh so cruel if I were to lose another brilliant muggle born witch I cared for to a Potter….

 **Authors note: And introducing first POV from Draco!**

How many times had I thrown up the last month or so? Cradling my head over the toilet bowl I listened to the gurgling pipes and tasted the familiar taste of my stomach bile on my lips.

Revel tonight…

I could still see the images of my first revel attended over the summer. Its hard to forget seeing your father rape and torture muggle girls kidnapped from London for the nights entertainment. I knew then that Dark Lords regime was not for me. I had been doubting all the talk about blood superiority for years, when your consistently bested by a muggle born girl in every subject one finds it hard to logically believe your better than them. Despite those doubts I persisted in believing that the pure blood mentality was me, I was a Malfoy and I had a proud and respected tradition to maintain. My father was everything to me, I idolised him and he let me down. It was in the last 6 months I had come to see that any strength in my blood line was going to come from my mother. Her resilience in the face of abject terror, the physical and mental tolls the Dark Lord made upon her psyche. And yet she remained seemingly unruffled, her cool and poised manner still intact. I had to protect her, certainly my father was in no position to do and evidently contributed more to her harm than not.

Picking myself up off the ground I decided to go for a walk and hope the brisk air would awaken some calm in me.

Wandering around the castle I came to a stained glass window overlooking the forbidden forest, the dappled afternoon light was streaming in, cascading its colour on the floor and wall behind. I stood there watching the light fade for awhile when I heard a sound behind me. Turning my head I saw Headmaster Dumbledore standing there, watching the light fade through the glass himself.

I didn't say anything to him, I had nothing to say. He was the leader of the light and I was darkness.

' _This scene is from one of my favourites from wizarding history, a joyful day for the light, I think about it often'._

I realised he was referring to the the scene depicted in the glass window, it was a man in one the ministry magic galleries casting a vote, the majority of the people around him in celebration.

' _I'm sorry headmaster I'm not familiar with it'._

' _Really Mister Malfoy, I am surprised that is your relative you know? Yes Tiberius Malfoy of course'._

I was shocked I had no idea there was a stained glass here in Hogwarts showing one of my relatives, and Tiberius Malfoy? The name registered slightly but I couldn't tell you anything about him.

' _Not aware of him then? I'll tell you about him then shall I? Yes in the 1700's muggle hunting was sought to be banned by members of the Wizengamot. Though there was quite a significant group whom were against such a ban. The vote was close, so close in fact that it was one vote that would decide it. That one vote lay in the hands of your relative Tiberius. The Malfoy's have always aligned with the dark and as such it was believed that the vote would be struck down. Tiberius however was a man of quiet fortitude, always held his cards close to his chest. He looked at the situation logically and saw that the war between Muggles and wizards could not go on, you are aware of the 'witch burnings' of that era of course through your time in Professor Binns' class. He knew what was right, and he voted according to his principles not his family nor their legacy'._

I stared open mouthed at the glass and thought about my relative Tiberius, living a life by principles not by legacy. Could my life be different? Dumbledore interrupted my musings.

' _I've always said that Tiberius and our Severus are very alike. Steadfast men whom hold their cards close to their chest, only revealing what they needed too at opportune times. Tiberius shocked his colleagues with his revelations, I dare say perhaps Severus has some tricks up his sleeve as well'._

And on that very obscure notion he ambled off again, without so much a goodbye, humming an old song under his breath, probably searching for some others students to confuse and bewilder.

Pulling out my pocket watch I saw it was time to meet Snape at the school gates and walk to the apparition point and thus the death eater revel.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the delay in posting. very busy in the lead up to an upcoming overseas trip. I don't have a lot of readers so didn't think anyone would miss me but one person did so this is for you! ;)

….

Standing at the heavy wrought iron gates for Draco I prepared the walls in my mind, my emotions were tumultuous to to say the least. Thinking about the girl, as per usual, I'm always thinking about the bushy haired chit as of late. But now instead of thinking about me reaming her I have images of Potter reaming her. It was doing nothing to improve my mood.

Draco approached me, looking conflicted, nauseous and dishevelled, the Dark Lord would pounce on him in this state.

' _Draco you would be best to compose yourself before meeting the Dark Lord, if he senses any weakness he will not hesitate in using legilimency on you and discovering that which you do not want to be found, especially by the Dark Lord'._

Draco looked at me thoughtfully as if trying to gauge how many of his secrets I knew, he then took a few calming breaths, straightened his hair and clothing and adopted an expression I often saw on Lucius. Approving of his state I grabbed his arm and we apparated to his family home, others were arriving at the same time, giddy with excitement. I nodded my greetings and guided the boy into the ball room and gave him over to the worried arms of Narcissa. Quietly fussing over him I stood back giving the mother and son time to take comfort in each others company.

Suddenly everyones voices caught in their throat, complete silence followed by Voldemorts voice hissing inside everyones ears to gather in his throne room.

Filing inside there were already a group of muggles tied up, looking scared and sickly, it was going to be a long night.

I eventually blocked out the screams as I sought out a calm place in my mind, my eyes found Draco and my eyes silently pleaded with him to keep his cool. My brothers were enjoying this evenings entertainment, I stalked around the room performing Avada Kedavras on many of the muggles, an end to their tortured suffering. My brothers had no respect for the dead however and continued to defile their corpses.

And not a moment too soon Voldemort halted the revel, asking Wormtail to remove the dead we gathered around in a circle ready to report for duty.

Voldemort called upon each of his servants asking for updates on each of their tasks appointed, from political manipulations in the Ministry of Magic to gathering support for the cause in neighbouring European countries. Voldemort soon tired of the mundane and wanted updates on our 'other' missions. Mulciber was detailing his 'conquests' terrorising daughters of high profile politicians, I tuned out and slowly moved through the crowd to stand by Draco.

' _And now, our resident Hogwarts death eaters, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, pray tell how are you faring subjugating Potters mudblood?'._

I stepped forward, pulling Draco with me, _'Very well my lord, I have assaulted her twice since I last saw you as requested, Draco is making strides as well, he has come up with a plan to attack her alone and avoid being caught by Dumbledore and the other teachers'._

' _Very good Severus, you never hesitate in carrying out my orders, Draco however, I hope I don't find you dragging your feet here, I had secretly hoped you would have accomplished this task earlier'._

' _See into the boys mind my lord, you will see his plan is acceptable'._

The Dark Lord did exactly that, watching Draco sweat under the assault of the Dark Lord's probing I silently prayed the occulmency lessons I taught him in younger years would hold.

' _Very good Draco, when I see you next you will show me your brutality against the filth yes?'_

' _Yes my lord'._ Draco whispered.

' _Back in line Draco, Snape I would like to see your memories of the assault on the girl'._

I stepped forward and made eye contact with the Dark Lord and he ripped through my time with Hermione with child like glee, actually clapping his hands in excitement.

' _Draco you should get some lessons here from your Godfather, he successfully raped the girl in the halls without being caught'._

Draco gave me a quick look of disgust and contempt but inclined his head in agreement to the Dark Lord.

' _I will see you in a week Draco, Snape you are dismissed, expect a summons some time next week'._

I murmured my understanding to the Dark Lord and grabbed Draco's arm to take him back to Hogwarts, he shrugged it off viciously giving me a hateful look and disappeared to say goodbye to his mother.

I walked outside and stood amongst the rose bushes watching Lucius' white peacocks strutting about the place. Draco emerged from inside and we walked silently outside the gates to apparate back to Hogwarts.

Once we landed Draco immediately turned on me, _'You attacked Granger twice in two days Snape? How the fuck could you do that? To one of your students? Your supposed to protect them! Your a FUCKING COWARD thats what you are! A COWARD!._

My wand was on him before he could spit another word at me, _'Don't you dare call me a coward Draco, do not make presumptions about me, you have no right.'_

' _PRESUMPTIONS? Its facts isn't it? How could you stand there and pretend like what you did didn't happen? Like your not a FUCKING MONSTER WHO RAPES HIS STUDENTS!'._

I dropped my wand and watched the boy crumble before me, he was sobbing now on the ground, making strangled noises in his throat and pounding the dusty road with his fists.

I sat down next to him and let him rage and cry and break down in his anger and sadness over the cruelty of a lord who's humanity had long since abandoned him.

' _Draco listen to me, I want you to listen to me carefully because I am not going to repeat or explain myself to you afterwards. I am not who you think I am, things are not black and white, I inhabit the grey and in the grey I have my own principles that guide me and I do let anyone not even the Dark Lord sway me from those. Know that I have principles and know that I see you Draco. I see you have principles too and whenever you want to reveal those to me know that you have my confidence. I will take a wand oath if need be but know I am here for you even when you think I am not… Now come I would hate for Hagrid to see us and go gossiping to the staff about our bedraggled state'._

I stood up and offered him my hand, his hysteria long past since I my little speech and he now looked thoughtful, like he was putting together pieces of a puzzle inside his head.

We walked to the dungeons in silence, as I bade him goodnight I felt a tiny sliver of hope enter my heart. A hope that I may be able to save one of them.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm off to Europe next week so I've been so busy with work in preparation and thus this little story has taken a bit of a back seat! So I've hastily written a couple of chapters that'll go up today and these will have to tie you over for a month or so until I get back!

Thanks for the latest reviews it motivates me to work on it! :)

I was waiting in the headmasters office for Severus to return, he had seemed distant with me for the rest of the day, like he avoiding my eyes and there was a coldness radiating from him I couldn't explain.

He eventually flooed in from his quarters, seeing me and then promptly ignoring me he started to brief the headmaster on the latest from Voldemort.

' _I have sustained no injuries. Approximately 20 muggles were tortured for entertainment, I tried to put as many out of their misery as I could. Draco and I have successfully stalled Voldemort regarding the plan for Miss Granger but he is adamant that Draco complete it within a week. Draco is near hysterical with anger at me over my supposed assault on Miss Granger. I have tried to convince him not to jump to conclusions about me and to make a leap of faith and trust me. Whether he does is another story. Now if you will excuse me I have a glass of Old Ogdens waiting for me'_. And just like that he disappeared back through the green flames without even waiting for our response.

' _Well then, that was curt, is he often like that after returning from Voldemort's revels?'._

' _Hmmm…Have you done something to upset Severus Miss Granger, he seemed quite miffed at you don't you think?'._

' _Well I was going to say something but I thought it might sound awful conceited of me after the reports of all the torture and death. But no I haven't even spoken to him except my goodbye to both of you this morning as I left your office'._

' _Perhaps go see him in the morning Miss Granger, I worry about him and you two have found some sort of mutual respect and trust. I hope you will see to him that he is ok? Not too early mind you, I have a feeling that glass of fire whiskey may turn into a bottle this evening'._

' _Oh dear, yes I will drop by in the morning, on that note it is late and I am in need of some much needed sleep'._

' _Agreed Miss Granger, thank you for your company this evening. It was nice to wile away the hours waiting for Severus to return with someone else'._

Smiling at the headmaster in goodbye I returned to my room, racking my brain trying to think how I offended my professor.

The next morning I woke up later than expected at 11 am, using my Naturalis' ability to get dressed and ready in an instant I barrelled out the door and swiftly ventured to the door of Severus' study. Knocking timidly I waited for his response, when there was none I knocked a lot louder.

He threw open the door with barely disguised rage, _'Of course its you, what demands do you have upon my person this Saturday morning Miss Granger?'_

Ignoring his rudeness I asked him if I could come in and speak with him. He gestured for me to come in and he followed me to the two chesterfield armchairs. Sitting down he made no effort to inquire at the reason for my visit but just stared into the embers of his fire.

' _Professor have I done something to upset you?'._

' _Upset me Miss Granger? No to UPSET me you'd have to be of some consequence to me and I'm here to tell you that you are of NO consequence to me, you are an annoyance, in the classroom and out'._

I didn't say anything, I sat there and waited for him to apologise to me. I could tell the awkward silence was bothering him but still I waited.

' _Don't you have somewhere to be Miss Granger, surely Potter would be wondering at your whereabouts?'_

' _Harry? No I imagine he's playing Quidditch as he usually does Saturday mornings, I am usually in the library getting ahead on my homework.'_

' _Oh so its Saturday evenings you two spend together, of course, tell me is Ronald Weasley disappointed he didn't get a shot with you as well or do you fuck him too?'_

' _What in the name of Circe are you talking about? Do you actually think I have a sexual relationship with Harry and Ron? Or are you purposely being an arse to get me to leave you alone?'._

' _Well I know you do with Potter, Weasley was just a guess. Was it a good one? I should've known once I popped that cherry of yours you wouldn't be able to keep your legs closed'._

' _I'd like you to rethink that sentence of yours Professor, your acting mad. I am NOT seeing Harry, or Ron or anyone for that matter. Now think about what you just implied, and think about the reasons why as you so eloquently said 'popped my cherry'. I didn't do it for me, I did it for you, to save YOUR life. And everything we have done thereafter has been to save your sorry arse from your DEMENTED master!'_

I was crying now, why was he being so cruel? I tried to speak to him like an adult but he was intent on being petty and mean and I couldn't handle the words coming out of the man I respected so dearly.

He stood up out of his chair now and stood over me, _'The headmaster told me you and Potter were in a relationship, are you telling me that Dumbledore himself is wrong?'._

' _Thats exactly what I am saying, I'm not sure what Dumbledore said but Harry and I are not together! Your the closest thing I have to a relationship and what a pathetic fool that makes me!'_

I was standing there crying into my hands, I felt like my heart was breaking. Why did he hate me so much? I thought we had some semblance of a connection? Or was I just a hole for him to stick his dick into?

Suddenly I felt his strong arms encircle me, he was nuzzling his large nose into my hair and repeating sorry over and over again.

I pulled back, putting my hands on chest I asked a simple question, _'Why?'._

' _Hermione, I truly am sorry, I am not a good man, I am full of rage and bitterness and today I learned that I am also full of jealousy. I am not proud to admit it but I was jealous of Potter. Dumbledore said you two had a close relationship, in retrospect he probably meant your friendship. I see how comfortable you are with him, how close you are. I have never had that, I do not have that. What I did have was an exceptional woman who decided I was worth saving and in doing so she gave me the gift of her body. That and her formidable mind of which are the only bright spots in my otherwise depressing existence. When I thought that another man was privy to the same passion, the same beauty well I grew covetous. I have no rights to you, I should not be thinking such thoughts over a woman I have a duty of care for. A student! You said you were a pathetic fool, you were wrong, it is I who is a pathetic fool. And I hurt you, I never wanted to and yet here I am doing just that. I know you will never forgive me but know I am repentant and I regret my behaviour.'_

He coveted me? What did all this mean? I felt even more confused than I did before I walked in the room.

I stepped back from him, I could not let him treat me this way when he was hurt or upset, I will not be a door mat for the emotional whims of a 36 year old man.

Putting my hands on my hip and giving him the best Hermione Granger look, the one that scared the boys into compliance I launched into one of my trademark rants.

' _Now you listen here and you listen carefully Severus Snape, if you are upset with me, by something real or imagined then you TALK to me. I know that may seem to be a foreign concept to Mister Strong and Silent but its a way for people to communicate to avoid misunderstandings like this one. You are never to treat me that way again, you may be older than I but I will not tolerate sook fits from a grown man. Especially one who decides that when he's feeling hurt that others should hurt along with him. How dare you you think that is was appropriate to treat me that way? I may not be your girlfriend or wife but I am your partner in this war against a mad man. I forgive you for your latest bout of man child hysteria but repeat it you may find yourself on my bad side and you can ask Dolores Umbridge and Rita Skeeter what my bad side looks like, its not something you want to witness'._

Stopping for a deep breath I saw that the professor looked throughly chastised, good I thought. I'm not sure anyone has ever done it and evidently he needed it.

' _You are right, of course Hermione'_ he pulled my arm and nestled me into his body, kissing my neck and running his hands up and down my sides. _'Now tell me how can I make it up to you, for my behaviour?'_

Moaning softly as he kissed all the sensitive spots on my neck I didn't reply but enjoyed his ministrations, feeling my body heat up and relax at the same time.

He was backing me up to the chaise lounge now, guiding me down and then settling his body over the top of mine I could feel his hardness pressing into my leg, Merlin I wanted him!

' _How about since you gave me a quite a thorough tongue lashing that I give you one of my own'._ Moving down my body, he lifted up my skirt, vanished my panties and gave my slit a broad lick with his tongue.

Ohhhhhhhhhh, Merlin that felt amazing! Oh god yes!

He applied his mouth to my clit and applied slight suction to it, sending my back arching, I held his head to my pussy and encouraged him further.

' _Severus don't stop oh god that feels amazing, oh god, YES, oh your amazing, ahhhhhhh'._

He was tongue fucking my hole now and I knew as soon as he went back to my clit I would cum. He nuzzled his large nose into my clitoral hood and that was enough, my orgasm unravelled from my pussy and radiated out through my whole body. Realising I had been screaming his name I apologised for making such a racket.

' _Ridiculous, your apologies are not needed, nor are they wanted. Make all the noise you want dirty girl'._

Blushing slightly I had no chance to respond as there was a timid knock on the study door, panicking at the thought of someone seeing me in this state my Naturalis powers responded and returned me to my former state leaving Severus staring at me in shock.


	30. Chapter 30

Short Snape POV chapter. Next chapter Draco crosses paths with the two lovers. Are you excited?

I woke up late the next morning, my glass of Ogdens soon became an entire bottle and I stumbled into my potions store room to procure a sober up potion. Downing it quickly I also reached for a Pepper up potion as well. I imagine I will have to apologise to Dumbledore for my shortness with him last night, but seeing the girl there. Waiting for me, what was she doing? Surely she would be under Potter for the evening… Potter… Another arrogant prat intent on ruining any semblance of happiness I could have with a woman.

Returning to my study I ordered a strong coffee from the house elves and started to think about Draco. I hoped he was smart enough to read between the lines of my little speech last night, time was running out and if we have any hope of encouraging him to defect then we need to do so quickly. With Voldemort's insanity at an all time high I fear that all out war will be upon us sooner rather than later.

Shaken from my reverie by a forceful knock on the door, hoping it was Draco I opened it to reveal the girl. Standing there looking every bit the natural beauty she was, sometimes when thinking about the girl in my quarters I think I am exaggerating her beauty in my fantasies. But no, she really was that stunning. Feeling all the rage and jealousy bubble up in me I saw red, I would never hold this rose for my own, it was for Potter and other men more blessed than I. I wanted her to hurt as I hurt, she should know even half of the pain I felt and maybe then I would satisfied.

However it did not go to plan, the girl stubbornly pushed through my hurtful words and managed to worm her way to the truth. That I was jealous, that I wanted her, that I cherished and coveted her. She then gave me quite an impressive dressing down, gods if this was the warrior leading Potter and Weasley then maybe we have some hope in this war after all. Her strength, beauty and resilience was a sight to behold, Merlin I needed her, I wanted to taste her, how had I gone so long without tasting her? She was mine now, she didn't know it yet but feeling her come apart around my tongue, hearing her scream my name, it was official. Voldemort and Dumbledore be damned this goddess was mine. I was thinking of telling her thus but before I could there was a soft knock on my study door, Hermione all but flew out of my reach and I watched her dress and order herself by some unseen magical force. I could feel the magic crackling around me, what in the name of Nimue was going on?


	31. Chapter 31

And enter DRACO

I didn't sleep that night, how could I sleep? After watching the death and destruction at the Dark Lords revel , seeing the fear in my mothers eyes, watching my father debase himself and the Malfoy name. And then Snape… I never thought Snape was a mystery, it seemed all very obvious for many years. Snape was a secret Death Eater, of the dark, hated Potter, the end. But apparently in his words he inhabited the shades of grey, that there was more to his actions, that the truth was not in the apparent obvious but below the surface. And Dumbledore, his story about my relative was rattling around in my head, despite everyone of the dark thinking Dumbledore was a bumbling fool there was definitely something to his madness that spoke of a wisdom and knowledge that us mere mortals cannot understand. I needed to talk to Snape, I knew after last night that I cannot do this, I cannot join this horror, I would lay my cards on the table. If he really was a loyal Death Eater then I would die, however it did not bother me as much as I thought it would. I had written a letter to my mother and Dumbledore explaining what I was about to do and if I died then perhaps history would vindicate me.

Emerging from the Slytherin common room I walked through the potions classroom and onwards to his study, his door was slightly open and I could hear loud noises inside. My curiosity got the better of my and I cracked open the door more and peered inside.

I thought I must have been dreaming, or that someone had cast a spell on me, there is no way what I was witnessing was reality. Pinching myself and feeling the pain I then cast a wordless finite incantatum. Nope still seeing Snape messily eating out Granger, who was loving it by the way.

What was happening? My head was not computing the new information in front of me, my dick however was hard and throbbing. It was very distracting, seeing Granger come undone under Snape like that, seeing her juicy pussy, her wild abandonment, she certainly did not seem like a wallflower when it came to sex. Shaking my head I could not think about Granger like this when I had to think about why Granger was like this with Snape in the first place.

Were they seeing each other? What was happening certainly seemed consensual. Could that be that the times that Snape had assaulted her were actually just memories of their bedroom antics? Surely not? If Voldemort enjoyed them then there must have been some sort of roughness to their encounters. Rough sex and Granger… Stifling a groan that was going to escape my lips at that arousing thought it was obvious from all that noise she just made that she had just cum. Gods how did Snape get Granger in bed? Apparently I had more to learn from him than I thought if he managed to seduce the Golden girl of Gryffindor. Focusing back on the two I listened in to their conversation, did Snape just call Granger his dirty girl? Realising that at any moment they could get up and walk through this door I decided that now was as good as I time than ever to do what it is I came here to do. Knocking on the door I heard Granger gasp in panic, chuckling to myself I waited for admittance, feeling far more cocky and confident than I did first walking down here.

Hearing Snape give his permission to enter I found Granger looking immaculate standing by his desk with a book clutched to her chest and Snape sitting on one of his Chesterfields sipping a coffee.

' _Ah Draco, good to see you, Granger here was just leaving. Bugging me as per usual with her incessant questions about the latest essay I assigned on potion bases'._

Granger made forward as if she planned to depart, but I wanted her here too, this concerned her in a way.

' _There's no need for her to leave Professor, after all I would like to hear both of you explain how it came about that Granger gets her pussy eaten by you on Saturday mornings'._

Granger dropped her book, Snape's coffee cup dropped loudly into his saucer, sloshing coffee over the sides.

Feeling quite smug and happy with myself I walked over to the other Chesterfield, poured myself a coffee from the percolator and sipped away no doubt looking quite superior.

' _Miss Granger you might as well sit down, evidently we have some things to discuss with Draco here'._

Granger was shaking, she sat down looking wide eyed and fearful, actually the first time I had seen her look like that.

' _Calm down Granger, I'm not going to tell anyone, I think its obvious now that I'm not striving for Death Eater of the year. Shame I was looking forward to a dramatic speech to Snape about loyalties and justice and the like. But I have to say seeing you two's little performance earlier was a fair trade'_.

At that I gave Granger a lecherous wink and watched her flush quite prettily, Snape however looked throughly unimpressed with my cheek, though in all honesty I think he was embarrassed that I had witnessed him being so vulnerable with another human being.

' _Well then Draco you have no doubt used that big head of yours to figure out that I too will not be in the running for, how did you phrase it, Death Eater of the year… So you've come down to discuss with me the logistics of thus?'._

' _That just about sums it up, however I find I am more interested in learning more about you two, so I suppose I owe you an apology Snape about my berating you over what I thought was the assault on you Granger. So, Granger, can you confirm to me that Snape never did sexually assault you?'._

Granger seemed to have calmed down a bit and was now playing with her hands in lap as she sought to find the words to explain the situation.

' _No Severus did not assault me, what happened between us was consensual, various acts were staged to create memories that would be pleasing for Voldemort'._

' _So you two are together?'_

At that she stared down into hands looking mildly uncomfortable, _'No we are not in a relationship'._

' _Well excuse me if I'm wrong but what I just saw didn't exactly seem like one of those memories you were staging for the Dark Lord, I can't imagine he would be happy with Snape orally pleasing you and you loving his attentions'._

' _Draco what happens between Miss Granger and I in the privacy of my quarters is none of your god damn business, know that Miss Granger has not been harmed in any of our encounters, I would never harm her or any student of Hogwarts. Now shall we discuss the unpleasantness of your questioning of loyalty to the Dark Lord. Hermione I think it is best that you leave, there are some things that Draco and I will need to discuss and it be best that are not privy to that information. You are welcome to speak to Dumbledore about this development and tell him I will have a proper conversation with him later'._

' _Very well sir, I'll leave you to it then shall I?'_ She then walked over to me, bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, _'I'm very proud of you Ferret boy'._

I actually didn't think it was physically possible for a Malfoy to blush but Granger somehow managed to pull that response from me.

Closing the door behind her, I turned to Snape then, _'How the hell did you manage to get in Granger in to bed?'._

Snape narrowed his eyes at me looking angry and exasperated, but I really was curious. Granger was beautiful, smart and courageous, Snape wasn't exactly handsome combined with the personality it definitely wasn't the kind that girls swoon over.

' _Draco I didn't get Granger into bed, if you are thinking that I hold some secret answer to wooing girls into sleeping with you then you'd be mistaken. If your anything like your father when he was younger then I cant imagine you would have any trouble in that department anyways'._

' _Its not wooing girls, its wooing THAT girl, I'm not sure if you are aware but she's on the "To Bang" list of nearly every guy in seventh grade, no one even tried to have a crack though. Between her two brain dead bodyguards, her dedication to her studies and her no nonsense attitude she was pretty much considered out of everyones league'._

Snape looked very tense now, I was pretty certain he was about to tell me to shut my mouth until he launched into speech.

' _Draco, Miss Granger saved my life, the Dark Lord assigned me to violently assault her and take away her virginity, berate her, put her down, basically destroy the girl. I went to Dumbledore and we came up with a plan to stall for time, it didn't work however. I'm not sure if you remember my week off classes with illness? It was because I was recovering from the Dark Lord's tortures. Dumbledore was worried, you have probably by now guessed I am a spy for the Light?'_

' _Yes I had deduced as much'._

' _Well then you would understand that the information I provide the Order of the Phoenix is integral to saving lives, my life was forfeit if I couldn't complete my task. And if my life was forfeit then so would be many other innocent people. Dumbledore spoke to Miss Granger, it was she whom devised the plan to stage an act for the Dark Lord. She willingly gave me her virginity and in doing so she saved my life. We have had to stage various other acts to appease the Dark Lord since'._

' _But this act, I cant imagine it was romance and flowers, there must have been a dark element to it to appease the Dark Lord'._

' _Draco I am not going to go into details with you, I respect Miss Grangers privacy too much for that. Know that despite as you so said there being darker elements, Miss Granger consented to and enjoyed the acts'._

So I was right, she likes it rough, Merlin this woman was fast becoming my dream girl.

' _Very well, so what do you think we should do about my dilemma? I never thought I would betray my family, but I cannot abide the Dark Lord's cruelty and terror. I am however extremely worried about my mother'._

Snape looked concerned and thoughtful, looking between me and the dying fire I was not prepared when he said _'Draco have you considered turning spy instead of outright defecting?'._


	32. Chapter 32

Ok last chapter upload for awhile as I am off to Europe for the month of October. So will catch you on the other side everyone. Thanks for reading!

….

The boy seemed very interested in Hermione, not that I blamed him, he was right in every way about her qualities. I would bargain that he will seek to pursue her after all this is said and done. I had no business forbidding him to do so, I knew how much she desired and responded to me, I had to hope that will matter in the face of a seductive Malfoy.

But the matter of Draco's desertion of the Death Eaters was the more pressing issue, the consequences of which could be catastrophic. Lucius and Narcissa, hell maybe even Bella would be punished terribly, I feared the former two may have be killed. Draco himself would not be able to stay in school, he would be a target from all the sons and daughters of the loyal Death Eaters. Voldemort's rage in general would be terrible to behold, I could pretty much guarantee I would tortured for not picking up on my charges state of mind. I could not deny Draco the right to defect, but the results of thus would in all likelihood be disastrous for many involved, including Draco.

But perhaps, yes perhaps he could be persuaded to spy, on his room mates, on the Dark Lord whom resides in the manor and the comings and goings of his followers.

When I asked him the question I could tell from his reaction that it was not something he was eager to pursue though when I mentioned the danger to his mother I knew I had his attention.

' _Father will not protect her, I love her, she needs me. She is not loyal to the Dark Lord though she is for some reason still loyal to father'._

' _Pure Blood witches do not divorce their husbands Draco you know this, and she knows hers and your life would be in danger if she left an inner circle Death Eater'._

' _And you say the information I could gather would be very valuable?'._

' _Most definitely, you would be surprised how the tiniest scraps of information can save lives and help the order in the war effort'._

' _Snape your forgetting one of the reasons I decided to defect in the first place, I couldn't assault Granger. If I stay in the fold the problem remains, the Dark Lord will still expect me to carry out his directive'._

I didn't think of that, there was no getting around the Dark Lord's mad missions, my torture was proof enough, there is no way Draco could ask for mercy not to complete the directive. How would we get around this? The way I did? The thought made my blood boil, the boy did not deserve the girl, but really, did I? In my mind no-one was good enough for her, but this was not my decision to make. Hermione made the decision for me and she would have to do so for Draco as well, I could not deny the light this opportunity for another spy, nor Draco an opportunity to save his soul.

' _As much as it pains me to say Draco you are right, I do not like what I am about to say but I think you should talk to Miss Granger. She gave me the opportunity to save my life, perhaps if she's feeling charitable she will do the same for you'._

' _And you would be ok with that? I know you two have your thing whatever that is thats outside of what is staged for the Dark Lord'._

' _As Hermione said we are not in a relationship, in my position as both her teacher and double spy a relationship is not feasible. Though I am enjoying her company it would be wrong of me to claim her in any way'._

' _I need to think this over, will you speak to Dumbledore about this? I of course would like to talk to him' at some point._

' _Yes I will speak to him, I'm sure he will be anxious to speak to you too, and to gloatingly triumph about your decision of course. I will inform you of such a meeting as soon as I can'._

Draco left the room to mull over our conversation and I was left to mull too. Going over the events of the day I nearly completely forgot about Miss Grangers little magical display at Draco's interruption. I had never seen anything like that, it was as if magic just obeyed her will, she didn't seem too surprised by what happened which tells me she knows of something of what happened and its reasons. I would have to speak to her, but first Dumbledore, the man is going to be annoyingly smug over this coup I just know it.


	33. Chapter 33

Another chapter! Thats right! By a cruel twist of fate Im sick in bed so instead of cleaning and getting ready to fly out Tuesday I've been writing. So first Dramoine lemon coming at you. A lot of people have been eagerly anticipating Draco's involvement so heres hoping your first taste is to your liking ;)

….

After seeing Dumbledore and informing him of the brief bits of knowledge I knew about Draco's apparent change of heart I headed back to my room. Dumbledore had demanded to bring out the champagne, he seemed quite intent on celebrating this victory. I told him we could celebrate once we ironed out the details, looking quite disappointed he went back to his pensieve telling me that he would summon me if he needed me about the development with Draco or with Harry and his dreams. Settling down on my couch, a blanket and a herbal tea I had thought about everything that had happened in the last couple of hours, my fight with Severus, his apology, the mind blowing sex, Draco… Draco was indeed a changed man, it was like he was a completely different man really, it was like a snooty, disgusting death eater boy was replaced with this thoughtful interesting and dare I say attractive man. With thoughts of Draco and Severus on my mind I fell into an uneasy kip on the couch. Waking suddenly I looked around wildly, where was I? What was that awful racket?

Okay in my room, on couch, had a nap, but the noise?

' _Granger are you in there? Its Malfoy, can we have a chat?'._

Ah the noise must have been Draco knocking on the door, stumbling off the lounge I pulled open the door to a nervous and frankly sexy Draco Malfoy. His hair was mussed as if he had been nervously running his fingers through it, he was dressed casually and instead of his trademark smirk his face seemed warm and open to me. Waving him in I gestured for him to join me on the lounge.

' _Thanks Granger, I appreciate it'_ , a Malfoy thanking me and showing gratitude will wonders never cease?

' _How did your talk with Professor Snape go? Are you any the wiser about where to go from here?'_

' _Merlin Granger can you not call him Professor Snape when I know your fucking him? It kinda creeps me out'._

' _Malfoy I'll not call him Professor Snape if you could be so kind to not refer to him and I as fucking, I don't appreciate the crassness'._

' _Well what would you call what you two are doing then? Certainly not making love surely?'_

I realised he was teasing me before I became too hot headed with his comments, he was right though what would we call it?

' _You can refer to it as my extra curricular activities if you please'._

He let out a raucous laugh at that, a laugh I don't think I had ever heard from him before. Any laughing I had witnessed before was at the expense of myself, Harry and Ron. It definitely made him seem more accessible and I looked forward to hearing him laugh again.

' _I knew you'd do almost anything to get perfect marks Granger but I really don't want to know how far you'd go with McGonagall and Flitwick'._

Hitting him with a cushion and hearing him laugh again at my reaction I wondered at how quickly my life had changed to be engaging with cheeky banter with Malfoy on my couch.

' _But seriously Malfoy, there must be a reason you are gracing me with your presence after your talk with Snape, did he send you here?'._

' _As a matter of fact he did, we spoke at length at the best course of action, me defecting would have far reaching consequences. My mother and father could be killed for one, Snape tortured, Voldemort being as unhinged as he is he could lash out dramatically'._

' _So what will you do then? I'm not sure I am following you…'._

' _I am going to follow in the footsteps of my god father and become spy for the order. I can gather information from inside of the manor, as well as the Slytherin common room, and protect my mother and Snape'._

' _But Draco thats extremely dangerous, Snape is often just tortured for the hell of it by Voldemort!'._

' _Snape seems to think I can fly under the radar most of the time, I am not a double spy like he is'._

' _Oh Draco this seems to be too much for a 18 year old to take on! I beg you to think this through!'_

' _Snape was not much older when he turned spy for the order, I have thought it through Hermione. I am resolute, I will feel as though I am contributing to the fall of that mad man. If I die from it I will die with purpose and meaning. I am content with that'._

Filled with emotion I lunged at him and hugged him, surprisingly he hugged me back, his arms were most muscular than I thought, breathing in his cologne I revelled in the brief quiet peace of being ensconced in his arms. Pulling back I gave him a quick smile and retreated to my end of the couch. He looked slightly disappointed by the distance or was I imagining it?

' _So Malfoy I am proud of you of course but what does all this have to me?'._

He averted his gaze from mine, rubbing his hands down his trousers he looked as nervous as he did when I first saw him at my door.

' _Granger I'm here because if I'm to be spy for the order I'll need to keep up appearances with the Dark Lord, to do that I'll need to play along with his madness, have you caught on where I'm going with this, what I'll be asking of you?'._

' _You want me to help you as I helped Snape…'_

' _Yes'_

' _I see..'_

' _I understand if you don't want to do it, I did not want to ask you, Snape thought I should give you the option. He said you made the decision to help him despite his reluctance'._

' _Snape encouraged you to talk to me about this?'_

' _He didn't seem too pleased with it no but he knows what is at stake'._

Could I sleep with Draco as I do Severus? I had been attracted to Severus for a long time before we came together, Draco not so much. He was only recently becoming attractive to me but I wasn't sure it was anywhere near the same as I felt for Severus. Plus two men? I was no prude but the thought did make me blush, though Dumbledore did mention that 3 person relationships were known in the wizarding world, what did he call them? Triads?

' _But Draco the acts that we have to do enact for Voldemort, it sounds harder than you think, I know you can take a potion to get an erection for me—'_

' _Hang on, you think I'll need to take a potion to get hard for you?'_

' _Well yes, your Malfoy and I'm Granger, need I say more?'_

' _Witch I'm telling you right now, that is unequivocally not going to be a problem'._

Draco was attracted to me? Has the whole world gone mad?

' _Right well the staging Draco its harder than you might think, did Severus tell you what must be done?'_

' _He didn't go into details , he said he respected your privacy too much, but he did elude to the fact there is some well roughness involved in the act'_

' _Yes there is, now will you have a problem playing the part of brutaliser?'_

' _Not if I know you are enjoying it and consenting to it no, to be frank I'm not worried about any of that, I'm mainly worried about how you will deal with it, will you enjoy it with me as you enjoy it with Snape?'_

He was getting closer now, our legs were touching and I thought seriously about having Malfoy fucking me hard and fast, doing all the things to me I read about in the book on dominance and submission. I felt my panties growing wet at the thought, gods could I do this? If it meant saving Draco's life and who knows how many others could I really say no?

Looking into his eyes waiting for my answer I decided to show him my answer instead, closing the distance between us I kissed him hard and pulled him close to my body.

He returned my kiss with fervour, growling slightly in the back of his throat he pressed his body down on top of mine, our kisses growing hot and frenzied.

He ran his hands up my side and traced the curves of my breasts through my bra, my body was hot, I needed more and I needed it fast. Moaning into his mouth I thrust my hips upwards towards his crotch, rubbing my public bone on his cock.

' _Please Malfoy, I need more, touch me please, please'._

Kissing me harder, he ran his hand down my thighs and finding my soaked panties he traced my slit with his forefinger.

' _More, more please, oh Merlin help me, more!'_

He settled in to my side and parting my legs he pulled aside my panties, and using two fingers he gathered up the moisture from my hole and dragged it over my clitoris. Feeling how wet I was he tugged down my underwear and thrust two fingers inside me, gods it felt so good just to be simply finger fucked by a boy on my couch.

' _Granger, your so fucking wet and tight, so fucking beautiful look at you'._

He added another finger to my quim and pumped furiously, rubbing my clit with his thumb it didn't take long until I came undone. Kissing my neck softly he withdrew his fingers from inside of me and sucked my juices off his fingers clean. Looking at him in wonder he kissed me sharing my taste on my tongue.

Wanting to share with him the pleasure he just gave me I gathered myself from the couch and kneeling down between his legs I undid his fly and rubbed his cock through his boxers.

' _Granger you don't have to do this'_

' _I want too, will you let me?'_

He didn't answer me instead he yanked down his boxers as much as he could and let me grip his now free cock. Not quite as long as Severus but definitely thicker, I applied soft kisses to his thick shaft and enjoyed hearing the rumblings of his groans through his body. Closing the distance to the tip I encased it in my mouth and swirled the head in my mouth.

' _Granger don't stop, fuckkkk your amazing…'_

Feeling encouraged by his response I let my mouth go down and encompass as much of his cock as I could physically manage, bobbing up and down, applying liberal parts suction and tongue action I quickened the pace as I went.

His hands were tangled up in my hair as he guided me with the speed he preferred, I felt the tip hit the back of my throat and I willed myself to relax, taking more of him in now I heard him moan loudly.

Deep throating him now I found myself enjoying having his cock fill my mouth, hearing him come unraveled over my attentions.

' _Granger quick up, I'm going to cum! quick!'_

Leaving my mouth where it was I felt his cum spurt fast and hard down the back of my throat and I felt it slide down quickly, sucking his softening cock I withdrew slowly.

He picked me up off the floor and gathered me up in his lap and kissed me thoroughly again, I could get used to these kinda Saturday afternoons I thought hazily.

' _If I had known this was waiting for me on the side of the light I probably would have betrayed the Dark Lord sooner'._

' _Oh yes didn't you know? All death eater defectors get blow jobs from the order of the phoenix, its part of our betrayal incentive program'._

' _Well I have to say the program works wonders, definitely no second thoughts from this turn coat'._

Laughing I removed myself from his lap and tried to tame my hair after two rounds of it being mussed through sexual activity.

' _Come on turn coat, we better make an appearance at dinner, I'm sure we'll be missed otherwise'_

' _Yes the last thing I need are Scar head and the Weasel King cottoning on to any of our…how did you put it? extra curricular activities'._

' _Well if we were found out if the Dark Lord doesn't kill you first Im sure Harry and Ron will'._

' _Pfft they don't scare me, though I am scared about Snape, he seems very protective over you, are you sure he wont have a problem with our new arrangement?'_

' _Given it was his idea you speak to me then I cant imagine so, but I will speak to him nonetheless'_

Heading out the door I was slightly worried about Severus' reaction, given what happened when he thought Harry and I were together how will he react to my agreement with Draco?


	34. Chapter 34

Bedridden with illness has its perks. Writing time with my three sexy HP favourites. Hope your enjoying the extra chapters!

Dinner was tense, Dumbledore had spoken to Harry about his dreams and Harry was convinced that either Ron or I had told Dumbledore. Neville was looking on nervously, evidently worried that Harry's known temper would turn on him at any moment if he found out it was him that went to Dumbledore. My Naturalis powers seemed enhanced after my time with Draco, just even thinking about the foods or beverages I wanted ensured that they appeared on the table. Even going a far to produce traditionally muggle foods like greasy fish and chips, passing the new food around I found even Harry's mood improved after chowing down on hot chips. Feeling quite pleased with myself I decided to seek out Severus to discuss the agreed arrangement with Draco, hoping that his potential reaction would not ruin my good mood.

Telling the boys I was off to study I headed out of the great hall after I saw Severus leave himself, when I go to the potions classroom he was waiting for me outside. Checking to see there was no-one else around he ushered me in.

He seemed a bit agitated, I walked in first and went to walk over to sit on the chaise when he grabbed my arm and swung me around, he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss with enthusiasm, his kisses weren't like Draco's which were hard and frenzied. These were kisses of desperation and filled with some unsaid emotion. He broke the kiss and staring into my eyes he tucked a stray curl behind me ear.

Breathless I gasped _'Wow what was that for?'._

' _A beautiful woman should be shown she is appreciated, I found myself wanting to show you how grateful I am to have you in my life'._

I was off kilter, the professor never showed positive emotions, it was all rage, anger and self loathing. Smiling at him I continued on to my original destination of the chaise lounge, to my surprise he sat next to me instead of his customary chesterfield.

' _So judging from Draco's smug smile at dinner you agreed to extend you generosity to him as well?'_

' _Yes… we spoke at length, he didn't force the issue with me Severus, he left the decision to me and I made it taking to account all the consequences of both doing it and not doing it. Really when it came down to how many lives would be saved, the decision was easy'._

' _I know that you had a level of attraction to me prior, do you have that with Draco? I know you two hated each other for a number of years'._

Blushing I looked away from him, _'That wont be a problem no…'_

' _Ah… I see… you two have taken the liberty to explore your compatibility then?'._

' _Yes in a way we did. Are you upset with me?'_

' _No, after all I encouraged Draco to speak to you, the arrangement you agreed to will benefit the order greatly. However… I find I am looking to reestablishment my territory so to speak…'_

' _Excuse me? Your territory?'_

Reaching over he rubbed his fingers over the cups of my bra, caressing my nipple which started to grow hard with his attentions.

' _Yes woman, I was the first to lay claim to this territory right here, or have you forgotten having your nipples clamped by me in the potions store room'._

Moaning slightly under my breath, _'No Severus I haven't forgotten…'_

He trawled his hand down my torso and reached down he used his long fingers to massage my clit slightly through my underwear.

' _And here is my prized territory, I was the first to feel your charms Hermione, the first to make you orgasm, the first to penetrate all your holes, tell me, you haven't forgotten all that now have you?'._

I could feel my quim dripping steadily soaking through my underwear, he certainly knew his way around my body.

' _Tell me Hermione, will you consent to spend the evening with me? I feel as though I need to re-explore all these territories at leisure. I feel how much your cunt wants me Hermione, your soaked. But tell me, I want to hear you say it..'_

' _Yes Severus, oh Merlin yes, take me to your bed and FUCK me'._

He swiftly plucked me from the chaise and carried me off into his quarters looking every bit the dark and dominant man of my fantasies.


	35. Chapter 35

You've had your first Dramoine lemon so now lets get back to basics with some more Snamoine lemons. And we fly out tomorrow! I'll try and get as much written and up before we go. Remember I will be away for a month travelling so you'll be without updates for awhile!

…..

I knew that Hermione and Draco had explored each other sexually, to me it was written all over the boys face. It didn't help that at dinner he kept glancing at the girl looking moon eyed and pussy whipped and darting nervous glances at me like I was going to throttle him.

As much as throttling the boy had some merits in my eyes I knew it was pointless, I had to accept that I would be sharing Hermione with Draco when required by the Dark Lord. But there was the dominant Slytherin male part of me that would not hesitant in using everything I had at my disposal to ensure I was written in to every nook and cranny of that girls luscious body.

Taking her to my room, I waved my wand at her and divestoed every stitch of her clothing, she shrieked and tried to cover herself with her arms in shock, waving my wand again silk scarves erupted from my wand and tied her to my bed, her limbs were pulled taunt by the restraints and my cock was aching to bury itself in any one of her tight holes. Conjuring another scarf from my wand I gagged her mouth and stood back to enjoy my work. Her chest was heaving slightly with fear and arousal, her nipples puckered, her quim was slick, I could see the moisture glinting in the fire light. I undressed slowly, her eyes were watching my every move and when I pulled down my briefs I saw her eyes widen and grow hot as she gazed at my erect cock. Straddling her body now I was too impatient to feel her, I grabbed the tip of my cock and dragged it up and down her juicy pussy. She was grunting into the gag now, she was as impatient as I was, with a swift movement I thrust forward and buried myself in her heat. She let out a loud, guttural moan and using what little movement she had available to her she thrust her pelvis up, burying me deeper inside of her. Covering her body with mine I snapped my hips and ground my pubic area into hers, whispering in her ear _'Tell me do you like being tied up in your professors bed and fucked like the desperate little slut you are?'_

Nodding furiously at the question she kept thrusting upwards to tell me exactly how much she liked being trussed up and split in two by my member.

' _Should I leisurely fuck your hole or do you want me to nail you to the mattress with my cock?'_

She was grunting her answer through the gag but I couldn't understand her, I knew what she wanted though. I withdrew my cock all the way out of her and then slammed back in, fucking her hard, maybe harder than I ever had. She was screaming in to her gag now and I watched her eyes roll back in to the back of her head as she orgasmed, fucking her through her orgasm I was in no mood to slow down. I wanted her to feel my attentions for a week, every time she sat down she would remember how I dominated her, made claim to her.

' _Look at me slut, I want to see what you and the Malfoy boy got up too, LOOK AT ME girl'_

She snapped her eyes to mind and I entered her mind, fucking her slower now I watched the scene unfold, from her getting fingered by the boy to her sucking his cock. When I watched her cum all over the boys fingers I thrust hard, enjoyed her scream under me.

' _Well then little slut gets her quim fingered by a Malfoy, tell me did you like it?'_

She looked scared to answer, I brutally thrust into her again, _'Tell me the truth Hermione'_

She nodded slowly at me waiting to see how I would react, reaching down I plucked her clit between my fingers hearing her grunt and groan. _'And when you sucked his cock, did you like the feel of him fucking your face?'_

She nodded at me again and soon it was too much for her and she came again, I could feel her spasming around my cock.

' _Dirty girl gets her cunt eaten, fingered and fucked by two men in a day, you need something inside your holes every minute of the day don't you?'_

She nodded again coming down from her no doubt intense orgasm she looked at me sloe eyed and wanton.

' _Well then I'm sure between Draco and I we can keep your greedy pussy happy, would you like that pet?'_

She was thrusting up against me again, she was insatiable and lusty and I knew I was going to cum soon.

' _Go on pet tell me, do you want Draco and I to fuck you into satisfaction? You've got 3 dirty holes and us only 2 cocks but I'm sure we could make it work'._

She nodded furiously at me again, I'm sure if Draco was here she would have eagerly have sucked him off again or taken him in her arse. At that thought my balls drew up and I felt my orgasm rip through me, pulling out of the girl I came with a roar on her breasts and collapsed next to her. Grabbing my wand from the side table I cleansed her and vanished the scarves, holding her close to me I kissed her forehead. Even if I had to share, even if I was her second preference after Malfoy I didn't care. I would take what I could get.


	36. Chapter 36

Okay I'm thinking this is the last chapter I can finish before my holiday. Though it is a bit of a lemon cliffhanger… Don't hate me…

….

Sunday morning and Snape, Granger and I were seated in Dumbledores office, his phoenix was eyeing me warily from its perch, Granger was petting the thing and talking to it about her week. The bird actually seemed interested in hearing her prattle on, Dumbledore ambled in then, settling in to his desk he summoned a full Devonshire tea service.

' _Miss Granger I'm afraid you will have to regale Fawkes with your difficult arithmancy equations another time, we have much to discuss!'_

The bird actually looked disappointed and decided that it was time to settle in for a sleep instead of listening to war time strategies.

' _Tea Dumbledore? I would have thought you would have broken open the expensive liquor to celebrate a Malfoy's change of loyalties?'_ Snape looked around the room as it he was expecting the liquor cabinet to burst forth and bless us with the finest of Old Ogdens.

' _Too right Severus, Hermione herself stopped me from breaking open the champagne when I heard the news but there's nothing stopping me now!'._

At that tall fluted glasses appeared before us, the liquid was orange and bubbly with slices of strawberries on the rims.

' _What fresh hell of yours is this Dumbledore?'_

' _Mimosas! Orange juice and champagne, aren't they delightful? I'm quite excited'._

Taking a generous sip and smacking his lips he beamed at Granger when she reached for hers and took a drink.

' _You cant expect me to drink this headmaster surely?'._

' _Yes drink up! We must celebrate! Mister Malfoy I have to say it has been many a year since I was this proud of one of my Slytherins! The courage you have shown is exemplary! Good show young man!'._

' _Thankyou headmaster, I wish I could say I felt courageous. Though having Professor Snape and Granger in my corner has certainly helped'._

' _Most of the credit should go to Miss Granger here headmaster, she has been instrumental in these manoeuvrings, she was the one who used that logical mind of hers to deduce that Malfoy could perhaps be persuaded to defect'._

Looking over at her I gazed in open admiration, how could anyone think they were better than her? That their blood trumped her mind and spirit?

' _Yes Hermione I have to say having you in the order has perhaps swung the war effort in our favour, you have saved Severus' life and I daresay you will save Draco's too?'._

Ah, I wondered how long it would take to get to that thorny issue, of course Dumbledore approached it with his usual meandering charm.

She didn't look embarrassed by the question, it seemed like she had embraced that part of her role, she definitely seemed to ooze sexual confidence now where before it was all confidence in her mind and magical abilities. Snape was definitely affected by her presence, his whole body was leaning in her direction and for most of our conversation he surveyed her through heated eyes.

' _Thats correct headmaster, its a small sacrifice on my behalf for what could be the deciding factor in our victory over Voldemort, though if it is I hope that the logistics of my sacrifice don't make the history books…'_

' _I trust that you three will work out the logistics of this deception for the Dark Lord? As with the prior deceptions I would prefer not to know any of the details'._

' _Not that we would want you to know them anyways old man, now are you going to offer me some actual alcohol or can we be excused to as you say, work out the logistics?'._

' _My Severus you would think you would be in a better mood after your favourite Slytherin decided to forsake Voldemort and support the light?'._

' _Headmaster I promise you that when the Dark Lord is dead I myself will don a garish party hat of your choosing and drink your mimosas, until then there is much to be done'._

' _Well Severus if the order didn't have any incentive to defeat Voldemort before then we certainly do now. I'm going to start thinking about that party hat, in fact I may even contact the Weasley twins and ask them to assist in the design….'_

At that the Professor rose mumbling under his breath about the Headmasters insanity and walked to the fire place, ' _Well you two come along, bring your mimosas if you must'._

Hermione scrambled out of her chair and indeed brought her mimosa with her, I followed behind her and stepped into the flames to the Professors quarters.

Hermione settled straight to the chaise and tucking her feet under herself looking quite at home, Snape noticed this and the old man actually looked pleased with the development.

He sat down beside her and gestured for me to take one of the chesterfields, despite me wanting to be closer to Hermione myself I couldn't help but be happy for him to be so comfortable in the presence of another human being.

' _Draco, have you given any more thought to the staging? I would suggest we do it sooner rather than later, the Dark Lord has a tendency to get impatient these days and could summon us before the deadline'._

' _No sir I was hoping that you had some ideas? You've done it several times now and all have passed the scrutiny of the Dark Lord himself. I also wanted to ask you if you and Hermione would consider having you there for it?'._

' _I'm not sure I'm following you Draco? What would you require of my presence?'._

' _I don't know really, to be honest I'm scared about hurting Hermione, I don't want to harm her and you know her limits and can read her reactions. I think I'm more likely to be able to well follow through if your helping me through it so to speak…'_

' _Hermione do you have a problem with this? I wouldn't have to engage with you physically as well, I could play the part of lecherous bystander goading Draco on'._

' _I would actually feel better if you were there Severus, no offence to you Draco but Severus knows me physically and having him there would be a reassuring presence'._

' _Very well, I will work out with Draco the details, the less you know about the attack the better, your responses are more believable when there is an element of surprise, I think when we were together in the halls is a good example'._

' _Sir is it possible to see some of your memories of your acts —'_

' _Draco! Severus' memories of us is not pornographic material for a 18 year old boy I mean really!'_

' _Hardly Hermione I'm not being disgusting, I would like to watch your face for your reactions, see your limits, how Snape makes the act believable. As much I should enjoy seeing you getting reamed in the halls of Hogwarts believe me I am quite scared about doing this. Get it wrong and I face death'._

' _Draco is right Hermione, I value our privacy but I value my life and his more, would you consent to him seeing a pensieve of our time together? I will walk through it with him so he understands context…'_

She didn't look happy about it but drained her mimosa and grumbled about interfering Slytherin perverts, plucking a book off Severus' shelf and curling herself into a book worm ball.

' _Come Draco, I suggest you prepare yourself now, what your about to see you may find disturbing'._

I followed him to a small room off his study where he kept his pensieve, drawing out his wand he applied the tip of it to his temple, muttering a spell he pulled the memories out and they drifted into the stone bowl.

' _Ready Mister Malfoy?'_

' _Yes sir'._

At that he pressed his face into the bowl and I followed suit and felt myself tumbling into his swirling memories.

" _This is the first time Miss Granger and I were together, I was livid she went behind my back to the headmaster and set the whole thing up. To be honest I am still mad about it, sex magic is still a relatively obscure branch of magic but there is much to be said about the power of virginal sacrifice. Your going to see Hermione give her virginity to me, it will not be soft, I was brutal with her as necessary for the Dark Lord's purveyance. You have been warned, be sure to watch her facial reactions, perhaps you will be able to pinpoint when she orgasms.'_

' _She orgasmed from this? So not only was it consensual but she enjoyed it?'._

' _Yes Mister Malfoy by a lucky twist of fate Miss Granger is a masochist, she enjoys being dominated sexually. It certainly makes this business with the Dark Lord a lot easier..'_

Merlins beard I didn't felt like I was prepared to receive that information at this point in time. It would've been far more agreeable to learn that news and then be able to disappear to my room and wank off to the thoughts of a hot and nasty Masochist Hermione…Swallowing my reaction I tried to focus.

' _Very well I'm ready'._

I was determined not to derive any sexual gratification from viewing these acts, I really wanted to see how they handled what seemed to be an impossible situation. I lasted all of a minute before I had a raging erection. As much as there was a part of me that wanted to be horrified there was also a large part of me that was jealous of Snape. But to be the one to experience Hermione for the first time, to show her that carnal pleasure, to have her scream under my pounding cock.

Finishing the first memory the blue swirls obscured our vision while the next one formed in front of us.

' _This one is particularly dirty yes, though I have to be honest the potions master in me enjoyed it very much'._

Curious we pressed forward, he fucked her with the pestles that dirty bastard… She was getting reamed in her cunt and arse now and I could actually tell from her face she was enjoying it. Someone whom didn't know Hermione or know what they were looking for would think her face was screwed up in agony and humiliation but I could now know that she was near transcendent with pleasure from their assault on her body. Soon the professor joined in and he was absolutely brutal in his attack on her mouth, she choked hard on his cock and he still keep thrusting down her throat. I couldn't help but remember when she sucked me off and how amazing it would have felt to have not held back and have fucked her pretty little mouth with abandon.

I had obviously tented my trousers and if I wasn't mistaken so had Snape, it was hard not to be affected by watching these memories. If I wasn't already attracted to Hermione I certainly was now, now I was anxious to have her in any way I could.

' _The next one Draco is a bit dark also, I am testing Miss Grangers limits in a serious way, I would not recommend anything like this for your time with her'._

The memory formed now, in the potions store room? Wait during class? I stifled a groan when I saw Hermione's dusty pink nipples, gods she was so fucking beautiful.

' _I am not using a torture curse on her it is a spell used in the sub culture of dominants and submissives as part of sex play, she is in pain yes but she derives pleasure from it too'._

Watching her expressions I could definitely tell when she had orgasmed, her eyebrows drew in a certain way and she bit her lip as if she was trying to hold in her cries of pleasure.

Seeing Snape ejaculate on her face I was all but chomping at the bit to do the same. I wanted to fuck her, humiliate her, feel her cries all the while knowing she was loving my violence.

' _This last one takes place a few hours after this memory, its one I think we should pay close attention to as I think this will be one to use as an inspiration for your act with her'._

We were in the halls by the Arithmancy classroom now, and wait… that sneaky dog he stole my idea!

He didn't hold back either, entering her quickly and jack hammering into her body while gagging her mouth with his hand.

' _Sir was she wet when you entered her? You surprise attacked her and started to fuck her pretty soon after getting her against that wall'._

' _Draco I don't know why and i'm certainly not going to question it but for some reason Hermione is attracted to me, and from that I have always found her wet and willing for me. I understand she is attracted to you also I cannot see that it will be a problem'._

' _Right well I certainly hope so, again I don't want to hurt her… Sir can we stay here a moment? I find I'm not in a state for mixed company as of yet'._

' _Agreed Mister Malfoy, I too am in the same state which is embarrassing to no end. Cannot control my responses like that of a teenage boy…'_

' _Well Professor your fucking a teenage witch perhaps it was inevitable…'_

' _Don't remind me Draco otherwise we will never get out of here'._

Laughing at that I used the occlumency techniques Snape had shown me to clear my mind and soon I felt my calm centre.

Nodding to him we emerged from the alcove and found Hermione halfway through her book already, her hair was down, cascading around her face, neck and breasts.

' _Greetings boys, did you enjoy the peep show then?'._

' _As a matter of fact I did Granger, I'm not sure if old sarcastic and snarky here has ever told you but your beautiful and sexy and quite a sight to behold'._

She blinked at me confused I would say such a thing outright, evidently Snape hasn't said much of the sort then. She was acting like she had never heard those words said to her before in her life.

Snape sat down next to her, took the book off her lap and pushed back her hair from his ear and whispered something into her ear. What was he playing at?


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry for the delay, its been manic here in real life since getting back from Europe. Thanks for the reviews which prompted me to write this chapter.

And usual warnings: lots of graphic content of sexual nature. If you haven't picked that up by now…

After sharing my memories with the Malfoy boy and hearing him make the assumptions around my giving of compliments I was tempted to curse him out the door for his cheek. But Hermione was not a woman worthy of empty words about her loveliness, she was a woman of action. Even if I had never written sonnets about her had I not shown her pleasure? Had my actions not proven to her how desirable she was to me? How much I had grown vulnerable with her? No Hermione did not deserve words of adulation she needed to be worshipped at the altar of her body, thats where I knew I had her. Malfoy may has his silver tongue but I knew things about her that he didn't, I knew her insatiable thirst for sexual domination, her endless capability for pleasure, her need to submit and forget her troubles through the cleansing fire of the carnal.

Leaning in to her I pushed back her hair, whispering into her ear, _'Pet Malfoy was quite impressed with your little wanton displays in my memories, in fact both of us were rock hard watching you take my cock in you mouth, cunt and arse. Do you want to please me pet? Do you want to please Malfoy? We are both aching for you, will you let us show how good we can make you feel?'_

She turned her eyes upward at me looking slightly hesitant and I could also tell she was embarrassed that she wanted it as much as we did. I traced my fingers down her neck and collarbone, she closed her eyes and warmed to my touch. Keeping up my exploration of her curves I traced the top of her breasts through her blouse, hearing her breathing hitch I knew I had her.

' _Malfoy perhaps you'd like to pull up a chair and stay awhile, Hermione here will make sure it will be worth your while won't you pet?'._

She kept her eyes closed losing herself in my touch but nodded slightly at my question, sucking on her neck I unbuttoned her top, grabbing my wand I vanished her bra, she didn't seem to notice I had until I pinched her nipple in between my thumb and fore finger. She gasped and her eyes shot open, _'Severus!'_

' _Yes pet I am right here and so is Malfoy look he is enraptured by your beautiful tits'._

Still pinching and whirling her nipples around I latched back on to her neck, kissing and sucking it leaving marks where I went.

She was moaning now, I swear I could almost smell her wetness rising from beneath her skirt.

' _Malfoy why don't you show Hermione here how much you are enjoying her show, thats it, Hermione look how hard Malfoy is for you'._

She looked over at Draco who had his cock out now, pumping it lazily in his hand, eyes trained on her chest watching me torture her with my nipple play.

' _Touch me pet, can you feel how hard I am for you now?'_

She reached over, more confident now she wasn't the only one vulnerable, she took down my fly and released me from my pants, grabbing as much of my cock as she could in her tiny hand she started to slowly jerk me off, thrusting my hips slightly upwards I encouraged her to pick up the pace. She surprised me by manoeuvring herself so she was half in my lap and proceeded to take me in her mouth, she attacked my cock with her tongue with great enthusiasm and I threw back my head with a loud groan. Gathering her skirt up around her waist I pulled down her panties exposing her pussy to the air. Dragging a finger down her slit it was as I suspected, completely drenched.

' _My my, little slut gets wet sucking her professors cock, naughty, dirty girl. What are we to do with you? I think a punishment is in order for your slutty behaviour, Malfoy come over here and spank this little slut into submission while I choke her with my cock'._

It seemed to me that Malfoy moved so fast that he almost apparated, still fisting his cock with one hand he softly touched her arse, dragging his hand over her soft flesh, both of us enjoying hearing her moan from his attentions.

He himself using two fingers entered her to see how wet she was, inhaling sharply when he felt how aroused she was.

' _Professor Snape was right Granger, your a filthy girl getting so wet for her professors cock, looks like you will be needing a punishment after all'._

At that his hand descended on her arse with a loud THWACK, she yelped a bit in surprise but continued to suck me off and I guided her head down more wanting her to take more of me in.

Malfoy was spanking her with a youthful vigour, he was quite good at it, not hitting the same areas twice, a variety of tempo and force. Her behind was a lovely shade of pink, Malfoys spanks were hitting close to her pussy and you could hear her cunt sloshing around, the spankings only serving to arouse her even more.

' _I don't think your punishment worked Malfoy, the girl is only more wet if that was at all possible. Perhaps you will have to resort to punishing her with that cock of yours instead'._

Hermione moaned in anticipation around my cock and wiggled her arse in the air as if to say come on in.

Malfoy vanished the rest of his clothes and did not hesitant in mounting her from behind, _'FUuCCCKKKKKKing Hellll Hermione, so fucking tight and wet, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK.'_

He was pounding into her now and she was now deep throating me, the force of Malfoys thrusts pushing her throat down around my cock. She was moaning and gasping feeling the force of being filled in two holes. I could feel her magic swirling around her, I had never felt more pure and alive. The feeling of her enthusiastic blow job, the purifying effect of her magic… My orgasm felt like it was ripped from my body, I filled her mouth and she tried to swallow as much as she could, Draco still pounding in to her from behind.

Wrapping my hand in her bushy hair I pulled her head up, _'Dirty girl, far too good at sucking cock, to think you were only a virgin until recently'_

She didn't respond but looked like she was on the verge of orgasming from Draco's attentions, Draco looked like he was transported fucking her, he was covered in a sheen of sweat, hair mussed and I had to begrudgingly admit he looked quite beautiful so undone.

' _Tell me pet, are you enjoying Draco's cock inside of you, have you been thinking about it since you sucked him off?'_

' _Yessssss, feels so good Draco, yes!'_

Draco was snapping his hips, hitting a spot deep inside of her, driving her closer to the edge.

' _Cum pet, your right there, just let go, feel Draco's cock filling you, just let go…'_

She let go… her magic burst forth from her as she came powerfully, drowning Draco in her response driving him to cum just as powerfully. He collapsed down on the chaise, Hermione still panting, her hair surrounding her face in a halo of frizz and sweat. Brushing the hair out of her face, I cleansed all of us with my wand and just basked in the feeling of contentment that I had only ever found with her…


	38. Chapter 38

On a roll, hope you like it. Some plot with just a hint of smut!

My mind felt curiously empty, all the thoughts of the war, of Harry, of my studies, my family all were gone. Replacing those were just thoughts of Draco and Severus, the way they made my body feel, how alive I felt. I wasn't sure how much time had passed but eventually Severus rose and barked some orders to the house elves in the kitchen through the fireplace and set about making himself presentable. I shakily rose myself, Draco assisting me to my feet and giving me a hesitant smile, I beamed back at him, reassuring him with my smile that I didn't regret our time together. Shuffling off to the bathroom to relieve myself and tame the crown of bush my hair had become I emerged feeling fresher. Draco was at the door with Severus conversing in mumbled whispers, _'Draco are you going?'_ I inquired, wondering if I should also get ready to leave, perhaps Severus wanted some alone time?

' _Yes Granger, I have some prefect duties to attend too, I will see you tomorrow in classes, thank you for quite an enjoyable afternoon',_ smirking at me and nodding at Severus he disappeared into the potions classroom and on to the dungeon halls.

' _Professor would you like me to leave too?'_

' _No Hermione if you please I would like to have a conversation with you, please sit, I will prepare us some tea'._

Sitting down and nervously playing with my hands I felt all the calm from our recent sexual activity disappear, what was all this about?

' _Hermione I have noticed recently that your magic seems to be quite a bit more powerful than I had originally estimated of you, in fact it seems to me you have powers that I'm scared to say I haven't seen before. As you know I wanted to discuss this with you earlier but with this business with Draco its fallen to the wayside. Is there something you would like to tell me?'._

I couldn't tell him, Dumbledore said that I shouldn't tell anyone, but I felt like I should, I could feel my magic buzzing around me, urging me to confess, it was like my magic wanted me to tell the Professor.

' _Sir do you have the book 'Powers of the uncommon witch and wizard' by Agrippina Bollard?'_

' _Yes I do, where are you going with this Hermione?'_

' _Please fetch it and turn to page 49, there you will find your answer'_

He rose hastily and stalked off into a little nook to his left and brought back a very aged and worse for wear copy, opening the book to the appropriate page he quickly scanned the page for the answers.

I watched him as his face drained of colour and he snapped the book shut, shot up from the chaise quickly and set about stalking around the room looking personally offended.

' _Naturalis really Hermione? Your dare I say the most powerful witch of our time! And you didn't think to tell me?'_

' _Professor Dumbledore begged me not to, you know what is at stake if your other master were to find out about me'._ He stopped mid pace and stared at me in dawning comprehension, _'He would find a way to exploit and destroy you'._

' _Yes he would, everyone I know and love would be in danger, knowing his style of coercion and manipulation'._

' _FUCK!'_ He slammed his fist against the wall and looked desperate and unhinged.

' _Severus its ok I trust you and your occlumens abilities not to betray me to him'._

He slumped against the wall looking defeated, _'Hermione its not that, didn't Dumbledore tell you about the logistics of Naturalis' and their partners?'_

' _Yes… though he didn't have a lot of information to impart but he did say that a Naturalis' chosen partner or partners would often become recipient to some of her powers through their connection'._

' _Dumbledore is a wise man and knows much knowledge about many things but sex magic is something he has never had much interest in and so thus his knowledge is patchy at best'_

' _Is there something that he missed? That I should know?"_

' _You gave me your virginity Hermione, thats powerful magic, a witches rite of passage into maturity, often her powers fully manifest after the act. I daresay you were only just coming into your powers when we engaged. The act combined with your precipice powers I imagine led to you realising your near full potential power. That is a magical bond. There is documentation of a Naturalis in Mongolia whom lost her virginity at the beset of her burgeoning powers. I assume you've heard of Genghis Khan? He drained her of her gift and set about conquering the world. You've given me something I cannot handle Hermione, we are connected now'._

' _But how do you know that thats whats happened here? Do you feel any change in your magic?'_

' _I'm a very powerful wizard Hermione, I keep my magic reined in a lot of the time, I would not notice a change in my powers but I'm expecting that if I were to tap into it I would find a change'_

' _Then do it! For Circe's sake I need to know if I've affected you!'_

' _Hermione for me to let down the barriers on my magic could be disastrous, I am at war with myself a lot of the time and my magic flows through my anger and loathing, what would happen if I were to burst that flood gate?'_

' _As you say I am perhaps the most powerful witch in existence right now, if anyone can handle it, it would be me'._

He looked conflicted and thoughtful for a moment and then set about constructing complicated wards around the room and doors.

' _Now would be the time to prepare yourself Hermione, I'm not sure how my magic will manifest itself unleashed, especially with the potential for your Naturalis' connection enhancing it'_

I myself let go of my magic and felt it ensconce me in its protection and power, Severus surveying me through heated eyes, clearly my magic affected him.

He stood in the middle of the room, closing his eyes I could feel the change in his magic as he lowered his barriers. Raw, primal, masculine, dark, so very dark, I felt it all wash over me and it went straight to my core and I moaned at the sudden onset of pleasure and arousal.

I heard him gutturally scream and drop to his knees as his magic rolled off him in waves, my magic rose to meet his and I watched it merge and dance playfully with one another, my magic cleansing his darkness and his magic adding a dangerous but powerful addition to mine. I felt like a dull knife that had been sharpened to deadly precision, my clitoris was aching now and I wanted to touch myself desperately. Looking over I saw the Professor had his cock out and was pumping it furiously, our magic reaching into the core of one another, I plunged my hand down my panties and started to frig myself violently. We were looking into one another eyes now, drinking in the erotic sight of each other bringing ourselves off, and drinking in the displays of our magic.

At once we both burst forth our orgasms, both of us screaming in ecstasy and joy, collapsing near one another as we felt the magic that was swirling above us die down and settle back into our bodies.


	39. Chapter 39

Just a short chappie. are you liking the plot part of it? Or are we here for the smut only? ;)

I felt different, more different than I thought I possibly could, there felt like there were parts of me missing, but what parts? The guilt… its gone, but how?! The cross I bore over Lily's death was gone, in its place was a new feeling, a new purpose. Save the world not for redemption but for a new world, one in which Hermione is leading it, one where I am at her side, the ones we love safe and the evil that is Voldemort and his Death Eaters all but destroyed in the face of the most powerful, intelligent and empathetic witch to walk amongst us.

I crawled over to where Hermione lay and scooped her up, cradling her on my shoulder and whispering words of gratitude and relief.

' _So its true, we're imprinted then? Now what?'_

' _Yes we are, what a cruel twist of fate for you to be saddled with an old and bitter man for your lover and companion'._

' _Don't say that, you don't see yourself how I see you, you'd be surprised but how pleased I am with this chain of events'._

' _I dare say you are right, you are always surprising me pet, in new, unexpected and delightful ways'._

' _So my question remains, now what? Do we tell Dumbledore?'._

' _No let us know keep the secret with us for now, there will be a time where he will need to know, closer to the final culmination of war but lets covet our secret a little while longer pet'._

' _Yes sir, really this imprinting is the least of our worries while Voldemort is on the loose, especially with his focus on Draco right now. When will we be staging Draco's assault on me?'._

' _I wont say too much but I will say your rounds have been swapped, you'll have your head girl duties in the dungeon area tomorrow night, alone. I will arrange it with Dumbledore and he will ensure we will not be disturbed, he knows what is at stake here'._

' _Then I best get back to my room and get ready for dinner and an early night sleep, I need rest'._

' _Yes pet you do, you've have an ahem physically taxing weekend'._

Kissing Hermione goodbye I couldn't help but feel hopeful for the future, a feeling of which I had not felt in a very long time.


	40. Chapter 40

Okay this a very dark chapter. May be triggering, warnings for violence and sex. If you have delicate sensibilities please don't read!

I was sitting in Snape's study feeling extremely nervous and on edge, he was going through with me the plan for Hermione's assault. I was paying attention but I couldn't help but feel conflicted, my cock was aching to pound her again, I felt like I had been hard all afternoon, but my brain knew what was at stake, oh just a little thing known as my life. That and my worry for Hermione's welfare, despite intellectually knowing it was consensual there was a part of me that still felt like it was wrong. Snape was assuring me he often felt like that before hand, and then he would smell her wet pussy and lose any semblance of reservations.

Soon it was time to go and I quickly went to the bathroom, freshened up and composed myself for what was to come.

' _You will do fine Draco, without being too blunt once your there and you see her your brain will stop and your cock will take over, trust me on this one'._

On this I definitely had to trust him, he had been here before and I had seen his memories he was definitely only focused on one thing: fucking Hermione into conniptions.

We left the room and settled in to our hiding places and waited for Hermione to come down this corridor on her rounds, I had a good view from the alcove I was in and would see her coming from a fair way away. I heard her demure foot steps before I saw her, she materialised in my vision and I could see she was nervous, I could also see she was dressed differently. She was without her robe and the little minx had shortened her school skirt and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse. If her aim was to help alleviate my nervousness and increase my arousal she succeeded admirably. She was just about to pass my alcove when Snape pounced on her from his and dragged her into the darkness, she was screaming and he was covering her mouth and whispering threats into her ear. Her back was pressed up against his front and his arm was snaked around her throat and covering her mouth while she thrashed around in protest.

I emerged from my hiding place and approached her, ' _Well well well heres the little mud blood whore Snape has been regaling me with, apparently he found the sole use for your kind uh Granger?'_

She was wide eyed and still struggling, there was some heat in her eyes I recognised from our past interactions and Snape's pensieve so I knew she was okay.

' _Tut tut tut the more you struggle the more this is going to hurt you, Snape can testify to that can't you Snape? I'm sure your more than willing to perform a few torture curses on her to get her compliance?_

' _Certainly Mister Malfoy, in fact Granger do you remember the curse I performed on your filthy tits last week, perhaps you'd like to be reacquainted?'._

She threw her head back and forth imitating no and I chuckled menacingly as I focused my wand on her blouse severing her buttons revealing her bra clad breasts and taunt stomach.

' _So Granger, here's whats going to happen, I'm going to humiliate and degrade you, your going to feel what its like to be fucked by someone who hates you, someone who has hated you his entire life, I'm going to make you feel like the piece of mud blood trash you are. All the while Snape here is going to prevent you from fighting back, he's going to whisper the truth in your ear while I'm using that cunt of yours. That your nothing, your just a hole for greater wizards like us to have our way with'_

I hated saying these words, I didn't hate her, not even close but the talk about using her cunt for my own pleasure that rang with a sliver of truth, I looked at Snape for approval, he nodded to me that Granger was fine, and having seen how hot and bothered she got from having Snape talk the nasty things he did to her in the past I knew there was a part of her loving what was being said to her.

Snape vanished her bra and started twisting and turning her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger, flicking them, pinching them all the while laughing in her ear as she shrieked beneath his hand.

I released my cock from my trousers, had I even been this hard? Watching Snape assault her tits I needed relief of my own. _'Get on your knees whore, time for you to learn your place'._

Snape pushed her down on the floor, I felt the slight ripple of magic and realised he had wandlessly and wordlessly cast a cushioning charm for her.

Grabbing her hair with one hand and using the other to guide her mouth I parted her lips with my swollen cock, _'Thats it slut, take all of it, if you do a good enough job when the Dark Lord wins I'll request you live for the sole purpose of being my mud blood fuck slut'._

Snape took over from the grabbing of her hair and pushed her up and down over my cock with ferocity, I played my part and put my hands behind my head as I couldn't help but enjoy the feel of my cock hitting the back of Granger's throat. She was choking hard now, tears were forming in her eyes but still Snape kept up his relentless hold over her forcing her to pleasure me as he goaded me to destroy her mouth and threatening her with compliance. Eventually he pulled her off me as she spat her saliva on the dungeon floor and gasped for air.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back up, choking her with one hand as he used the other to tear off her school skirt and panties. She was gasping for air, I trusted Snape to know her limits, my eyes were strained to her cunt as I could smell her arousal heavy in the cool dungeon air.

I grabbed her right leg, folding it up against Snape's body as I rammed my cock into her tight dripping cunt, Snape was still choking her, releasing her every now and then so she could get air and I pounded into her relentlessly. I realised he was choking her so she wouldn't voice her pleasure at our assault, I remembered how vocal she had been when Snape and I had taken her yesterday, she was a loud little slut.

' _Can you feel that whore?, can you feel that pure blood cock, hurts doesn't it? Your not going to be able to walk for a week after I've finished hate fucking this filthy body of yours'._

I felt a hot wash of fluid cover my cock, the girl had cum quite thoroughly, her pussy walls still fluttering against me as I continued my assault.

Snape was rubbing his cock on the back of her arse like a threat, keeping up a rhythm of choking her, slapping her tits hard and pinching her nipples. I could feel myself close to orgasm, I nodded to Snape to tell him I was near, he threw her down on the floor in a heap, he grabbed his member out of his trousers and we both pumped our cocks over her prone body covering her with our fluids, focusing on her tits, face and cunt.

' _Come on Draco leave the slut there to pick herself up, if the rest of the Slytherin house find her then they can use her as they see fit'._

' _Thanks for the fuck Granger, now every time you see me you will know what I did to you and what filth you really are, mud blood slut..'_

We ambled off like we were really going to leave her, we turned a corner and at that the memory for Voldemort complete Snape rushed back like lightening, swooping down and plucking her from the floor and running into his chambers with her. It was actually nice to see him so concerned for her, something in him had definitely changed since being with her the way he had.

I followed in behind them, shutting the door and sitting down awkwardly in the armchair as Snape tenderly cared for Hermione in the shower, I could hear him coaxing her to take healing potions and quietening her protestations at him washing her body himself. Smiling to my myself listening to them banter back like an actual couple I suddenly felt very alone, maybe I should leave I thought, but I wanted to make sure Hermione was okay.

Eventually they emerged, Hermione clad in one of Snapes emerald green bath robes, rushing up I clasped her hands in mine, _'Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Are you mad at me?'._

' _Silly boy, I'm fine, I'm absolutely fine, you two fuss over me far too much, I'm not mad at you, without saying too much to embarrass myself I will tell you that I enjoyed it very much so you needn't worry okay'._

Exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding I sat down next to her and pulled her in for a sideways hug, she nestled into my neck contentedly. I could feel her magic fluttering about around her, it was always very active after sexual activity, I didn't know much about sex magic so I didn't think too much of it. Though I always enjoyed the way her magic seemed curious about me, like a playful kitten and I let it wash over me, embracing it which seemed to please it.

Snape settled in on her other side, tracing circles absentmindedly on her knee, his hair obscuring his eyes but a faint smile on his face nonetheless. All of us just sat there not saying anything, enjoying the fire and each others company, oh but how I could get used to this I thought.


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you for the recent reviews, I'm glad that people are enjoying the smut and the plot. I'll be honest the plot is secondary to the smut, I'm not really a story writer. this was just a messed up little smutty scenario in my head that I thought I would put to 'paper'. In saying that this story has fair while left in it I think. I've mapped out a basic plot in my head and then loads of smut will fill in the rest. For anyone who started following this story from the get go you know I can be sporadic with my updates. So apologies for that but now lets get on with this chapter shall we. Warnings for sexual content but not particularly dark so no trigger warnings here.

' _Thankyou for coming here this late in the evening Miss Granger, I trust you are well?'._

' _Yes headmaster I am thank you for asking, this week has been very hectic with studies and head girl duties but I am coping, and how are you?'_

' _How funny Miss Granger there aren't too many people whom inquire about my well being, I'm not actually sure how to answer that'_

Chuckling to himself he grabbed a lemon drop from his jar and looked almost pensive for a minute during his quiet reflection.

' _I dare say people are used to relying on you to help solve their problems that they cant fathom you having a problem yourself that could benefit from their assistance'._

' _Perhaps your keen insight is right again Hermione, however in this instance I am going to ask you for help with something, it concerns young Harry'_

' _Harry? Is everything ok? Is he ok?'_

' _Shhh yes yes he is fine for the mean time, but I fear we have a problem. A quite large one. Earlier this evening I believe he saw in an insight into Voldemort's mind through their connection. It was of Voldemort gloating with Professor Snape and Mister Malfoy over an apparent assault of yourself earlier in the week'._

I was devastated, Harry oh Harry, my poor Harry. Severus and Draco had left as they did every Friday night for the death eater revel and to report to the Dark Lord Draco's 'successful' mission'. Evidently Voldemort's disgusting glee permeated Harry's consciousness, oh this is terrible!

' _You've gone quite white Miss Granger, can I get you something?'_

' _Harry is he ok? Where is he now?'._

' _He is in the hospital wing, I had to promise him that you were not harmed in any way and that it was just a ploy from Voldemort not an actual memory of his, I would like to take you to see him if you'd be willing?'_

' _Yes of course, when? now?'._

' _In a minute Miss Granger, first I must ask you for that help I hinted at earlier'._

' _Go on'._ Gods get on with it old man I must see Harry!

' _Will you let Severus train you in legilimency and occlumency so you can help Harry block out Voldemort from his mind? I think you can agree you have a vested interest in thus?'_

' _Yes of course I will, is Professor Snape amiable to this idea? Have you spoken to him?'_

' _Not as yet I haven't though I cant expect there will be a problem, I find he is quite easily persuaded to spend time with you in any way possible'_

Blushing I avoided Dumbledore's eyes, was there something Dumbledore knew that I didn't? Did he know about Severus and I imprinting? Surely he would say something if he did.

' _Well as long as Professor Snape is able and willing then of course I will help, can I see Harry now?'_

Smiling benignly he rose and bade me to follow him, poor Harry he must've been out of his mind with worry and vengeance over my well being. Draco and Severus were lucky they weren't in the castle at the time because an angry Harry is a scary powerful Harry.

' _Hermione!'_

' _Harry!'_ I jumped into the hospital bed with him hugging him tightly, feeling so guilty that he had this breakdown of sorts because of me.

' _Hermione are you ok? Please tell me your okay? I had this vision of Voldemort gloating over Snape and Malfoy raping you, please tell me its not true, please…'_

' _Oh Harry its not true at all, neither have hurt me in any way, Voldemort must have been messing with you Harry, I promise you I am fine'._

He was cradling my head searching my eyes for the truth, I gazed back at him with reassurance, I wasn't lying I was fine, Draco and Severus never did anything to me that I didn't when it came down to it love and welcome.

' _Headmaster if you called me here to witness Potter and Granger necking in the hospital ward I am going to be most annoyed'._

I went to quickly get away from Harry but Harry pulled me closer to him protectively, glaring at Snape the whole time.

The Professor was purposely avoiding my eye, oh how I hoped he didn't think anything was happening with Harry and I again!

' _Calm Severus, young Harry is just pleased to see Miss Granger unharmed, he had a vision from Voldemort that you and Draco were bragging to him that you brutally attacked Miss Granger earlier in the week'._

If I knew Severus any less or perhaps if we weren't imprinted I would not have noticed the very slight tick in his left eye at Dumbledore's words.

' _Thats quite an accusation Potter, I assume Miss Granger has taken the time to assure you that no such act occurred?'_

' _Yes she did though being honest Professor if I found out it was true I would not be surprised in the least'._

' _Harry! You cant talk to Professor Snape like that!'_

' _I don't trust him Hermione, I never will'_

' _Did you hear that headmaster I don't have the esteem of your golden boy Potter, shall I clear out my desk this evening then?'_

' _Quiet both of you, squabbling like first years, you two never cease to disappoint me with your childish displays'_

' _Severus I asked you here this evening to ask with your assistance to help Harry block out any further attacks from Voldemort's mind'_

' _You can't mean for me to try and teach him occlumency again headmaster, last time was dare I say a complete disaster'._

' _No I mean for you to teach Miss Granger both legilimency and occlumency so she can teach Harry, which I can safely assume would be more successful an endeavour'_

' _And you think I would be more willing to spend time with Miss Granger than I would Mister Potter, thats a quite large assumption to make headmaster'._

' _Who knows Severus perhaps you will grow to appreciate Miss Grangers company'_

Severus snorted through his large nose but didn't deign a response, though he did stare at me intently, I could feel his magic unhappy about my proximity to Harry. Extricating myself from Harry's grasp I grabbed his hand, ' _I think its a good idea Harry I cant handle the idea of Voldemort manipulating you through me in any real or imaginary way'._

He squeezed my hand in agreement, letting me be guided out of the room with the Professor while he talked further with the headmaster.

I felt Severus' hand on my lower back as he guided me through the halls and into his study, closing the door behind us he spun around and slammed me against the door, trapping my body with his.

' _Are you not aware you are mine Miss Granger, did you forget us imprinted when you went and scurried off into the arms and bed of another man?'_

' _Its not like that! Harry is my best friend! He was ill, he was literally worried sick about me because he saw Voldemorts mind as he watched you three having a jovial time reminiscing about my rape in the halls of Hogwarts!'._

' _But it wasn't rape was it pet? You loved every minute of Dracos and I's attentions didn't you?'._

His hand was snaking under my robe, stroking my pussy through my underwear, I was heating up in spite of the anger I was feeling towards him at this moment.

' _Harry does not know the truth and nor do I want him to know, he would not understand'.'_

' _No he would not understand how his best friend likes her cunt eaten, fingered and fucked by her ugly old potions master would he?'_

At that he inserted one of his long tapered and talented fingers inside of me, massaging the walls of my pussy and sending me into sexual overdrive.

' _Please sir, please…'_

' _What does my pet need tell me what she wants and if she's a good girl I might just give it to her'._

' _Please fuck me with your fingers, I'll be such a good girl I promise!'_

' _Then touch yourself dirty girl, I want to see you rub your clit while I was finger fuck you'._

My hand snaked down and I started rubbing my clit furiously, feeling how wet my cunt was as he pumped in and out, tapping into that spot that sent me crashing over the edge.

' _Are you going to cum precious?'_

' _Yes sir I'm very close'_

' _You'll cum when I let you, your not to cum until I explicitly give you permission'_

' _Please! I want to cum so badly, please sir!'_

' _Tell me how you'll be a good girl for me, that you want me'_

' _I will be good I promise! And I do want you! I want to please you so bad, I want you to fuck me every day, I need your fingers and your tongue and your cock in my holes all the time'._

' _Oh you are my good girl aren't you? You know what your old perverted professor likes to hear from his little head girl slut, well go on then show me how much you like it by screaming my name as you cum'._

I gave my clit one final rub as I felt his fingers pumping inside of me I came undone, _'SEVERUS FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUCK!'_

' _Good girl, who's my good girl, very good, I'm very pleased'._

At that pronouncement he kissed me quite thoroughly, had we ever kissed like this? Returning the affection with fervour I revelled in his affections and his praise, feeling our magic rise up above us and swirl around powerfully, our imprinting seemed to grow stronger with every interaction.


	42. Chapter 42

I was originally planning on having this plot development a lot later in the story but I got impatient. I'm sure it won't be a surprise to anyone! Warnings for sexual scenes. Do I really need to put these warnings, pretty much every chapter has sex lol

Hope you like it!

The meeting with Voldemort went as expected, he was near beside himself with glee at seeing Snape and I's memories of our time with Hermione in the dungeon halls. He was such a sick fuck, I was so glad I was now dedicated to bringing down his evil scaly arse. I was sitting in Hermiones lounge room, a perk of being head girl evidently, drinking tea, eating scones and trading stories.

' _But surely Snape told you what happened? Didn't you just say that you saw him last night after we returned?'_

Avoiding my eye, ' _yes we saw each other briefly after talking to Harry and the headmaster in the hospital wing'._

' _Ah I assume you two did more physical communication than verbal? I have to say Snape is quite taken with you, I never thought I would see him with a woman let alone be happy with one'._

' _Happy? I don't think so, I'm sure I'm just an easy lay and pleasant distraction from the horrors of a double spy life'_

' _Now I know you don't actually believe that, you know Snapes disposition, he never does anything half heartedly, everything he does is with full and unrelenting passion'_

' _Full and unrelenting passion… Yes that is a good way to describe him'._

' _I wish I had something even close to what you two have…'_

' _Draco, Severus and I are not a couple, we are just two people thrown together through less than desirable circumstances trying to make the best of it'._

' _So Granger if I were to court me you are available to be wooed?'_

' _Court me? Pfft! Malfoys don't court they conquer'._

Letting out a bark of laughter I had to agree with her assessment there. _'But in all seriousness Granger I like you. Your smart and funny and sexy and powerful and you know who I truly am, does it surprise you to hear I want you?'_

She looked mildly uncomfortable, what wasn't she telling me? I felt like there was something she was keeping from me but wanted to confess but couldn't? What was going on?

' _I like you too Malfoy, in fact liking you confuses me, not for the obvious reasons like our past or our blood or our houses but because I like you but I also like Severus…'_

' _Ah and right now in the race to win Hermiones affections Snape is winning? Never in my wildest nightmares did I think that I'd lose a woman to my godfather…'_

' _Its not like that! Well it is and it isn't! I don't know what I feel half the time. All I know is when us three were sitting by the fire on Monday it was a closeness and a happiness I had never felt before. And it wasn't me feeling it for just you or just Severus, it was us three. Severus and I have this amazing intense connection, sometimes it scares me. But you and I have this balanced connection, a playful one, I feel like you both give me something but I don't know what that means right now…'_

It was like I could feel her within my reach, I wanted her, hell sometimes I felt like I needed her. I know Snape feels the same for her and if I was being truly honest he deserved the happiness more than I. But I couldn't help how I felt for her, and what she described about us spending time by the fire that night… I knew exactly what she was talking about…

I couldn't take it anymore, leaning into her I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her gently, I felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat and then she was kissing me back! Hesitantly but she was indeed kissing me back, I took a gamble and deepened the kiss, opening my mouth and darting my tongue forth encouraging her to meet me. Feeling her open to me I tasted her and drowned in her sweetness, she was moaning into my mouth now and I knew we both needed more. Breaking the kiss I rose from the couch and extended my hand to hers, she nervously put her hand in mine and I guided her to her bedroom. Backing her against the foot of her bed I kissed her softly and gently gauging her reactions. She responded in kind and I felt her hands explore my body, working her way under my shirt and dragging her nails down my back. Gods she was going to be the death of me before I even get inside of her.

I kicked her foot out of underneath her and sent her tumbling on to the bed with me, pressing my body down on top of hers, rubbing my hard cock on her thigh as I kissed her with more passion than I thought I could ever feel for someone.

Hitching up her dress I yanked down her panties cupping her mound with my hand I felt her fumble with my pants, the moisture of her slit was soaking her and through on to my hand.

I parted her lips with my fingers and dragged the moisture dripping from her cunt onto her clitoris and languidly rolled it under my fingers.

' _Draco please… Draco PLEASE'_

' _What do you want Hermione, you have to tell me'_

' _Please fuck me, I want you so bad, please…'_

I didn't need to be told twice as I unbuttoned the rest of pants and shrugged out my shirt as she removed her dress leaving her naked and willing before me.

So fucking beautiful….

I rolled her on top of me kissing her further, heating her up as she rubbed her pussy on my cock with wanton abandon.

' _If you want it kitten then its yours, I want to see you ride my cock, take pleasure from it'._

She must have been so far gone as she didn't even hesitate, rising up she took hold of the base of my cock and lowered her cunt over it slowly, moaning sexily as she felt it fill her up completely.

I felt my eyes roll back into the back of my head, pure BLISS. This woman had the promised land in between her legs.

I felt her test the feeling of fullness as she slowly rocked back and forth over me, gaining more confidence and starting to ride me in earnest now. Grabbing her hips and I guided her up and down over my cock, then she started to grind fast and furious going deeper as she went. Screaming in pleasure, I reached up and pinched her nipples and that was enough to unhinge her, her cunt sloshed around my cock as she came violently in a beautiful and uninhibited display. Her magic was swirling around her, I could almost feel how powerful she was, surely she couldn't be this powerful, it was just the orgasm? Her magic was licking at my consciousness, wanting to find its way inside me, feeling its way around my soul? Or thats how it felt, I embraced it and felt its joy as I didn't fight it, I flipped her over and started to snap my hips into her, pounding her delicious pussy, letting her magic buoy my spirit, breaking something inside of me as I rode her mercilessly towards my own completion and hers again judging from her screaming of my name.

Collapsing next to her I felt at peace, it wasn't until I heard a whining noise did I realise she was crying?

' _Oh god what have I done, oh god Draco Im so sorry!'_

Sorry? What on earth was she talking about?

' _Hermione if you think I regret what happened then your mistaken, do you regret what happened?'_

Her powers dressed her instantly, I had never seen that happen before, what in Merlins name was going on?

She tore out of her room and in a flurry of panic, I quickly threw some clothes on and rushed off after her wondering where the hell she was going until we got into the dungeons and it was apparent where she was going: Snape…


	43. Chapter 43

So I had an anonymous review on the last chapter calling Hermione a slut. Not sure if you were purposely slut shaming or not but I will say this- This is a story of Hermione in a relationship with two men. The description of the story was that. Don't ya'll be clicking on stories that have sex and multiple partner warnings and then get all high and mighty about the characters actions. Only Severus gets to call her a slut and Draco if the mood takes him ;)

And someone asked does Hermione really think that Snape will be mad with her for imprinting with Draco after he had already witnessed Draco on multiple occasions have sex with Hermione. I'll say this - in this universe Snape is a jealous and covetous man who cares greatly for Hermione. He has admitted so in prior chapters. And also theres a difference between sex and the big L-word ;)

Now back to the story that the majority of your are loving, thanks for those whom have left lovely reviews.

Who on earth was pounding on my door on a Saturday morning? My magic answered me immediately: it was Hermione… Scared she was in trouble I jerked open the door and she all but barrelled in with Malfoy in hot pursuit.

What on earth was going on? Pulling my wand on Malfoy I pulled Hermione into my body in a small effort to console the near hysterical witch before me.

' _Pray tell godson, what did you do to upset Miss Granger?'_

He was near hysterical himself, he was struggling to breath and was stammering and carrying on.

' _Compose yourself and explain in clear and certain terms what has led to Hermione in this state'._

' _We, we, we well we had sex and then'_ —

' _You and Hermione were fucking this morning? What happened to tea and scones?'_ My rage was billowing inside of me, Hermione was still inconsolable, did he hurt her?

' _We had the tea and scones and then we were talking—'_

' _Talking about what Malfoy?'_

' _I was telling her that I wanted to be with her, you know as a couple and she was saying she was confused because she feels strongly for you but she says she feels something for me too. That you guys have this intense connection but I help balance her and she wished she could have what we had on the chaise by the fire that evening, us three, together'_

' _Stop your rambling cut to the part where you fucked her and led to her having what is evidently a nervous breakdown'_

' _I kissed her, I didn't care that she has feelings for you, I was willing to share I just wanted her and I wanted her to know it'_

I remembered having similar thoughts after I had fucked her in my quarters, that I didn't care if I had to share with Malfoy, all I cared about was being with her in whichever way I could get. Evidently Malfoy had similar thoughts.

' _And then things progressed from the kiss, leading to sex, at what point did she start crying hysterically?'_

' _Afterwards, it was afterwards, the sex was amazing, her magic was pouring over me, it made the connection feel even more intense and then_ —'

' _Her magic? Her magic was manifesting itself? How did it make you feel, what happened?'_

At that Hermione tore herself from my hold, _'We imprinted Severus, I imprinted on Draco, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen, please I'm so sorry, please, please, please, please!'_

She was hysterical again, falling to the floor in a mess of curls and tears she sobbed brokenly.

' _Imprinted? What the hell is she talking about Snape? What did she do? What did her magic do?'_

Ignoring Malfoy I gathered Hermione off the floor and took her into my room on the bed, heading into my bathroom I procured a calming draught from the potion cabinet and forced it down her throat. Her crying turned into hiccupping which turned into her whispering sorry over and over again. Sighing I turned back to the Malfoy boy, _'Draco Hermione is an uncommonly powerful witch, she is what is known as a Naturalis a witch who's power is almost limitless, she can draw power from her own magical core without suffering magical exhaustion, from objects, from places and yes from other people. Right now you are looking at perhaps the most powerful magical creature in existence right now, or she will be once she comes into her powers completely'._

Malfoy looked at the broken woman in disbelief, _'But what does that have to do with me? with you? Whats imprinting?'_

' _Imprinting Malfoy is when a Naturalis forms a connection with a lover, a very powerful connection at that. You will find your powers will increase when hers grow, it is permanent, the imprinting is for life'._

' _Let me guess you two are imprinted already?'_

' _Yes, it was a glorious week or so feeling chosen by the most powerful witch in existence, should've known it was not to last'._ The feeling of bitterness and disappointment was coursing through my veins like acid. I considered Hermione mine and now just like that she was not mine, she was to be shared, with the Malfoy boy. I started pacing around the room, my coat billowing around me dramatically as I tried to assimilate this new information and not let loose my magic and anger.

The boy crumpled into the nearest chair, I almost felt sorry for him, one minute he's having the best sex of his life and the next his whole world changes and the woman who was the cause of both of those is a crying hot mess.

Grabbing my decanter of fire whiskey I poured both Draco and I a drink, he shotted it back without a second thought, not even wincing as the hot liquid tore down his throat.

' _I don't care you know?'_

' _Don't care about what Draco?'_

' _That she imprinted with you, her magic chose both of us, theres some part of our magic that bonds with hers, this is bigger than us, than us as men. I don't want to engage in some petty contest with you over her'._

Acerbically I replied _'How very noble of you mister Malfoy'._

' _You can wallow in pity all you want that she wants me too, but heres the crux of the situation; Hermione is beautiful, smart and powerful and she's going to change the world, she's going to change the course of this war do you understand? And she, her magic, SHE chose US. Us pathetic Slytherin men to be her chosen ones, to be by her side, to share in her power, I'm in awe…'_

I looked over at Malfoy with begrudging respect, I had to hand it to him he was handling this better than I was.

' _Plus I don't know about you but Im feeling pretty grateful that she imprinted with us and not Potter and Weasley'._

I couldn't help it, I laughed whole heartedly at that, feeling the feelings of jealousy ebb away slightly, it was quite cathartic.

' _Your not mad?'_ she whispered it from the door way, looking wide eyed and fearful.

' _Come here pet',_ I beckoned her to sit on my lap, holding her face to mine and kissing her chastely.

' _I was, but I am not anymore, trust me there are far worse fates than being tied to for life with a powerful, beautiful and capable woman. That she is also tied to for life with my godson is of small consequence. I know there are far worse fates because I was living it a month ago'._

' _Oh Severus..'_ And she kissed me with lots of unsaid emotion and I smiled in to her kiss.

Breaking it she she got up and knelt down at Draco's side, ' _Draco I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen, you just wanted to fuck me and now your connected to me for life!'._

' _Granger I told you I wanted to do more than just fuck you, I wanted you, and now I have you, all in all its been a pretty good day'._

She smiled gratefully, rising from the floor she leant down and kissed Draco soundly, a small twinge of jealousy but no rage, no anger.

' _Well then I feel a plan formulating… Right now I am on the cusp of being the most powerful witch of modern times and you boys just happen to be extremely powerful wizards in your own rights, but now… but now with our imprinting your powers will grow. I want to take down Voldemort and I shall do so with you two by my side'._

' _Then I suppose we must let Dumbledore know… as much as I hate to do so, he is a master strategist and also immensely powerful'._

' _Right then, that can wait for another day, in the mean time I have time booked in with Harry going through the theory of legilimency and occlumency'._

At that she kissed us both goodbye and all but skipped out of the room.

Looking over at Malfoy I sighed and poured us another shot of fire whiskey.


	44. Chapter 44

' _Are you feeling any better Harry? Are you sure your up for this?'_

' _Usually I'd use any excuse to avoid a Granger study session but I know how important this is Hermione, what I saw, what I felt I do not want to feel again. I thought they hurt you but worse, I cannot feel that again'_

I clasped Harry's hand gratefully, he cared about me, pure and true, the love of a friend, uncomplicated and steadfast.

' _And you shan't! I myself shall make sure of it, and when have I ever let you down?'_

' _Never, and I don't believe Voldemort himself would stand a chance in the face of a stubborn and resolute Hermione Granger'._

' _I'd like to think so! Now lets get stuck into this theory, I've included in your readings other mind connections as well. I think it best that you learn the background of proven and well known mind connections like legilimency and occlumency but also ones that exist in magical theory, ones that may be rare or rumoured. I'm not taking any chances, Voldemort could seek to exploit some obscure branch of mind magic and I'm not going to be unprepared for the possibility'._

' _You've certainly thought of everything, when do you start your lessons with Snape?'_

' _Professor Snape Harry, and some time this week. Just have to organise around our schedules'._

' _Are you scared?'_

' _What of Professor Snape? No of course not why would I be scared?'_

' _Because the greasy git is going to be rooting through your mind and you through his thats why, I'd rather eat a bogey flavoured every flavour bean than spend my evening doing that'._

Laughing at Harry's dramatic proclamation I paused and thought about what he said, Severus and I were lovers and imprinted ones at that, what if he saw something he didn't like in my mind or the reverse?

' _Perhaps I will find out something horrifying like that Snape secretly practices ballet, Snape in a leotard can you imagine?'_

Snorting with laughter Harry shook his head, _'No Hermione I cannot and I certainly hope you don't live to witness such atrocities'._

Leaving him to read over the information I prepared for him I curled up on a lounge in the library and got ahead on my Transfiguration readings.

' _Hermione, come check this out'_

' _What is it Harry?'._

' _There's one of those rare and rumoured mind connections that I find interesting'_

' _Oh what is it?'_

' _Its the melding phenomenon, its where a witch or wizard melds their mind and power with another to channel the power of a more powerful witch or wizard in times of crises. The author says it was a pureblood custom of the middle ages, when witches were hunted during the inquisition she could channel the power of her lover, mother or friend etc to overcome the witch hunters. Do you think Dumbledore and I have a close enough bond? I mean if I had mine and Dumbledores power then perhaps I could defeat Voldemort right?'_

My mind was whirring with possibilities but not with thoughts of Harry melding with Dumbledore but Harry melding with me and by proxy also Severus and Draco.

' _I think its something to put in the to be revisited pile Harry, it definitely has merit but needs more research, but right now we need to focus on training your mind'._

' _Great, thanks for doing this Hermione, I feel like I actually have some control back in my life doing this, I'm so grateful your my friend'._

' _Me too Harry now hurry up and finish this chapter, Ron will kill me if you miss Quidditch practice because you were studying'._


	45. Chapter 45

**Draco and Severus have a discussion. I'm looking forward to fleshing out their growing friendship as well. I know a lot of you were a bit upset that Hermione imprinted with Draco as well. Feeling bad for Severus that he doesn't get our heroine all to himself! Don't feel too bad for him, now he gets a lover and a best friend.**

After Hermione had trounced off to give some attention to Scar head Snape and I were left with our thoughts and a bottle of fire whiskey. Imprinted, with Hermione… This was for life? It was hard to really imagine a life beyond the war, in fact in my darkest thoughts I truly believed that I wouldn't survive this war. Voldemort would learn of my betrayal and Avada my arse straight into purgatory, looking over at Snape I could tell he had been thinking similar thoughts. Perhaps why he was so willing to not lose his proverbial shit over Hermione and I imprinting, if he were to die perhaps there was a hope in hell that I would survive and I would care for her, that she would not be broken by losing an imprinted lover. It seemed to me both at times extremely complicated yet very simple at the same time. The situation complicated but at the core of it I cared for and perhaps even loved Hermione, it was something I certainly hadn't felt before, all I knew is it felt extremely right. Like when I held my wand for the first time, that ignition of magic and bonding, like coming home.

Severus cleared his throat, he was musing over a question, surveying me in a sideways glance.

' _Draco, when you and Hermione were intimate this morning what was your coupling like?'._

' _Um excuse me? I know all three of us are in this situation together but I don't think that is of any concern of yours'._

' _Don't be ridiculous boy! I'm not trying to get some sort of perverted insight into your sex life, I'm trying to figure Hermione out, trying to figure where you and I stand with her, what we can offer her, how we can fulfil her…'_

I didn't exactly know what to say to that, even though I had seen for myself how much Snape cared for Hermione it always shocked me to hear him say these sentiments out loud.

' _Well when her and I were talking earlier she did say something that may shed some light…'_

' _Hmmm? Yes at your tea and scones chat, well?'_

' _She said that you and her had a very intense connection, but her and I were more playful, in terms of our sex it wasn't the kind of sex you and her have had, you had mentioned she was a bit of a masochist, theres hasn't really been much of that with her and I outside the plays for Voldemort'._

' _Yes thats where I wondered how it all fit for her, for another to imprint with her there must be something both of us can offer her, some point of necessary difference'._

' _Well as much as I shamefully enjoyed the performance for Voldemort, I don't have a preferred taste for sexual domination, I don't mind leading the interactions and for the sex to be more on the rough side, but its not the same as it is with you and her. And in saying that I would never say no if thats what she wanted from me or if she wanted to engage both us again in that way'._

' _I think she needs that submission with me, when her and I discussed domination and submission she said it rang true for her. And I prefer my sexual encounters with her to be as thus, it may be crude and egocentric of me but there is definitely something about sexually dominating the most powerful witch in existence right now'._

I had to laugh at that as it was just very Snape, he was a bastard through and through and despite his recent softer side with Hermione it wasn't going to change.

' _Well then I would say that we should just continue with how we have been with her, you give her the domination she craves and I give her the light hearted teenage puppy love she also craves'._

Snape's face screwed up in disgust, _'Yes you can have the puppy love, I am not cut out for such sentiments. But you would not be averse to playing with her and I sexually like the other day?'._

' _Ah no any time you need to get her under control with another cock, consider me on call'._

Smirking to himself looking quite every bit the dark and perverted bat of the dungeons he was I couldn't help but internally shudder, already sympathising with Hermione's future very sore pussy.


	46. Chapter 46

Some Snape and Hermione one on one smut now. Warnings for rough sex and domination

It was Friday night and Hermione was due in my quarters for her first occulmency lesson, I hoped to all the powers that be that she would at least be more capable at this than Saint Potter…

I could feel her presence at the door before she could even raise her hand to knock, pulling open the door I yanked her arm and pulled her into my study.

' _Severus! I'm not a doll you cant just pull me any which way you so please!'._

Trapping her against the back of the door, I pressed into her body, all thoughts of Dumbledore's directives over these lessons forgotten feeling her so close to me after a week of being without her.

Sensing my mood she nervously swallowed and looking at me with slightly fearful and slightly heated eyes, wondering how far I would take this.

' _Oh you'll find witch that I can and will contort your body into whatever delicious shapes I so please, I'll shove my cock into any hole I so please, I'll spank and pinch any of your tender flesh I so please, won't I pet?'._

Ever so slightly rubbing her breasts up and down my chest she was hooked on my words and completely open to whatever it was I so wanted to do with her. Finding I didn't have the time or inclination for any of the filthy scenarios I had running through my brain during the week, of floggers and clamps, paddles and plugs. I just wanted inside of her, simply to fill her up and hear her cry my name.

' _Yes sir, please, all of that and more sir'._

' _Dirty girl, begging her professor to do all sorts of perverted and disgusting things to her nubile body, turn around slut, lift up your skirt and show me whats mine'._

Slowly turning around, legs slightly trembling with desire she pressed her cheek against the door, stuck out her arse and showed me her black satin panties, I promptly vanished those and she was left completely vulnerable to me.

' _Now take your hands and pull apart your pussy lips and show me that greedy hole of yours'._

Whimpering now she did as I bade her to do and could see her pussy trickling its juices down her leg, her cunt begging me to fill her.

' _Now which hole should I fuck? This juicy cunt or your tight little arsehole here?._ Using my index finger I coated it in her juices and slowly pressed it inside her arsehole, hearing her moan unashamedly to my intrusion.

' _Oh god both please sir, I need you everywhere'._

' _Greedy little slut aren't you? I'm going to fuck your cunt good and hard against this door like the little Gryffindor whore you are, you wouldn't even want to wait the 2 minutes to get to my bed would you girl?'._

' _Need you now! Please yes fuck me against the door! Please sir I cant wait any longer I'm burning up'._

' _I don't think I'll even put a silencing charm up, everyone who walks past my door will hear your screams and the wet slurping sounds of your pussy and know your getting reamed by your potions master against his door'._

I had already taken off my pants during my threat about the silencing charm, an empty threat, the door is always silenced and warded but I knew it would heighten her arousal.

She was writhing on the door like a cat in heat, beyond dignity now and just waiting for my cock to give her what she needed to let go.

Positioning myself at her entrance it was like I could feel the wet heat pouring off her like a sauna, grabbing her hips I jerked her body over my cock in one violent swift movement and heard her yelp in surprise, I wasted no time and was slamming her body against the door, punishing her pussy for constantly invading my waking and sleeping thoughts, I could hear her screaming my name as I pounded her, Voldemort himself wouldn't be able to pull me off her body, I knew she could take the rough ride I was giving her, my ideal woman. Smart, powerful and the perfect little fuck slut.

After she orgasmed I pulled out, cast a cleaning and lubricating charm of her arsehole and plunged in as promised earlier, shrieking in both pain and pleasure I gripped her luscious arse, no doubt leaving bruises she would treasure later. I cant believe I forgot how tight her arsehole was, Merlins beard she had a set of the tightest holes I have ever had the pleasure of fucking.

Groaning I felt my balls tense up and I let go, shooting what was a weeks build up of cum into her arse, filling her up completely. Scourgifying her, I smoothed down her skirt, and pulled her close to me, breathing in the scent of her hair. _'Come on Miss Granger, enough lolly gagging its time to do some work'._ Smirking to myself as I watched her splutter in disbelief and annoyance I let the hell cat chastise me, all the while thinking of how I'll punish her and her delicious tight body for such displays later.


	47. Chapter 47

Sort plot chappie, pesky plot, always getting in the way of good smut!

Thanks for the recent reviews.

….

My body was still humming from Severus' latest round of neanderthal behaviour, of course I wouldn't have him any other way, he was positively beastly and the sexual submissive in me was on cloud nine. To think I now had to deal with him rooting around my mind for this occulmency training, I had to find some semblance of focus! Using the time spent having a cup of tea and relaxing while Severus finished his essay marking I started to meditate, using the techniques I used to clear my mind before going to bed. I used to have trouble sleeping as a child, my brain always going a million miles an hour so after consulting with a doctor and a child psychologist my parents decided to take me to a meditation studio in the hopes of it making a difference. Thankfully it did, utilising the techniques every night before bed meant I got a restful sleep and helped me assimilate all the information I had acquired during the day, improving my memory and focus.

Feeling a lot more calmer the time soon came for Severus to rouse me to start his lesson, 'Now Hermione, I know your a competitive little know it all, when I ask you to clear your mind of all distractions and then enter your mind know that first timers never actually succeed at this okay?'

' _Did you tell Harry that when you had your first lesson with him?', I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear Severus' reasoning behind his badgering of Harry._

' _No, I just wanted to take the arrogant prat down a couple of pegs'._

Sighing I hoped that one day Severus and Harry would be able to put aside old grudges and find some common ground, preparing myself for the probing powers of the legilimancy I found my centre.

' _Legilimens'_ I heard him whisper, a tickling feeling behind my eyes was all I felt upon his entrance into my mind, calming breathes saw that I continued to enjoy my centred mind.

' _You lied to me Hermione.'_

' _Lied to you? About what exactly?'._

' _You said you had no training in occulmency and yet when I entered your mind it was clear and focused, I saw no memories or feelings there at all. Explain yourself girl'._

' _Severus I didn't lie, I meditated before our lesson, its a muggle technique for relaxation. It helps with my sleep'._

' _Meditation? How long have you been using meditation to clear your mind?'._

' _Since I was 10 or so, I had chronic insomnia as a child, my parents were recommended meditation as a way to help their 'Genius child' cope with her runaway mind'._

' _Extraordinary, it took me months to master what you have, months and a lot of headaches and cursing'._

' _So now what?_

' _Now we train your mind to be able to find your centre at a moments notice, if you were captured by the dark lord you would not have the luxury of time to meditate to achieve this. And then we will focus on blocking intrusions from your mind altogether and if you master that quickly I will show you how to manipulate your thoughts and memories, to hide some, to pick and choose what you wish to to be seen'._

Smiling deliriously to myself at impressing the usually thoroughly unimpressed potions master I assented to his plan.

' _Sounds good sir, lets get started'._


	48. Chapter 48

Some Hermione and Draco lemons, struggling with motivation for this story at the moment. Help!

….

Saturday morning and it had been decided that from here on where at all possible there would be exclusive time for Hermione and I to spend with one another. Given that Snape was often whisking her off for occulmency lessons, and I would bet all the gold in Gringotts that they were getting off with one another in conjunction with those lessons.

Excited to see her she let me into her head girl rooms, feeling grateful she had her own private dormitory, god only knows how we would see each other without them.

The now customary tea and scones were laid out, before she could sit down and pour us the tea I whisked her close to me and kissed her thoroughly, gods she tasted so sweet, addictive just like sugar.

Looking quite mussed from my attentions she composed herself and prepared us the devonshire tea, sipping on the tea I inquired about her week, despite having no interest in Pot head or Weasel King I listened patiently to her reel off her stories about her friends, her classes and her lessons with Snape.

' _Thank you for listening Draco, its nice to share my thoughts and feelings with someone, the boys are not very capable in such things, that and most of what I say is about them anyways'._

' _Snape isn't a very good listener then?, no i dare say he's more of the physical release than the emotional release hmm?'._

Colouring at my deduction she tucked a bushy strand behind her ear, _'No Severus isn't cut out for such emotional trivialities no, hell if I even tried he'd spank me for wasting his time'._

' _Hmmm I think I'd like to see that'._

Sticking her tongue out at me in defiance she smirked to herself, no doubt thinking of some dirty scenarios of the three of us and a lot of spankings.

' _I've got a better use for that tongue then your Gryffindor insolence, what do you say you reacquaint yourself with my cock kitten? I'm already hard thinking of the last time you pleasured me on this sofa'._

' _What happened to tea and scones and a chance to talk about our weeks?'._

' _Well I've drunk the tea, eaten the scones and listened to you talk now I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours'_. I had already taken my cock out of my trousers and was lazily wanking myself, her eyes watching me greedily, she licked her lips and proceeded to nestle herself between my legs.

' _That's it kitten, show me how much you want it, I know how greedy you are for cock'._

Grasping me with her hands she licked the tip with one broad stroke, tasting my pre cum and moaning a bit in anticipation. She certainly was feeling very greedy for cock this morning as she proceeded to lick, suck, kiss and even nibble her way over my shaft with enthusiasm.

Grabbing my wand I vanished her top and bra, leaving her clad in only her skirt, socks and shoes, I closed my eyes and let her please me, she was sucking me desperately now, making lots of moaning sounds and tensing her thighs together trying to alleviate some of the tension in her clit.

' _Fuckkking hellll, thats enough kitten, as much as I would like to cum in her mouth I have other uses for my cock toda_ y'.

Settling in on my lap, she kissed my mouth, our tongues battling and twining with one another, she was rubbing her hot core over my cock trying to goad me into entering her.

' _Up on the sofa kitten I want to try something'._

She frantically made her way on to the sofa, lying back, legs splayed, I could see how wet she was, gods she was wanton and slutty when she was this turned on.

Her eyes were closed and she was playing with herself, rubbing her clit and dragging the moisture from her slit all over her pussy.

Straddling her chest she opened her eyes in shock, she was expecting me to enter her, but seeing her delicious tits I decided I would be the first to fuck them. I don't think Snape had and I wanted something, anything to be a first for us.

Grabbing my wand from the coffee table I murmured a lubrication charm and slathered the moisture all over her breasts, taking time to fondle her nipples resulting in more moans from her lips.

' _I'm going to fuck your tits kitten, would you like that?'_

' _Yesss Draco please thats so hot!'._

I couldn't help but smirk at how desperate she sounded, I loved her like this so uninhibited, some girls were so awkward during sex worried about what they looked like, nothing was sexier than a witch who just let go.

' _Okay then take your hands and press your tits together as much as you can, thats it, just like that, and hold them there, try and create as much as a channel for me to fuck as possible, very good kitten are you ready?'._

Her voice was thick with desire, ' _Yes, Draco I'm more than ready'._

Sliding my cock inside the faux pussy I hissed watching my cock slide in between her tits, feeling the soft fullness of them massage my cock. Picking up the pace now I leisurely fucked her tits, hitting her in the chin with the tip of my cock and watching her watch me with her unbridled desire and passion. _'Fucking hell kitten, your body is made for fucking, do you like this? Do you like what I'm doing to you?'._

' _So sexy Draco, fucking hell I cant wait to have you inside of me, I'm going to cum as soon as you enter me I just know it'._

' _Fucking hell woman, thats incentive if Ive ever heard it'._ Ceasing my fucking of her tits I shimmied down her body and positioned my cock at her entrance, _'Are you ready for me witch?'._

' _Yes please, gods please Draco!'._

I entered her slowly, her hole was absolutely sodden with her desire and just as she thought I felt her orgasm as soon as I was fully sheathed inside of her. She was thrashing around, gripping the sides of the sofa and groaning my name. Biting my lip I tried not to cum myself, her pussy was making it very hard though as I started to pump inside of her and it continued to slosh around me, how the hell was she this wet?.

Watching her intently I started to fuck her faster now, throwing her legs over her shoulders, hunching over her body I gave it to her, using one of my hands I plucked at her clitoris determined to get another orgasm from her and it didn't take long before I was rewarded. This time she screamed and swore a lot and gave me some a set of finger nail marks down my back for my troubles. The pain from her marking shot down my spine down into my balls and I shot jet after jet into her, half collapsing on to her, I pressed my forehead against hers, both of us seeking to catch our breaths.

Kissing her throughly I revelled in her sweaty sweetness, _'Next time can we just skip the tea and scones'._


	49. Chapter 49

I've decided this will be the last chapter upload in awhile. My motivation to write this story was to contribute to the smutty realms of fanfiction but evidently there's not many people whom like this kind of story. There have been some amazing lovely reviews and messages but the mostly I had negative flavoured reviews and messages about the characters behaviour, questioning their motivations, the story line etc. Not to mention the slut shaming of Hermione. I don't understand why people seek to read a sexual charged BDSM warning fic and then complain over the sexually charged BDSM content. Suppose thats the reality of the internet and I'm just not cut out for it! I might continue writing for myself and then upload it all once its finished, so unless I gather the courage again this will be it for awhile!

….

My lessons with Hermione were going very well, she had a natural aptitude for both occulmency and legilimency. I sneakily used my legilimency lessons with her to only show her extremely erotic scenarios and dreams in my head whenever she invaded me mind, evidently that turned her on, which turned me on which would end with both our sweaty mutual satisfaction.

I believed she had all the necessary skills now to teach Potter what he needed to know to keep the Dark Lord out of his mind, so I decided that tonight we would celebrate her mastering of these new skills by me and Draco mastering her body into new realms of pain and pleasure. Draco seemed more than eager to assist me, I think his teenage libido was not happy that he only had the opportunity once a week to have quality time with Hermione.

Draco and I were already sitting in my quarters having some drinks when Hermione came trouncing in, still in her school uniform, ready for our lesson.

As soon as she entered I divestoed all of her clothing leaving her shrieking in shock, _'What in the world?'._

' _Watch your tongue Miss Granger, you will show me the respect I deserve, thats sir to you and Draco for the rest of the evening, if you cannot show the respect we deserve you will be punished accordingly'._

Dawning on her where this evening was going she swallowed nervously, _'Yes sir, sorry for disrespecting you'._

' _Come here, kneel between my legs, I have a way to prevent disobedience from escaping that dirty mouth of yours'._

Doing as I said, Draco came up behind her and tied her hands and feet together, completely bound and at my mercy.

' _There's nowhere to run and hide now pet, your completely under my control, Draco and I are going to use you tonight, every hole you have is ours for the taking, you are not to cum without my permission do you hear me?'._

Whimpering she nodded, I could tell she was already hyper aroused and wondering how she was going to handle potentially having her orgasm requests denied.

Grabbing my cock out of my trousers, it was currently at half mast, gripping it I slapped it against her cheeks and lips, watching her face go red with humiliation.

' _Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, flat against your lips, thats it, good girl, hold it there'._

I slapped my cock against her tongue hard, watching her flinch with the force, dragging the tip of it across her wet muscle, out lining her top lip with it like I was applying lip gloss with my pre cum.

' _Time to worship my cock little one, if you do a good job I'll let Draco give you your first orgasm for the evening'._

She practically attacked my cock with my tongue, bathing me in her wet desperation, violently suckling on it, Draco was behind her now with this hand wrapped up in her hair, dominating her further by dragging her mouth up and down my shaft. He was now forcing me to deep throat her, hearing her choke on me was music to my ears, _'Good girl, very good, if you deep throat me without Draco's help it'll free him to give you the relief you need pet'._

She breathed slowly through her nose and actively sought to relax her throat as she rammed my cock down her throat letting me pulse inside her and then pulling it out to suck and lick it then doing the same again. I nodded to Draco who released her hair and moving behind her he tested her pussy to see how aroused she was, laughing with great amusement he looked up at me _'She's left an actual puddle on your rug'._

' _You dirty girl, filthing up my nice kashmir rug with that greedy pussy of yours, don't you stop deep throating that cock of mine girl, I'm not nearly through with you yet'._

Draco had transfigured a quill into a stainless steel butt plug and was dragged it up and down her sodden slit, pressing in slightly, gathering up the moisture, letting her moan in anticipation.

Once he had it successfully lubricated it he pressed it inside her arsehole, she was close to orgasm I could tell, _'Don't you dare cum pet, not until I tell you too, focus on my cock not the one in your arse'._

Draco now had a leather flogger and was dragging it down her spine, sending her milky flesh into patches of goosebumps.

He was now doing a fairly good job at flogging her behind, I could've done better of course but for a newbie he was doing fine, Hermione was struggling to get her orgasm under control and I thought it was time to put her out of her misery, ' _Alright pet I'm close to cumming into your very talented mouth now, once I do you are free to cum as well'._

Pumping faster I fucked her mouth with wanton abandon, choking her and then filling her throat with my seed as she swallowed it all down, keeping my deflating cock in her mouth I now commanded her to cum as well. _'Good girl now show Draco how much your enjoying the flogger and plug and let go'._

She was half humping the plug trying to get more friction, Draco landed the flogger strands right over her swollen pussy lips and she groaned for about 30 secs, her hips snapping with the quakes as she came, my still half hard cock in her mouth, so primal in her want and need. Perfection.

' _Good girl, such a good girl, there's something about you orgasming on my command pet that makes me want you just a little bit more'._

She gazed at me in adoration at my praise, as I extricated myself from her mouth and manoeuvred her, still bound, to rest her head over the sofa. Taking the flogger from Draco I slapped the flogger over the plug a few times resulting in some soft moans.

' _I think Draco went too soft you on pet, here's whats going to happen, I'm going to leave marks all over your luscious body with this flogger, you'll be sore tomorrow I promise you, after that we're going to release that plug and Draco is going to fuck your arsehole. How does that sound pet?'._

' _Thank you sir, please flog me and fuck my arsehole'._

Draco looked like he was going to cum in his pants, I think he liked the submissive Hermione. Chucking to myself I gave her a small warning tap with the flogger and then started in earnest, watching her vanilla skin bloom with red roses of pain, hearing her cry out in pain and in pleasure.

Draco had taken off his clothes and was watching her enraptured by her needy moans and tracks of tears.

' _Its time pet, lets take that plug out and let Draco loose on you shall we, judging from his face I think your in for a rough ride'._

After the plug was taken out, I tapped her behind with a cleaning and lubrication charm and nodded at Draco, he mounted her quickly and was not holding back, I didn't think the boy had it in him to use her body like that. Hermione looked transported, her whole body was jerking roughly from Draco's treatment and I knew she would be wanting to cum again soon, I let Draco get his fill of her for a few more minutes however.

' _Okay you two, Draco stop for a second, sit down and recline back on the couch, Hermione I'm going to take these ropes off you now and help you up okay'._

Whimpering at Draco's withdrawal from her body I tenderly unwound her and gently pulled her up, massaging her legs and arms as I went. Turning her around I kissed her softly, _'Now back up and reverse straddle Draco, thats it good girl'_ , Draco was kissing her neck and pinching her nipples and she was getting closer to her orgasm, _'Reach down, grab Draco's cock pet and slowly sink it into your arsehole'_ , doing as I said both of them groaned simultaneously at the penetration.

' _Slowly start thrusting Draco, get her used to this angle'._ I was hard again, how could I not be after watching Draco and Hermione's performance.

Bending my knees slightly and gathering myself close to her feverish body I pressed my cock into her warm accepting heat. Once again the two moaned together, for her feeling full with two massive cocks and him feeling my cock press hard against the thin wall separating her cunt and arsehole. _'How are you feeling pet? Are you full? Let us know when we can start pumping into you, then when I say so you can cum as many times as you like with us inside of you okay?'._

' _Please sir, now, please start now I cant hold off much longer, please fuck my holes I need it!'._

I could actually feel Draco's cock pulse in answer to her begging, I started to thrust into her, getting the right position to best stimulate her clitoris and Draco matched my pace, both us finding the perfect rhythm of thrusting, pumping and grinding. My senses were in overload so god only knows how Hermione was feeling with the double penetration, _'Okay pet you can feel us now, any time your ready you can have your fill of orgasms and then we will fill you with our cum'._

' _UUNNNNNhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'_

Well she certainly was ready then, smirking to myself I ground into her more, mashing her clit with my pubic bone resulting in another orgasm for her and soaking my cock in her juices. Draco was swearing under his breath her orgasm must have been intense for him to feel it in her arse too.

All three of us were covered in sweat, Draco and I were relentless, using her delicious body for all it was worth, not holding back now as we lost ourselves in the pleasure, her howling in response, how many times had she orgasmed tonight?

' _Draco are you close?'_

' _Uh huh'_

Chuckling to myself over the least articulate response ever uttered from a Malfoy I snapped my hips hard into her reaching the final leg now I fucked with everything I had left, Draco answering the final call, both of us grunting and shouting our release as we spent ourselves into our imprinted lover.


	50. Chapter 50

Ok so I stopped publishing this story as I was getting some flak over all the smut. I know its pretty intense smut but apparently people don't like it. I've been getting lots of people email me wanting more of the story. I've been writing more of it for myself so I thought I would publish a big lot here for those people. I'm already prepared for the negativity but whatever, if its too hot get outta the kitchen I say! For all whom love it let me know what you think. Sorry I haven't proofed any of this, spelling and grammar problems abound!

My lessons with Harry weren't going as well as mine and Severus' had been, I hated to admit it but Severus was right, Harry was absolute rubbish at this, he seemed incapable of clearing his mind. I had no idea Harry even had so much on his mind in all honesty. Trying to be patient and not snap at him like Severus had done in the past I watched Harry pace my room in frustration.

' _I can't do it Hermione! I just can't, I tried in the past and I'm trying now and all I am doing is failing, oh and wasting your time'_

' _Harry, you are not wasting my time, we just need to find your focus somehow, its different for some people, tell me Harry when is it in the past where you need to focus, that you do your best to block every distraction out to accomplish a task? Transfiguration? Potions? Certainly not History of Magic given you fall asleep every lesson'._

Harry was getting excited now, ' _Hermione that's it! Though its not any of my lessons, its Quidditch! When I have to block out the crowd and the weather and the other players to focus on finding the snitch. Just a second give me a moment'_. Looking determined he focused on a spot beyond my head, his eyes still open, I could see something in them change.

' _Okay try now Hermione'._

' _Alright then, Legilimens'_ I whispered.

I was now looking at nothing, well not quite nothing, an empty Quidditch pitch, he had done it, he had cleared his mind.

' _Oh Harry you did it! You cleared your mind, thats the first step, you're nearly there!'._

Picking me up and twirling me around, ' _I couldn't have done it without you Hermione, I never would have accomplished this with Snape, thank you for having faith in me'_

Giving him a kiss on the cheek goodnight I felt happy and full of energy, I think I'll go for a walk, it was still relatively early and I wanted to get out in the fresh air.

With a spring in my step at my success at teaching Harry to clear his mind I decided to go check on my Herbology assignment in Greenhouse three. Everything was going according to plan, my relationship with Severus and Draco was every bit as exhilarating and comforting as I hoped a relationship would be, Harry was feeling positive, and I had a hunch my powers were now at their full potential. Severus had taught me to shield my magic from others as he does, lest I start attracting questions and trouble. Just as I rounded the corner of Greenhouse two I heard a voice mumble _'Petrificus Totalus'._ A second too late I realised that it was meant for me, another five seconds was all it took for me to realise that despite being the most powerful witch currently in existence I couldn't throw off this hex. I could feel my wand buzzing in my robe pockets, it was trying to connect with my hands with no avail. I couldn't understand, I can do wandless and wordless magic, how was this possible? Eventually my attackers came into my vision, I was still secretly hoping this was a house mate prank. Two large and meaty heads crowded my vision, Crabbe and Goyle? Just fucking great, the two buffoons of Slytherin house get the drop on me? If I survive this Harry and Ron will surely kill me to put me out of my embarrassment related suffering.

The way they were looking at me was now starting to create a storm of panic, there was genuine malice in their eyes.

Goyle was now pressing his shoe against my face, I could smell the clean fresh dirt of Hogwarts, tears of fear and humiliation were streaming down my face.

' _Don't cry mudblood, we haven't even got started have we Crabbe?'._

' _We cant let Draco have all the fun with you mudblood, our fathers told us what he did to you'._

My eyes somehow must have shown the abject terror I was feeling as Goyle chuckled to my reaction with great satisfaction.

' _Don't worry little mud blood we ain't gonna fuck ya, our fathers would kill us if we put our dicks in your kind, nah we're going to hurt you, we're going to hurt you real bad and if ya die then we'll leave your dead body in the forbidden forest'._

At that terrifying pronouncement Goyle's boot kicked me in the back of the head, Crabbe had started kicking me in the ribs. The pain was near overwhelming, it was only 10 seconds into their attack that I realised I probably wouldn't survive this, they were far too strong and violent and my body far too weak and unprotected. Wishing I could curl up in a ball to try and protect my face and organs I hated my magic for not protecting me. From that thought I could feel my magic blossoming around my injuries, I could feel the pain lessening some what, concentrating on focusing my magic I tried to imagine layers of protection and healing around my body. I knew I couldn't keep this up for long, already Goyle's kicks into my head were starting to rob me of consciousness, I needed someone to find and save me from my attackers. At that a spark behind my eyes, the feelings of protectiveness and power, what was that? Severus? I could feel his energy in that spark, as a last final ditch effort to survive I focused on that spark and tried to imagine my sending an SOS signal to Severus and Draco as well through our imprinting. I don't know how much time had passed, I was losing consciousness and then I felt them, Severus and Draco, in my mind, frantic, not knowing where I was just feeling panic, hoping they would find me I lost my battle with the oncoming darkness and fell into the abyss.

Having just finished with the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years I stormed back to my room, how do these students out dunderhead themselves every year? Three cauldrons had succumbed to those idiots and their inability to follow simple instructions. Feeling a headache come on I ordered some tea from the kitchens and decided to settle in with the latest potions journal, I was already looking forward to writing to the editor to correct all these pretenders whom think they know the subtle art of potion making. The warm comforting smell of the tea leaves found its way into my nostrils as I went to take the first anticipated sip when I felt this sharp pain behind my eyes and then all I could hear from Hermione screaming inside my head, screaming in pain and desperation, calling my name to help her to please help her. My teacup had smashed on the ground and I had keeled over in pain, what fresh hell was this? I knew I had to find her, I hoped that the third years potions fumes had just addled my brain but in my heart I knew Hermione was in trouble, that her life was in danger. Pulling myself off the floor I stumbled out into the dungeon corridor, Draco was half way up the corridor as well, pulling himself along the dungeon walls towards my study. He had felt it too. Meeting each other I grabbed his arm, _'You feel it too? Hermione? She's in trouble yes?'._

' _Professor she sounds like she's dying, please we have to find her, where is she? Has she been captured by Voldemort?'_

' _I don't know Draco but I feel like she's on the school grounds, can you?'_

' _Yes, yes she's outside somewhere but I cant feel where! by the time we search the grounds it could be too late!'._

' _Draco take my hand, focus on Hermione, focus on her magic, on our magic, on the bond we all share, focus and I will do the same'._

The boy took a deep breath, he was shaken, red eyed, tears rolling down his cheeks, I let go of my magic and used every bit of my magical energy to focus on getting to her side, with a POP of apparition Draco and I were taken outside near the greenhouses.

I could hear the sounds of taunting and the dull thuds of something hard hitting something soft. Running towards the sounds we both stopped at a stand still at the first sight of what was happening before us. Hermione on the ground, petrified? and those goons Crabbe and Goyle kicking the life out of her, laughing and taunting her. They hadn't seen us yet and my magic erupted in rage and anger, rolling over them and knocking them to the ground instantly. Wordlessly stunning them so they couldn't identify their attackers I bound, gagged and blind folded them. Draco was already at Hermiones side crying at the sight of her body, it was a bloody pulp of bruises and shattered bones, dead then, no one could survive that. My stomach dropped into my boots.

' _Professor she's alive, please she needs help, Hermione if you can hear me hold on!'._

Draco had cast a diagnosis spell, there was a faint heartbeat, she was alive, how? She looked like minced meat. Without a moments hesitation I summoned my patronus, expecting to see the familiar doe I was now looking at a wily looking scar ridden fox, it cocked its head at me as if to say you conjured me for a reason what are you waiting for? Sending a frantic message to Poppy and Dumbledore I watched my fox dart off into the night and returned to Hermiones side with Draco.

'Professor should we do anything, you know some healing charms right?'

' _Yes many but with this level of damage I'm scared to do anything lest I damage her further, I would only trust Madam Pomfrey with this Draco, we just have to hope she stays with us until she arrives'._ Silently standing over Hermione and Draco I gripped the boys shoulder to comfort him and myself, I could feel Hermione on my consciousness, sending my magic through our connection I commanded my magic to heal and nurture, to preserve and protect. She must live.

Poppy and Dumbledore were rushing down the slope towards the Greenhouses now, Poppy had already conjured a stretcher and it followed behind her, I heard her gasp in shock as she approached closer. Dumbledore had surveyed the situation and was currently investigating who it was that attacked Hermione, Fawkes exploded in a giant fireball of feathers and flames, letting out a sad trill at the sight before him.

' _Poppy can Fawkes be of assistance? He has indicated he would be honoured to help Miss Granger'_

' _Thank you headmaster but Fawkes can save his tears, I don't know how its possible but its like Hermione has channeled her magic to protect her internal organs and brain, she has extensive bruising and some shattered bones but nothing Severus' potions wont heal in time. Quite remarkable I've never seen anyones magic do that before have you headmaster?'._

Dodging the question quite effectively the headmaster stroked his bead thoughtfully, _'Miss Granger is a remarkable woman Poppy, now lets get her to the infirmary, I will talk to Mister Malfoy and Professor Snape first and then I shall be along'._

Madam Pompfrey had levitated Hermione onto the stretcher and was now rushing back towards the castle, I could hear her whispering comforting words of nonsense as she continued to cast diagnosis and healing charms along the way.

' _Gentleman a word, but first, Fawkes would you please dispatch to Auror Shacklebolt immediately requesting his departments presence here at Hogwarts?'._ Fawkes disappeared into the night and I was left with Draco who looked shell shocked and the headmaster who was surveying us intently over his half moon glasses.

' _Mister Malfoy, Severus, I am very grateful that were able to save Miss Granger when you did but I am wondering how you two managed to stumble across the attack in such an obscure part of the grounds'._

Damn his omnipotence, damn his all knowing, all judging mind! There was no more delaying the inevitable anymore.

' _I'm going to spare you a long and flowery story that you Gryffindors are so partial too and tell you the bare bones facts. First we know that Hermione is a naturalis, how? because she imprinted with us headmaster. We are bound to her for life now, and both of us are feeling pretty darn good about it too. Since you cant do anything about it I suggest you accept that your precious Gryffindor princess is lumped with the likes of us Slytherins and move on. Thankfully she did imprint with us because without that connection we wouldn't have sensed her distress and come to her aid. We both heard her screaming inside our heads to save her, we found one another, focused on her magic and some how managed to evade the Hogwarts anti apparition jinx to apparate to the scene of her assault. I stunned the two thugs, and no neither of them saw or heard Draco and I. So you needn't worry about us being compromised. And that is the crux of the matter, now if you will excuse us I would like to be there for Hermione and I'm sure Draco would like to do the same. I shall speak to you more once I know Hermione is safe and alive.'_

Before I could even get an answer from the headmaster I stalked off into the night, Draco jogging along beside me. Both of us desperate to get back to the woman who had changed our lives for the better.

I trailed behind Snape like a lost dog, Merlin Snape was scary, seeing his magic take down Crabbe and Goyle without a spell, without a wand just his rage and anger mixed with his magic took down two full grown men. And for that I was grateful, seeing Hermione like that, my Hermione! Not full of life and light but bloodied and broken. And by two men whom I had known my entire life, they wanted to kill her based on her blood, based on nothing, to just beat someone to near death who had never done you any harm, who you had known for the last 6 years or so. That was Voldemort's world, a world of hate and prejudice, of violence and death. I felt sick to to very core of me, how could someone as powerful as Hermione be taken down so easily? I didn't understand.

' _Professor?'_

' _What Draco?'_

' _How did Crabbe and Goyle manage to take down Hermione? Judging from the look of them there doesn't even look like there was a fight'._

' _I imagine she was quickly dispatched by a Petrificus Totalus, It really does petrify totally, not only your physical body but your magic is confined too. Even though Hermione has mastered wandless and wordless magic it was no use as her magic couldn't go past her physical form, she was smart enough to figure out that it was best to use the magic within her confinement to protect herself and send for help. Most would panic and try and use brute magical force to throw off the hex and fail miserably especially in this circumstance where ones body is in pain and shock'._

' _So they chose the one spell that could've taken her down?'._

' _Yes and No, if she was aware of her surroundings more she could have blocked the spell, apparently Moody's Constant Vigilance message hasn't quite sunken in yet. I imagine she will be more careful from here on out, just because one is powerful doesn't mean one can be complacent. Stupidity and arrogance have taken down more witches and wizards then spells and hexes'._

' _Will you be telling Hermione she's stupid and arrogant sir?'._

Snorting through his large nose, ' _No, I DO want to continue fucking her Draco, No, I imagine she will be telling herself that quite enough, she will need our comfort and support not chastisement and criticism, plus once she is better I will have my owns means of punishment Draco, and if and when that time comes I would like your assistance'._

Finally reaching the infirmary, I couldn't see her in any of the beds, Snape seemed to know where to go however reaching the back of the room and knocking on a brick in the wall which then illuminated in a door outline where the matron admitted us into a private room.

She already looked better, her bones were mended or mending, her skin wasn't so pulpy but was now healing and covered in the sticky yellow bruise salve, and there was no blood to be seen.

' _Poppy? How is she?'._

' _Mending Severus, she will recover completely with no lasting physical effects, emotionally I imagine she will be tender for awhile yet. Her magic protected her Severus, it was amazing, without it she would have died. Its nice to know that the magical world and magical children can still surprise me. Especially like this'._

' _Yes, both the human spirit and the magical spirit has great aptitude for survival Poppy and for that we can be grateful, does she need any extra potions not available to you?'._

' _No thank you, we will need more blood replenishing potion for the infirmary supplies but it is not urgent, what she needs now is rest'._

' _And she shall have it, come Draco let me return you to your common room, good night Poppy'._

' _Thank you Professor Snape, for finding her, you saved her life'._

At that Snape nodded his head awkwardly in recognition of her words and stalked off through the hidden door, murmuring my gratitude to the frazzled looking matron I followed obediently behind the Professor and down towards the dungeons.

' _What now Godfather?'_

' _You are to go back to the common room, tell your class mates you over heard of Grangers attack by Crabbe and Goyle, try to find out if there are any more potential murderers in the snake pit. Remember your duty Draco, I know you find many in your house distasteful but you have a part to play and you must play it'._

' _Yes sir, I'll do my best, please come find me if anything changes with Hermione?'._

' _You'll be the first to know, now as head of Slytherin house I best go see the headmaster and the auror's about what will happen to those good for nothing thugs'._

Composing my face into my trademark Malfoy sneer I swaggered into my common room intent on finding out any information that could prevent this from ever happening again.

I could hear a voice muttering close by, I wish they would be quiet, I still felt so tired and I had been having a very erotic dream the likes of which was fading fast, groaning I tried to roll over and found I couldn't as the sheets were tucked in extremely tight around my body.

' _Ah Miss Granger your awake, how are you feeling dear?'._

' _Tired Madam Pomfrey, tired and stiff, what happened to me?'._

' _What was the last thing you remember?'._

' _Crabbe and Goyle kicking me, being in pain, scared'._

' _Yes you were attacked by those two awful boys, you were extremely lucky your magic protected you, shielding your most vulnerable body parts, it was truly incredible. That and the Malfoy boy and Professor Snape chanced upon your attack, disarmed your attackers and sent for help._

' _Sev—Ppprofessor Snape and Malfoy found me?'._

' _Yes, without sounding too dramatic, they saved your life. You had many broken and fractured bones, muscle damage, extensive bruising. All of which were healed successfully with potions and bed rest. The headmaster will be along soon to have a chat with you now that your awake, are you in any pain? Do you need a pain reliever potion?'._

' _No I don't think so, thank you though'._

Poppy bustled off and Dumbledore soon waltzed in, looking concerned but happy I was awake, _'Miss Granger how good it is to see you awake, you've had many worried visitors'._

' _Harry and Ron? Can I see them soon?'._

' _Yes Misters Potter and Weasley have been very vigilant during the day, visiting on the meal breaks and before and after classes. Your night side vigil has of course been Professor Snape and Mister Malfoy'._

' _Oh, well that was nice of them to be concerned for me'._

' _I dare say they were more worried than your two housemates, but then again I wouldn't be surprised given they are your imprinted lovers'._

My head snapped to his eyes trying to gauge his thoughts, obviously this information must have come out in the days after my attack.

' _It's okay Miss Granger, the proverbial cat is out of the bag now. I had suspected when it was Severus and Mister Malfoy whom had saved you, the chances of both of them finding you the way they did was so slim I knew some sort of magic had to be at play. Severus admitted as much when I questioned him, they both seem pleased with the chain of events. It would be remiss of me to ask so I will, Are you happy with the imprinting?'_

' _Um yes sir, very happy. I know it is for life and that Severus and Draco will be able to share in my powers now but I trust them and they trust me. At first Severus wasn't happy I had also imprinted with Draco but I believe he is adjusting'._

' _Yes I was surprised that Severus seemed to be coping so well with that aspect, as you know he is a very covetous man, he hasn't had much love in his life and he struggles with that, often he doesn't know how to react when it comes his way. However seeing him with Draco these last few days during your convalescence has been illuminating and and reassuring'._

' _How so sir?'._

' _They have formed a fast and thick bond with one another, I know they have been spending a lot of time together, they have been brewing a lot of potions for the infirmary, I imagine to keep themselves occupied until you woke. But their friendship has definitely been cemented by this ordeal, it has been heartening to see Severus trust another human being. He now has you as a life partner and Draco as a friend and confidante, I wouldn't say it to his face as he takes great pride in his miserable angry persona but I think this is the happiest he has ever been'._

The headmaster was smiling to himself, looking a little disbelieving at Severus' new found fate and fortune.

' _When can I see them headmaster?'_

' _Oh I believe they would've sensed your recovery into the waking world and will no doubt come rushing in shortly, I will bade you farewell Miss Granger and wish you a speedy recovery'._

' _Thankyou headmaster, we will talk soon though? With the imprinting out in the open I have some thoughts regarding wartime strategy'._

' _Certainly Hermione, come see me when are you are fully healed'._

The headmaster disappeared through the secret door and I could hear the floo activating as he returned to his study. Over the sound of the flames I could hear the sound of two rushing footsteps and knew it was them.

Both of them came bursting through the door, Draco's relief clearly written on his face as he rushed to my side, grasping my hand and kissing it.

Severus was still standing in the doorway, staring at me, no emotion was evident on his face.

' _Severus I am going to be okay, now come here, even though I was asleep I missed you'._

At that he rushed over to my other side, pressing his forehead to my mine and inhaling deeply, _'Never worry me like that again pet, I beg of you, I couldn't stand it'._

' _Yes kitten you should have seen him he was in more foul of a mood than usual its been quite a sight to witness'._

' _Well I'll do my best to not be nearly murdered by no good thugs in the future'._

The boys continued to fill me in about anything that happened while I was unconscious but I found my attention waning, I was tired and I was happy being here with the two of them. Soon I dropped into dream scape, my dreams matching reality, safe and loved in the arms of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

It had been several weeks since I had been summoned by the Dark Lord, a part of me was very relieved and another was very worried. His lack of crazy demands meant he was probably plotting, at least with his mind focusing on those deviant and yes terrible acts it meant the war was put on hold. But a Voldemort whom plotted usually meant that soon someone or many someones would die, and die horribly.

When the summons came I prepared myself for the worst and apparated to the Malfoy mansion, Lucius met me in the foyer looking worse for wear.

' _Welcome brother, Narcissa and I would like to speak to you after your meeting if you consent to meet us in Narcissa's parlour?'._

' _Certainly Lucius, I imagine you are eager for me to update you on Draco's performance in his classes?'._

Nodding his assent conveying to me yes he understood that Voldemort's eyes and ears were everywhere and that he could guarantee we would not be overheard in any way during this conversation. Nodding back to him I stalked on into Voldemort's lair, he was currently torturing Peter Pettigrew with cruciatus, not looking particularly mad just bored and insane.

Kneeling at his side I awaited for him to address me, clearing my mind of all thoughts, especially that of Hermione I felt confident my mind would not betray me.

' _Ah Severus thank you for coming, apologies for the delay in addressing you, Peter here took it upon himself try and feel up Malfoy's wife. She was quite upset, and when she is upset Lucius is upset and when Lucius is upset he cannot focus on the assignments I give him. I told you she was off limits but you didn't listen Peter and for that you have been punished, now get out of my sight'._

Pettigrew crawled away, leaving behind a pool of filth after he had soiled himself, Voldemort vanished the mess and stayed silent for a few minutes, unnerving me in the process.

' _Severus something has been bothering me'._

' _My lord?'._

' _You didn't report to me that those Crabbe and Goyle's boys had attacked the Granger mudblood'._

' _My apologies sir, I actually presumed you had ordered the attack, as you had ordered Draco and I's attacks'._

' _Well I did not but I could understand your presumption, but I hear you were the one to find her? and that you were to ones to disarm the boys?, but not only that is bothering me Severus. No what else is bothering me is that I've been receiving words from inside Hogwarts, you aren't my only spy of course. And they tell me despite the attacks on the mud blood, the directives were clear, to crush her, to tear asunder the so called golden trio. And yet I hear that the three of them are as close as ever. That she is still top of her classes, that she from the outside is happy and outgoing, most girls would be ruined by the treatment you and Draco have thrust upon her. So tell me Severus, can you account for this strange behaviour?'_

Damn him, he really did have eyes and ears everywhere, I needed to think on my feet, how could I lie to him effectively and twist this in my favour?

' _My lord, what you say is true, the girl she is sick in the head my lord, she has taken upon herself to develop feelings for me, perhaps her mind has created some way of coping with what has happened and is convoluting my attacks against her as some sort of interest in her? I don't know my lord but the girl does have her uses as I have found another source of information about Potter and the order. And I think with the right manipulation she will be putty in my hands, especially since I was the ones to save her from Crabbe and Goyle, she is quite appreciative towards me. She thinks I did it for her the silly chit, really as you would have already surmised by now is because I have to play my role for Dumbledore, my ahem heroic rescue of the Granger girl definitely seems to have ingratiated myself more into Dumbledore's folds as well'._

Voldemort was silent again, I tried not to twitch or flinch as he grasped by chin in his scaly cold hand and searched my mind for any mistruths about my information. I showed him images of Dumbledore voicing his gratitude, of Hermione telling me of Harry and his occulmency lessons which would be of interest to him, of Hermione trying to sneak me smiles in class while I glowered at her, my full angry potions master persona in swing. It was extremely difficult to pluck out images involving Hermione that didn't also involve me showing and voicing my affection for her as well but I had to not only protect myself no, I had to protect my little lioness, everything I did now was for her.

Voldemort withdrew from my mind and looked thoughtful, _'Interesting Severus it certainly seems to be what you say is true, the girl does seem quite disturbed to take a liking to you despite your treatment of her'._

' _She always was a strange one my lord, she once tried to form a house elves liberation movement. Forgive me my lord that I didn't bring this to your attention earlier, to be honest I wasn't sure what to make of the girls intentions and wanted to procure more information before presenting to you what could be another way to bring about the end of Dumbledore and Potter'._

' _You believe that she has information that could be useful Severus?'._

' _Yes my lord, not only is she best friends to Potter but I have noticed the order relying more and more on that giant brain of hers for research and strategy, if I can seduce her into my fold then she could be a great asset. And without being crass my lord the ahem physical rewards of such an endeavour would not be unwelcome'._

' _You certainly seemed to enjoy your time with the mud blood, though how she can say the same I don't know, you were quite brutal'._

' _I hope to use that sexual domination of her to my advantage my lord, she aims to please in all things, it is her greatest weakness, she wants to please me, she has always sought my attention and approval, lets now manipulate her into helping our cause'._

' _I approve of your plan Severus, I expect regular updates about the information you obtain, the final stages are approaching. I have a plan in motion to get rid of Dumbledore once and for all. But you wont be privy that information yet, all in good time'._

' _Yes my lord thank you I shall not disappoint'._

' _Dismissed Severus'._

Well that went better than expected, though the reports of Hermiones behaviour being reported back to the dark lord were worrying but not surprising, I knew that the Slytherins would report back to their parents on the happenings at Hogwarts. What was more worrying was this talk the Dark Lord spoke of regarding Dumbledore's demise. It irked me that I was being kept in the dark.

Weaving my way through the cavernous halls of the Malfoy manor I found myself at the door to Narcissa's entertainment parlour, where she had her tea and talks with the other wives of the death eaters and what not I imagine. Narcissa herself admitted me, giving me a wan smile in welcome, smoothing down her dress robes she played the perfect hostess pouring me my tea and preparing it the way she knew I liked it. Lucius was at the window overlooking the gardens looking very troubled indeed.

' _I am curious how you are guaranteed your privacy here Mrs Malfoy'._

It was Lucius whom spoke in reply, _'the Dark Lord demanded that he be keyed into the wards of Malfoy Manor, as if he himself were a Malfoy'_. he spat the last part out as if the very thought offended him.

' _I couldn't very well say no could I? So Voldemort knows every coming and going in this house and can if he so choose eavesdrops on any room in the house. What he doesn't know is that this is Narcissa's room, it is a very old pure blood tradition that a wife may have a room within the manor she married in too, one for her very own amusement and privacy. This room is warded to her blood so in this instant to the most ancient and noble house of Black, not to the Malfoy manor. Not even I as her husband can know what goes on in this room, obviously the Dark Lord knows nothing of this, he has never been well versed in Pureblood tradition…'_

O-ho what Slytherin's you both are I thought to myself, very smart, very sneaky and very useful.

' _Well then in the interest of taking advantage of this secret safe room lets be forth right, why did you want to see me?'._

Narcissa took my hand which I was surprised by, she knew I was a half blood and has never actively sought physical touch with me despite knowing her half her life and me being god father to her son.

' _Severus, the Dark Lord, he has formulated a plan, a plan he has been speaking of some time but has now launched into action'_

' _The murder of Albus Dumbledore I presume?'._

' _You knew?'_

' _I only just found out though the Dark Lord did indicate that I would not be privy to the details as such, I assume you know more of this plan?'._

' _Yes, I don't know if he's punishing Lucius for his past failures or testing my son but what he asks seems impossible'._

There were tears streaming down her face, a shock to see, she was always so composed that I knew at once what was at root. Draco was in danger.

' _What is it Narcissa? Does Draco know what you are hinting at here?'._

' _No he does not, he will soon however, it wont be a surprise though. Over the summer Voldemort sent Draco to Borgin and Burkes to assess his stock, he asked Draco if there were any items there that would be suitable for the upcoming battle with Potter. Or cursed items that could cause any sort of havoc. Draco reported his findings and that was all we heard until now'._

Lucius spoke now, _'The Dark Lord wants Draco to murder Albus Dumbledore, he wants our son to kill one of the most powerful wizards in recent history, he asks the impossible, Draco may very well die trying'._

Narcissa was openly weeping now, her frail shoulders giving in to the emotions she could not show in any other room of the house. _'Please Severus you must protect Draco, as his Godfather, as our friend we beg of you'._

' _What would you have me do I cannot interfere with ours Lord's plans you know that. Where do you think my loyalties lie?'._

I was playing a gamble here, I did not know whether the Malfoy's were still loyal to Voldemort, Malfoy's taste for violence and conquest would always see him a dark wizard but Malfoy was always about family first, the future of the Malfoy name.

' _I think your loyalties are always Slytherin in nature, to yourself and your own survival and by extension those you care about'._

So there it was, Malfoy would only be loyal to Voldemort as long as it meant the better chances of survival for himself and his family. By Voldemort targeting Draco like this meant that for the Malfoy's their loyalty would be to their son first, Dark Lord second.

' _Very well, as you say Draco is my Godson I will look to assist him, protect him, guide him in any way I am capable of'._

' _Thank you Severus, I know we can trust you to do right by Draco'._

' _Not to be obvious but no word of this to the Dark Lord, he cannot know I am assisting Draco, I am not supposed to know about this plan, until the time our esteemed leader seeks to key me in on this it must remain our secret'._

' _Of that we can agree my friend, let me show you out, to stay longer may arouse the suspicion of the Dark Lord'._

Bidding my farewell to my Narcissa I followed Lucius out the door, _'I hear Peter has been giving your poor wife a hard time'._

Hissing through his teeth, _'That filthy rat, he was lucky I didn't kill him, thankfully the Dark Lord saw fit to punish him in my stead'._

' _Yes quite, you'll be pleased to know the torture was bad enough to see him shit himself quite throughly'._

' _That does please me, well thank you for updating me on Draco's progress, sounds like his work in Potions is very commendable indeed, good day Severus'._

Nodding my farewell to the Malfoy patriarch I headed out the gates, apparating my way back to Hogwarts, I had much to report.

Once again I found my world irrevocably changed around me, how many times in the last month had I had to cope with life changing information? And now sitting here in Dumbledore's office with Hermione and Snape I felt dizzy and completely out of my depth. I had been summoned to the Dark Lord for a one on one meeting, he told me he had a special assignment, one to prove my worth, one a Malfoy could be proud of. I was to be tasked with killing Albus Dumbledore by any means necessary. After apparating back to Hogwarts I sought out Snape, stumbling into his study, vomiting on his rug and breaking down crying. I felt so weak, so helpless and small, Hermione had come from nowhere whispering words of comfort, stroking my hair, kissing my neck and finally getting the story out of me. Apparently Snape had some warning from my parents that this could be a possibility, he had already met with Dumbledore, now we were all to meet and discuss where we go from here? To me every option looked bleak, every option leading to death, death of myself or of Dumbledore and a few other casualties along the way.

Hermione was holding my hand, Snape had refused to sit down and was pacing the room like a caged panther, Dumbledore looked sad, sad and looking more old than I have ever seen him.

Hermione seemed to be the only one who had the power of speech, _'Well? Lets kick this off then. Ideas?'._

Snape hissed back at her, _'IDEAS? Ideas for what Hermione, ideas on how Dumbledore will die or how Draco will if Dumbledore doesn't? And needless to say if Draco fails then I imagine the task will fall to someone else, and why do I have the feeling that that person will be me?'._

Hermione didn't even flinch during his rant, through our bond with Hermione I could feel snippets of Snape's feelings, rage and revulsion.

' _You boys are extremely reductionist, no-one is going to die, not if I can help it, and given my quite incomparable powers I would say thats saying something. Here's the facts, Voldemort wants Draco to kill Dumbledore, why? Apart from the obvious of he is Voldemorts greatest threat power wise. Why now?'_

Dumbledore looked thoughtful sucking on his lemon drop and drumming his fingers on his desk, _'Miss Granger is right, why now? It seems to me that Voldemort's war plans are coming into fruition, kill me, take over the school, then take over the ministry, they will be fractured and fearful after my death and then kill Harry and anyone else who stands in his way leading to his victory over the Wizarding world, Severus does that sound correct?'_

' _Yes I imagine that is the grand plan of his'._

' _Well I for one think that plan sucks, so how do we thwart these plans? I am loathe to think of Severus and Draco harmed but not only that losing their positions as spies, their information will be more important than ever in the coming days'._

' _So what would you suggest Hermione, that we kill the headmaster to maintain our cover, what a tremendous idea. And to think I thought you were the brightest witch of our age'._

Snape must've been unhinged to be speaking to Hermione this way, she didn't snap back at him though I thought she would.

' _And I thought you were smart as well Severus, we have two spies in this mix and you two did not think to look at two of the tools in your arsenal, lies and deception. Is anyone familiar with Sherlock Holmes?'._

Two yes' from Snape and Dumbledore and a no from me, I assumed it was something Muggle related.

' _Good then you both would be familiar with the story entitled Reichenbach Falls then?'._

The dawning realisation what she was talking about lit up on their faces, cogs were turning in their brain as they mulled over the information in their minds.

' _Fake my own death, it seems so ridiculously obvious in retrospect doesn't it?'._

' _Sorry what in the hell are you three talking about? Who's Sherlock Holmes and where are these falls? and what does that have to do with Dumbledore faking his own death?'._

' _It's a muggle story Draco, in the story the hero fakes his own death to escape the clutches of the villain, I mean we haven't obviously hashed out the details on how we do it but if we managed to deceive the dark lord over my assaults then I'm hoping this too will be successful'._

' _It's the best idea we have right now, much preferable than my untimely death I must say'_

' _We still need you headmaster, I know Harry needs you, I'm afraid your not getting out of this war yet'._

' _Speaking of Harry I think its time we combined forces so to speak, I have been speaking to Harry about some pertinent information to help defeat Voldemort, I had intended for him to involve yourself and Mister Weasley in carrying it out but I think its safe to say that you now come as a package deal with this young men as well'._

Hermione looked at us both some lovingly that my breath got caught in my throat for a second, her raw power seemed to be radiating over me and I gazed back at her with the same sentiments resulting in a chuckle from the headmaster.

' _Alright you three be off with you, young love waits for no one especially not old men like me!'._

All three of us tumbled into Severus' chambers, my mind was hazy with lust, it had been a fortnight since I had engaged either of them thanks to my recovery from my terrifying attack.

Severus grabbed a fistful of my hair, violently kissing me as he tore my shirt off my body, Draco was in stark contrast, slowly unzipping my skirt and skimming my legs and arse lightly with his finger tips. I gazed up at Severus, his eyes were darker than usual, his power crackling, raking over my body leaving goosebumps in its wake.

' _Pet its time for your punishment, I have refused to verbally berate you for your stupidity in letting your guard down, resulting in not only the trauma of your mind and body but Draco and I's trauma. You do not know what it was like, seeing you near death like that. No your punishment will be sexual and I hope it will be sufficient to ingrain itself into your psyche'._

He stepped away from me and I could hear him transfiguring and conjuring various things behind me, Draco was slowly and maddeningly kissing my entire body, his magic was not crackling like Severus' but humming, raising all the hairs on the back of my neck and lower back.

I felt Severus behind me, he held a silken blind fold and he covered my eyes with it, nipping at my ear and chuckling at my breath hitching.

He slung me over his back and carried me over to the back of the room, it was cooler in temperature here and had a slight smell of pine trees, setting me down he tied me to what felt like some sort of wooden cross? I was now entirely spread out, my arms and legs strained slightly against the restraints as I felt a small bit of panic build behind my breastbone. The fear of the unknown.

' _Now pet Draco and I are going to do as we please to your luscious body, we are going to tease, flog, fill and fuck and you are not to orgasm unless I give verbal permission to do so. I am hoping a good round of orgasm denial will get the message through to you that you are not invincible and your actions have consequences, not only on yourself but US'._

I felt extremely vulnerable and guilt ridden as I thought about how much I had affected Draco and Severus, we are imprinted I cannot be so cavalier.

' _Draco has a present for you, you will love and hate it I assure you'._

I felt Draco's warm mouth lathe my left nipple, bringing it to aching peak, he repeated his ministrations on the other. He now pinched and tweaked them, not hard just enough to have the full attentions of my hard nipple, he seemed pleased with the result and then stopped his actions leaving me moaning in desperation. Then I felt the cool feeling of metal on either side of my left nipple, I knew instantly what it was, nipple clamps, breathing was the key and I breathed in and out slowly. I felt the pressure on my right and bit down on my lip, the pressure was intense and I tried not to scream out, I felt Draco drop down on his knees in front of me and then his mouth was suckling on my clitoris, this time I did cry out, how was I going to last with out letting go, this felt like actual torture. Then when it felt like it would be too much I felt the feeling of cold metal again, I started to panic in earnest now, a clitoris clamp? No too much I wouldn't be able to handle the pain and pressure on my most vulnerable place!

Severus was at my side now, whispering words of comfort and pride, telling me how sexy I looked accepting the pain, how brave I was for giving myself over to them to use. Eventually I managed to get my body under control, now all I could feel was the throbbing intensity behind my nipples and my clitoris I threw my head back and forth as the feelings washed over me.

' _Now pet, its just you and me for a bit, I've got your leather flogger here and I am going to give your needy body some of its attention',_ he traced the handle of it over my body sensuously, I could smell the leather and I licked my lips in anticipation. I heard his boots take a few steps back, Draco must have left to find a good viewing spot, there I was left with the sound of silence and the clamps both teasing me into submission with their pressure and inflaming me closer to orgasm.

Then the flogging, the leather strips hitting what felt like my entire body as I screamed in both pain and pleasure, he was an expert, no part of my front was not hit by the leather and yet no real force of it hit my nipples or clit either for which I was grateful.

I could hear Severus' heavy breathing from both physical exertion and arousal, then he stopped and I could hear his boots until he reached in front of me.

I felt him trace over my body with the handle of the flogger, running its chunky leather bound form between my breasts, around my stomach area before dipping between my legs. He avoided my clamped clitoris and slowly twisted it inside my entrance. Oh my god he's going to fuck me with the flogger handle? It was short but thick, and the pressure inside of me was addictive, he leisurely fucked me with it, twisting it, shoving it in as far as he could, building up the tension before leaving it inside of me. My vagina muscles pulsing around it, I felt humiliated thinking about them watching me with this inanimate object inside of me while I struggled not to orgasm over its presence.

' _Now pet this is going to take all of your self control, when I remove these clamps there will be a rush of feeling in your nipples and clitoris, you will want to cum. If you do cum then you will receive no more orgasms for the night, Draco and I shall use and abuse you and there will be no tender relief. If you manage to control yourself and not orgasm then you will have unlimited orgasms for the rest of the evening, do you understand?_

' _Yes sir, I understand'._

' _Alright prepare yourself, the right nipple clamp is coming off now'._

He was right, the feeling rushed back into my nipple and I wanted to cum so badly, I gritted my teeth and tried to stave off the feeling, then his fingers were on my left breast as he released my nipple, I almost screamed in frustration as the feelings washed over me, this was so difficult I wanted to cry!

Then he was kneeling in front of me and I knew what would come next, he teased a bit around my mons, and teased me with the flogger handle, fucking me with it for a few seconds and then I felt his fingers release the clamp on my clitoris, I was bowled over by the sensations, there was no way I could control the impending flood, the orgasm ripped through my body I was humping the flogger handle as I screamed and moaned and panted my way through the longest orgasm of my life. I hung my head in shame, I had not managed to control myself, I had failed.

' _You have no control do you girl?'_ he hissed at me in disappointment, _'Dirty slut in heat writhing around, selfishly flaunting her needy cunt, not caring if you disappoint those who care for you the most..'_

' _I DO CARE! Please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please sir you have to believe me, I'm sorry!'_.

He grabbed the flogger handle and pulled it out of me quickly blushing at the thought of the enjoyment I got from having Severus fuck me with it. _'Quiet girl, you made your choice, remember no more orgasms, if you do orgasm again then you do not want to know the consequences do you hear me?'._

' _Yes sir, I'll be good I promise!'._

I could hear him unzipping his fly as he painfully gripped me at my hips.

' _Little slut should not make promises she can't keep'_. He then sheathed himself fully inside of me, I didn't realise how wet I was until I heard the squelching sound of his cock hit the back of my cervix, he felt amazing, but I had to be good, I had to prove to him I learnt my lesson.

He didn't hold back, he selfishly thrust up inside of me, making sure not to stimulate my clitoris in any way, as he grunted and took what he wanted from me, I felt used, dirty and contrite, like I was just some street whore he had engaged in for 5 mins of frenzied thrusting. It didn't take long for him to cum inside of me, roaring as he did, stumbling back leaving me bereft and teary.

I then felt Draco's of hands caressing my breasts, he suckled my neck, soothing me with his attentions, a balm on my fractured mind, his hands felt like they were everywhere and I started to moan in arousal, I thought I could've 100% had handled Draco next with the way I felt after Severus used me but his trademark Draco worship of my body brought me back to the edge and I felt like crying again in frustration.

I was the feeling the tip of his engorged cock rubbing my clitoris and dipping lower as it teased my opening, spreading my own juices and Severus' seed along my slit.

When he entered me it took all I had not to cum, he kissed me softly, encouraging me to meet his tongue as he fucked me slowly and surely, whereas Severus had not touched me at all, the only parts of our body meeting were his cock in my cunt, Draco sought to cover as much of my body as he could. I realised too late this was part of the punishment, I was being teased and taunted by Draco's loving affections, there was going to be no orgasm for me after he started to pump a little faster and then finished off inside of me, kissing me harder and the peppering my face with kisses, licking the tear tracts off my cheeks. My body was aflame, both the detached use of my body and the emotional love making sought to increase my ardour, I was still hanging there I could feel both Severus' and Draco's seed dripping out of me on to the floor and my face heated in embarrassment.

They stood now either side of me as they undid the bindings on my hands and ankles, massaging my limbs to get the feelings back into my body and I crumpled uselessly to the floor crying, apologising for hurting them, for worrying them, for my arrogance, for my stupidity.

Severus plucked me from the floor, taking me over to a plush wool rug next to the fire place, making soothing sounds trying to calm me, Draco sidling up next to me.

' _Shhhhh pet, its okay now, you took your punishment very bravely, good girl, I feel as though you learnt your lesson, would you like to cum now?'_

I shook my head, _'No I don't deserve it sir, I disappointed you'._

' _You do deserve it surely your aching with need pet'._ To prove his point his slipped a long tapered finger into my sodden cunt tapping it inside of me, the sloshing sounds furthering my embarrassment.

' _What would you like for your reward pet? I know your ready for it, Draco and I can hear you, you cant hide from us'._

' _I just, I just want both of you, please make me feel better, please I need both of you'._

' _Shhhh pet we are here, do you trust me?'._

' _Yes sir always'_ I whispered back to him.

' _I'm going to keep this blindfold on you okay? Just let the sensations we give you wash over you, don't think just feel'._

' _Yes sir, thank you sir'_

He added another finger to my quim and I sighed in contentment, I don't think I had ever been this wet, my pussy was positively aching to be filled. Soon he had added four fingers and was pumping me, encouraging my opening to gape wider, stimulating my walls, not paying any attention to my clitoris just filling me. Soon he had half a hand inside of me and I gasped in shock knowing that he was nearly fisting me, I started to raise my hips meeting his thrusting hand and begging for more, more of what I didn't know I just needed more.

Stopped his exploration with his hand he picked me up and I felt him softly place me back facing atop Draco, who wasted no time using my hands to stimulate my nipples, I could feel his hard cock rubbing close to my entrance, whimpering I begged them to put me out of my misery.

Draco grabbed my waist and slowly dragged me down his body, eventually impaling me on his cock, I hissed my approval and tried to grind down on it but was stopped by Draco. He held still inside of me, I could feel his cock throbbing against my walls, Severus was then straddling both of our bodies now, he massaged my clit and slipped a finger inside me along with Draco's cock. Both of us hissing from the sensation, he eventually removed his finger and I felt empty again despite the fact Draco was still firmly inside of me. I felt the pressure of Severus body and then his cock rubbing along my clit, and then he used his hand to slowly thrust his way inside my walls, filling me, both Draco and him were inside of me, double penetration.

' _You can orgasm anytime you like pet and as much as you like, can you feel both of us?'._

I responded by wailing my first orgasm my hips thrusting out of control as I took them deeper inside of me, resulting in both of them losing control and fucking me hard.

I lay still and let their pounding cocks penetrate me over and over, filling me, taking me from one glorious orgasm to the next, all I could hear was the squelching noises of my cunt and the grunts and moans from the two of them, my last orgasm felt like it came from nowhere as it ripped through my synapses, light filled my retinas and then nothing.

Had I blacked out? Everything was dark and fuzzy, what was the last thing I remember? Ah yes having one of the most intense orgasms of my life with both Severus and Draco inside of me. I could hear them faintly calling my name, smiling I opened my eyes, light penetrated my vision and I blinked in response trying to get used to my surroundings.

" _Hermione, are you okay? Talk to me pet, your worrying Draco'._

Laughing softly now I grasped Severus' arm and he hauled me upright, _'Water please?'._

Draco summoned a glass and filled it with a water charm and I gulped quickly, I felt like I expended all my fluids, hell I probably did after the amount of orgasms I had.

' _What happened?'._

' _You lost consciousness after your last orgasm I believe, it is not unheard of, there is nothing to worry about'._

Draco grabbed my hand and kissed it, _'You had BOTH of us worried, I went from feeling like a puddle of relaxation to abject panic when we couldn't rouse you. I thought we had fucked you to death!'._

' _Now thats the way to go' Severus laughing to himself, I would be quite happy to leave this mortal plain inside a beautiful woman'._

' _Gods Severus, says you, sounds traumatising for the woman involved if you ask me'._

His only response was to kiss me soundly, _'Come pet, I am going to bathe you and take care of you'._ Taking his hand and grabbing Draco's as well we all piled into a large transfigured bath tub, both Draco and Severus washing my hair, and washing down every inch of body with a wash cloth. I felt so warm and safe, cherished and loved, content and satisfied.

Lying back in Severus' arms with Draco massaging my feet I wondered to myself, why doesn't every gal get herself two dark and dashing men for her own?

It was a damn good thing that I was thoroughly sexually sated from last night otherwise this meeting with Potter would be more unbearable than usual. Today was the day that Dumbledore was too bring us up to speed with his meetings with the 'boy who lived to annoy' and Weasley debriefed about Hermione's Naturalis powers and Draco's new role as spy for the order.

Draco was not in the room yet, he was to be invited in once necessary to avoid confrontation with Potter and Weasley. Dumbledore, Hermione and I were waiting for the meddlesome duo to arrive from their Quidditch practice, eventually they meandered in, freshly showered from the locker rooms yet Potter's hair was still an absolute fright.

Once everyone was seated, tea distributed and all eyes on Dumbledore the old man sought to tell Hermione, Weasley and I a disturbing tale involving Voldemort, splitting of his soul into Hor-fucking-cruxes and the hunt to destroy the objects that contained them. Horcruxes? Really? What wizard in his right mind would create seven of the bloody things, evidently the Dark Lord was not in the right mind and given his disturbing predilections lately it would seem his fractured soul was warping his mind further. Weasley looked green, Hermione looked thoughtful and Potter even though he already knew looked troubled. The group bandied back and forth ideas about what the other Horcruxes could be, Dumbledore telling us he believed he knew where two were, in the derelict Gaunt residence and a sea cave, but the rest? All up for conjecture, though the Headmaster's idea that they would be connected somehow to the Four Founders did seem sound in its logic. The Headmaster put a hold on the conversation as he prepared to set up the unveiling of Malfoy's defection, this was not going to end well, Potter would surely have one of his trademark tantrums, hexes would be cast and it would be the usual Slytherin vs Gryffindor nonsense.

' _Now as you are all aware, Professor Snape has been instrumental in his role as spy for order, the information he has passed on has saved lives, informed strategy and he does so at great peril. However even a spy as talented as Professor Snape has limitations. Fortunately we have been lucky to find a spy whom can meet those limitations, one you can listen to the day to day talk in the slytherin common room and the Malfoy manor. Needless to say they have been thoroughly vetted and there are no doubts to their loyalty, so I beg of you to come to this with open minds'._

' _It's Malfoy isn't?'_

The Potter boy just throws down that question, sounding bored with the whole proceeding.

' _And Snape and Hermione know its Malfoy'._

' _Well I have to say I'm impressed Harry, how did you deduce this conclusion?'._

' _The Marauders Map',_ he looked over at me with an apologetic look for mentioning my old enemies. I check it regularly after what happened with Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jnr, I noticed that Draco was spending a lot of time in Hermione's head girl room and Snape's quarters, and that Hermione was also spending a lot of time in Snapes's quarters, often with Malfoy too.

Hermione was trying very hard not too blush, no doubt mortified that Harry was aware of her ahem comings and goings.

' _I didn't know why they were but I eventually assumed it was work for the order after Hermione's attack, I saw on the map that Professor Snape and Malfoy both would visit Hermione in the hospital wing after hours. That and I overheard Snape ranting to you Professor Dumbledore how Crabbe and Goyle were lucky to alive after finding Hermione, he spoke so well passionately about Hermione's welfare that I knew they must have some sort of friendship to warrant that kind of talk. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, we were supposed to have one of our meetings but you must have forgot to let me know it was canceled due to the auror's taking away Crabbe and Goyle'._

' _Why didn't you ask me Harry? It's not like you to not demand answers'._

' _Because this isn't the time for school yard grudges, after I saw that vision Voldemort gave me about the attack on yourself, and then you were attacked I realised this is war, the ones I care about will die, nay have died and boys do not fight wars, men and women do. You had been telling me this year Hermione that I needed to not be so hot headed because that could be used against me, that maturity would be required, this time I listened to you'._

Hermione rushed up out of her chair and hugged Harry, giving him a big proud kiss on the cheek, I looked to the Weasley boy expecting he would at least have something to say but he just smiled benignly nodding his head as if to agree with Potter's speech.

' _Good show Harry! Your parents would be so proud of the man you've become'._

Personally I didn't think the boy needed congratulated for not being a dunderhead but evidently this was a great feat to be celebrated.

I sent my Patronus message to Draco telling him it was safe to join us for the meeting, he must have been close by waiting as it wasn't long till he foot steps could be heard on the staircase behind us, Hermione got up and opened the door for Draco, giving his arm a little squeeze in support before shepherding to his chair.

' _Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Malfoy, its good to have you on our side'._

Malfoy's reaction was beyond priceless, his cool, hard demeanour replaced with an uncharacteristic look of shock and awe, his head swivelled from Potter, to Dumbledore, to Hermione and me and then back to Potter once he saw all of us were smiling encouragingly at him to accept Potter's welcome.

Shaking off the shock and returning to his mask of indifference, ' _Thank you Potter, we both want the same thing, Voldemort dead, I look forward to hopefully make a difference in realising that achievement'._

Dumbledore quickly got Draco up to date on the situation with Voldemort and his bits of soul hidden around the joint.

Draco went from shock, disgust to depressed in a matter of 30 seconds, which was pretty much my reaction. Dumbledore had just finished his conveyance of information regarding our theory about the objects being important to the Four Founders and where he thinks two pieces are hidden.

' _Headmaster you mentioned the memory of Hepzibah Smith, descendant of Helga Hufflepuff having what was it a cup?'_

' _Yes Mister Malfoy why do you ask?'._

' _Because I think I know where it is…'_

Everyone just stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate on his statement.

' _I overheard my deranged aunt Bellatrix bragging to my mother in front of father about how much the Dark Lord trusts her, she likes to rile up my father in some sort of sick competition for favouritism. She said the Dark Lord gave her a small golden cup and said it needed to be kept secret and safe in her underground vaults in Gringotts, she harped on about how much the Dark Lord was talking about how important this fucking cup was and I thought she was just making it up to anger my father, but do you think that could be the Hufflepuff cup?'._

' _Its certainly a fantastic lead Mister Malfoy, one that will require a further discussion at a later time, however the night is not over yet, Miss Granger has some new to share'._

' _Oh, yes right, well I recently discovered something interesting about my magical powers, Harry, Ron I haven't told you yet because Dumbledore and I were afraid that with Harry's mind being unprotected, having not learnt occulmency properly that my life would be in danger if Voldemort were to penetrate Harry's thoughts. Now that you have mastered enough to protect your mind, we thought it was time for you to know. Are either of you familiar with what a Naturalis' is?'._

' _No',_ Potter replied looking confused.

' _Yes',_ Weasley replied looking excited.

Looking slightly impressed that Ron knew what she was talking about, she proceeded to explain to Potter what was involved in being a Naturalis' leaving out the bits about imprinting, we didn't want to test the waters of Potter's maturity with that bit of information as yet.

' _And how come Professor Snape and Malfoy know?'._

' _Well because they've been helping me get my magic under control, it often reacts with my emotions, we wanted to keep it secret and well Griffindor's aren't known for being cool, calm and collected. The Slytherins however are, they have been supporting me through the increase in my powers and masking it so I don't explode something or someone accidentally'._

Both of them hugged Hermione and told her that were there for you, looking suitably impressed when she showed off some of the magic she was capable of.

Eventually the two Gryffindor boys were shepherded out the door by Dumbledore, the nights meeting was far from over for the rest of us, no, Draco had yet to debrief us about her summoning from Voldemort earlier that day…

I felt uneasy… Like I was removed from my body somehow, me, Draco Malfoy was planning and plotting against the dark with the likes of Dumbledore and Potter. I knew intellectually I was betraying my family, but when most of my time is spent with Snape and Hermione it still didn't seem quite real, sure we practiced occulmency, tactics and observation techniques for spies but none of that really compared to throwing my hat into the same ring as Dumbledore and Potter.

My meeting with the Dark Lord was a more private audience with him, my mother and father and Aunt Bellatrix, a cosy little tete-e-tete whereby Voldemort had decided to inform me that the task of killing the most powerful wizard in world, Albus Dumbledore is to be completed by end of term. To me that sounded utterly ridiculous but obviously when your absolutely bonkers like Voldemort its a sound and sane plan. I debriefed the headmaster about the timeline for his apparent demise and he seemed quite non plussed by the whole thing.

The four of us spent the next two hours debating how to go about staging the headmasters death, we agreed it would have to be a public spectacle, something to be witnessed by as many people as possible so no doubts could be cast on his 'demise', Hermione suggested some sort of end of term school celebration and we all agreed that was a good idea, there would be no impact on the education of the students and will give us enough time to plan the future.

The discussion of the future looked bleak, hunting horcruxes, the subjugation of muggle borns, fear, tyranny, the triumph of the dark over the light.

It was decided that Dumbledore, Potter and Weasley would lead the hunt for the horcruxes together and that Snape would present himself as a viable candidate for the headmaster position in the absence of Dumbledore and I would return to Hogwarts to complete my education and try and protect what students I could and hopefully suss out the potential for defectors in Slytherin house.

The question remained about what to do with Hermione, as a Naturalis she was still at risk of Voldemort finding out and exploiting her powers, she was also a keen strategist, an incredible researcher and integral to this war. But as a muggle born she was to be considered nothing, according to Snape Voldemort was to create a muggle born registration committee in the ministry tasked with rounding up the muggle born population and doing merlin knows what with them.

' _Voldemort knows you and I are involved yes? You've told him that I'm in love with you and that you use me for your own pleasure?'._

Snape looks distinctly uncomfortable at Hermione's question, having Dumbledore in the room discussing the sexual nature of a Professor and students relationship was not exactly an easy conversation for anyone involved.

' _Yes that is what I have told him'_

' _Well can we keep up that charade? I imagine what that awful committee will be doing is a combination of torture, subjugation and in all likelihood eventual genocide. Could you petition the dark lord to keep me for your own deviant desires? A war time boon?'._

' _Hermione that's horrific, I don't want to think about you in that way, you are not a down trodden whore you are the most powerful witch in existence!'._

' _Severus thats exactly why I need to appear as a downtrodden mud blood whore, I will hide in plain sight, I will plan, research, assist Harry, Ron and Professor Dumbledore with any information they require to complete the horcrux hunt. Voldemort will be the one to severely underestimate me and that will be his undoing'._

She looked everything like a revengeful goddess of old, she was so powerful and so beautiful and I would do anything to see a future where I get to love and adore this witch for many years to come.

All of us men could only nod only in agreement at her words, promises made to inform Potter and Weasley the plan and hope that what we were planning would come to pass.

Hermione Chapter -

We had a plan, was it a good one I don't know but we had one, I felt more in control with this plan, we were a powerful and capable team, we had the most hope of anyone in this magical world of defeating Voldemort. Despite the feeling of control I felt on edge, my magic felt skittish and I was struggling to reign it in, Severus had noticed, he had whispered in my ear that he was taking me to his rooms where he would get me back under control. The way he said control had me whimpering

and the looks Severus kept giving me in the halls I couldn't help but gulp in jittery anticipation.

Once we had reached his chambers, he warded the room properly and demanded that I strip all my clothing, I did so slowly, not breaking eye contact with him as he eyed my body approvingly.

' _Over my lap Miss Granger, you need to submit to me, I can tell you need it as much as I do'._

I couldn't say no to him, he was right, I needed to be cleansed by his special brand of domination, I felt safe here. I felt vulnerable and on display with my arse in the air across his body, he was lovingly caressing my exposed body, already igniting the lust within me, I heard him summon something from his bedroom and saw a large wooden paddle come flying towards his hand. I knew this wouldn't be an easy spanking, not that they ever were but I started to feel a bit of panic at the thought of the pain this instrument would wield.

' _Do you trust me Miss Granger?'._

' _Yes sir',_ my voice sounded unsure and small.

' _Are you ready for me? I wont lie to you this will bring you more pain than anything else I had used on your body, but I know you, I know you can take it and I know that you will love it, what do you say?'._

I did trust him and I wanted to feel that pain, nay I needed it, and I needed to come apart under his talented hands.

' _Please spank me sir, I need you to spank me'._

' _As you wish'._

The first hit from the paddle saw me see stars behind my eyes, oh my god this was painful, I couldn't take it but before I could even register the full spectrum of pain the paddle was descended on me again and I cried out before another one hit and then it was just a blur of raw stinging pain blooming from my behind. My body couldn't help it I struggled in his lap, which only saw him restrain me and spank me harder, I cried out, I struggled, I could feel my juices running down my leg, I was turned on. It shocked me into submission, I ceased to struggle and just gave myself over to the pain and felt the delicious thrumming centred on my arse then wash over my body. Gods I needed to cum badly, will he realise I need to cum?

Before I knew it he had stopped, I could hear his laboured breathing as he softly ran his fingers over my arse, even the small touch still stung and I gasped and whimpered from his attentions.

I could feel him drag the paddle handle over my arse, caressing the soft leather grip over my sore, red flesh. Then he dipped it in my crevice, using it to massage my sodden hole and I let out a desperate keening moan which he laughed at.

'Looks like the little slut liked my paddling, do you want me to fuck your hole with the instrument that caused this naughty red behind?'.

I replied with another long and needy moan, humping the paddle handle in reply.

He gave me what I wanted and pressed it as far as it would go inside of me and wiggled it around, it was thick and warm and I loved it letting out a long hiss of yeesssssssss.

He slowly fucked me with it, bringing me to more needy desperation, I heard him murmur a spell and I felt the handle elongate and thicken and it felt like the professors cock was inside me, maybe even bigger and I urged him to go faster, to go harder, I wanted to feel the pain inside of me.

He moved me off his lap until it was just me arse in the air on the couch with a paddle inside of me, he stood up and using one hand to brace himself on my lower back he used to the other to fuck me harder, I heard him murmur another spell and felt it grow larger and thicker inside of me and must've loved it as I heard my voice echoing in the room telling him how good it felt, to go harder, to fuck me faster.

He complied and I could my pussy slurping around it, the orgasm felt like it came suddenly and I burst around it, crying and humping the handle, whimpering as I came down.

Severus was whispering words of comforting nonsense before he bundled me up in his arms, praising me and peppering kisses on my face and hair. Sigh. I felt cleansed.


	51. Chapter 51

I've been getting some out of the blue renewed interest in this story, as many would be aware I don't update this very often and for that Im sorry. I am endeavouring to finish this story eventually, its not abandoned however the slide into the finish may not be as detailed as the beginning so if it feels rushed I apologise! there of course will be smut (this is a smut heavy story after all) So here's a little chapter to tie you guys over while I attempt to work on this story more. Thanks for the supportive comments and messages.

My lessons with Harry weren't going as well as mine and Severus' had been, I hated to admit it but Severus was right, Harry was absolute rubbish at this, he seemed incapable of clearing his mind. I had no idea Harry even had so much on his mind in all honesty. Trying to be patient and not snap at him like Severus had done in the past I watched Harry pace my room in frustration.

' _I can't do it Hermione! I just can't, I tried in the past and I'm trying now and all I am doing is failing, oh and wasting your time'_

' _Harry, you are not wasting my time, we just need to find your focus somehow, its different for some people, tell me Harry when is it in the past where you need to focus, that you do your best to block every distraction out to accomplish a task? Transfiguration? Potions? Certainly not History of Magic given you fall asleep every lesson'._

Harry was getting excited now, ' _Hermione that's it! Though its not any of my lessons, its Quidditch! When I have to block out the crowd and the weather and the other players to focus on finding the snitch. Just a second give me a moment'_. Looking determined he focused on a spot beyond my head, his eyes still open, I could see something in them change.

' _Okay try now Hermione'._

' _Alright then, Legilimens'_ I whispered.

I was now looking at nothing, well not quite nothing, an empty Quidditch pitch, he had done it, he had cleared his mind.

' _Oh Harry you did it! You cleared your mind, thats the first step, you're nearly there!'._

Picking me up and twirling me around, ' _I couldn't have done it without you Hermione, I never would have accomplished this with Snape, thank you for having faith in me'_

Giving him a kiss on the cheek goodnight I felt happy and full of energy, I think I'll go for a walk, it was still relatively early and I wanted to get out in the fresh air.

With a spring in my step at my success at teaching Harry to clear his mind I decided to go check on my Herbology assignment in Greenhouse three. Everything was going according to plan, my relationship with Severus and Draco was every bit as exhilarating and comforting as I hoped a relationship would be, Harry was feeling positive, and I had a hunch my powers were now at their full potential. Severus had taught me to shield my magic from others as he does, lest I start attracting questions and trouble. Just as I rounded the corner of Greenhouse two I heard a voice mumble _'Petrificus Totalus'._ A second too late I realised that it was meant for me, another five seconds was all it took for me to realise that despite being the most powerful witch currently in existence I couldn't throw off this hex. I could feel my wand buzzing in my robe pockets, it was trying to connect with my hands with no avail. I couldn't understand, I can do wandless and wordless magic, how was this possible? Eventually my attackers came into my vision, I was still secretly hoping this was a house mate prank. Two large and meaty heads crowded my vision, Crabbe and Goyle? Just fucking great, the two buffoons of Slytherin house get the drop on me? If I survive this Harry and Ron will surely kill me to put me out of my embarrassment related suffering.

The way they were looking at me was now starting to create a storm of panic, there was genuine malice in their eyes.

Goyle was now pressing his shoe against my face, I could smell the clean fresh dirt of Hogwarts, tears of fear and humiliation were streaming down my face.

' _Don't cry mudblood, we haven't even got started have we Crabbe?'._

' _We cant let Draco have all the fun with you mudblood, our fathers told us what he did to you'._

My eyes somehow must have shown the abject terror I was feeling as Goyle chuckled to my reaction with great satisfaction.

' _Don't worry little mud blood we ain't gonna fuck ya, our fathers would kill us if we put our dicks in your kind, nah we're going to hurt you, we're going to hurt you real bad and if ya die then we'll leave your dead body in the forbidden forest'._

At that terrifying pronouncement Goyle's boot kicked me in the back of the head, Crabbe had started kicking me in the ribs. The pain was near overwhelming, it was only 10 seconds into their attack that I realised I probably wouldn't survive this, they were far too strong and violent and my body far too weak and unprotected. Wishing I could curl up in a ball to try and protect my face and organs I hated my magic for not protecting me. From that thought I could feel my magic blossoming around my injuries, I could feel the pain lessening some what, concentrating on focusing my magic I tried to imagine layers of protection and healing around my body. I knew I couldn't keep this up for long, already Goyle's kicks into my head were starting to rob me of consciousness, I needed someone to find and save me from my attackers. At that a spark behind my eyes, the feelings of protectiveness and power, what was that? Severus? I could feel his energy in that spark, as a last final ditch effort to survive I focused on that spark and tried to imagine me sending an SOS signal to Severus and Draco as well through our imprinting. I don't know how much time had passed, I was losing consciousness and then I felt them, Severus and Draco, in my mind, frantic, not knowing where I was just feeling panic, hoping they would find me I lost my battle with the oncoming darkness and fell into the abyss.


	52. Chapter 52

**A longer than usual update, I hope you enjoy it! no smut in this update so no warnings for that though there is some mentions of violence.**

Having just finished with the Gryffindor and Slytherin third years I stormed back to my room, how do these students out dunderhead themselves every year? Three cauldrons had succumbed to those idiots and their inability to follow simple instructions. Feeling a headache come on I ordered some tea from the kitchens and decided to settle in with the latest potions journal, I was already looking forward to writing to the editor to correct all these pretenders whom think they know the subtle art of potion making. The warm comforting smell of the tea leaves found its way into my nostrils as I went to take the first anticipated sip when I felt this sharp pain behind my eyes and then all I could hear from Hermione screaming inside my head, screaming in pain and desperation, calling my name to help her to please help her. My teacup had smashed on the ground and I had keeled over in pain, what fresh hell was this? I knew I had to find her, I hoped that the third years potions fumes had just addled my brain but in my heart I knew Hermione was in trouble, that her life was in danger. Pulling myself off the floor I stumbled out into the dungeon corridor, Draco was half way up the corridor as well, pulling himself along the dungeon walls towards my study. He had felt it too. Meeting each other I grabbed his arm, _'You feel it too? Hermione? She's in trouble yes?'._

' _Professor she sounds like she's dying, please we have to find her, where is she? Has she been captured by Voldemort?'_

' _I don't know Draco but I feel like she's on the school grounds, can you feel her too?'_

' _Yes, yes she's outside somewhere but I cant feel where! by the time we search the grounds it could be too late!'._

' _Draco take my hand, focus on Hermione, focus on her magic, on our magic, on the bond we all share, focus and I will do the same'._

The boy took a deep breath, he was shaken, red eyed, tears rolling down his cheeks, I let go of my magic and used every bit of my magical energy to focus on getting to her side, with a POP of apparition Draco and I were taken outside near the greenhouses.

I could hear the sounds of taunting and the dull thuds of something hard hitting something soft. Running towards the sounds we both stopped at a stand still at the first sight of what was happening before us. Hermione on the ground, petrified? and those goons Crabbe and Goyle kicking the life out of her, laughing and taunting her. They hadn't seen us yet and my magic erupted in rage and anger, rolling over them and knocking them to the ground instantly. Wordlessly stunning them so they couldn't identify their attackers I bound, gagged and blind folded them. Draco was already at Hermione's side crying at the sight of her body, it was a bloody pulp of bruises and shattered bones, dead then, no one could survive that. My stomach dropped into my boots.

' _Professor she's alive, please she needs help, Hermione if you can hear me hold on!'._

Draco had cast a diagnosis spell, there was a faint heartbeat, she was alive, how? She looked like minced meat. Without a moments hesitation I summoned my patronus, expecting to see the familiar doe I was now looking at a wily looking scar ridden fox, it cocked its head at me as if to say you conjured me for a reason what are you waiting for? Sending a frantic message to Poppy and Dumbledore I watched my fox dart off into the night and returned to Hermione's side with Draco.

' _Professor should we do anything, you know some healing charms right?'_

' _Yes many but with this level of damage I'm scared to do anything lest I damage her further, I would only trust Madam Pomfrey with this Draco, we just have to hope she stays with us until she arrives'._ Silently standing over Hermione and Draco I gripped the boys shoulder to comfort him and myself, I could feel Hermione on my consciousness, sending my magic through our connection I commanded my magic to heal and nurture, to preserve and protect. She must live.

Poppy and Dumbledore were rushing down the slope towards the Greenhouses now, Poppy had already conjured a stretcher and it followed behind her, I heard her gasp in shock as she approached closer. Dumbledore had surveyed the situation and was currently investigating who it was that attacked Hermione, Fawkes exploded in a giant fireball of feathers and flames, letting out a sad trill at the sight before him.

' _Poppy can Fawkes be of assistance? He has indicated he would be honoured to help Miss Granger'_

' _Thank you headmaster but Fawkes can save his tears, I don't know how its possible but its like Hermione has channeled her magic to protect her internal organs and brain, she has extensive bruising and some shattered bones but nothing Severus' potions wont heal in time. Quite remarkable I've never seen anyones magic do that before have you headmaster?'._

Dodging the question quite effectively the headmaster stroked his bead thoughtfully, _'Miss Granger is a remarkable woman Poppy, now lets' get her to the infirmary, I will talk to Mister Malfoy and Professor Snape first and then I shall be along'._

Madam Pomfrey had levitated Hermione onto the stretcher and was now rushing back towards the castle, I could hear her whispering comforting words of nonsense as she continued to cast diagnosis and healing charms along the way.

' _Gentleman a word, but first, Fawkes would you please dispatch to Auror Shacklebolt immediately requesting his departments presence here at Hogwarts?'._ Fawkes disappeared into the night and I was left with Draco who looked shell shocked and the headmaster who was surveying us intently over his half moon glasses.

' _Mister Malfoy, Severus, I am very grateful that you were able to save Miss Granger when you did but I am wondering how you two managed to stumble across the attack in such an obscure part of the grounds'._

Damn his omnipotence, damn his all knowing, all judging mind! There was no more delaying the inevitable anymore.

' _I'm going to spare you a long and flowery story that you Gryffindors are so partial too and tell you the bare bones facts. First we know that Hermione is a naturalis, how? because she imprinted with us headmaster. We are bound to her for life now, and both of us are feeling pretty darn good about it too. Since you cant do anything about it I suggest you accept that your precious Gryffindor princess is lumped with the likes of us Slytherins and move on. Thankfully she did imprint with us because without that connection we wouldn't have sensed her distress and come to her aid. We both heard her screaming inside our heads to save her, we found one another, focused on her magic and some how managed to evade the Hogwarts anti apparition jinx to apparate to the scene of her assault. I stunned the two thugs, and no neither of them saw or heard Draco and I. So you needn't worry about us being compromised. And that is the crux of the matter, now if you will excuse us I would like to be there for Hermione and I'm sure Draco would like to do the same. I shall speak to you more once I know Hermione is safe and alive.'_

Before I could even get an answer from the headmaster I stalked off into the night, Draco jogging along beside me. Both of us desperate to get back to the woman who had changed our lives for the better.

I trailed behind Snape like a lost dog, Merlin Snape was scary, seeing his magic take down Crabbe and Goyle without a spell, without a wand just his rage and anger mixed with his magic took down two full grown men. And for that I was grateful, seeing Hermione like that, my Hermione! Not full of life and light but bloodied and broken. And by two men whom I had known my entire life, they wanted to kill her based on her blood, based on nothing, to just beat someone to near death who had never done you any harm, who you had known for the last six years or so. That was Voldemort's world, a world of hate and prejudice, of violence and death. I felt sick to to very core of me, how could someone as powerful as Hermione be taken down so easily? I didn't understand.

' _Professor?'_

' _What Draco?'_

' _How did Crabbe and Goyle manage to take down Hermione? Judging from the look of them there doesn't even look like there was a fight'._

' _I imagine she was quickly dispatched by a Petrificus Totalus, It really does petrify totally, not only your physical body but your magic is confined too. Even though Hermione has mastered wandless and wordless magic it was no use as her magic couldn't go past her physical form, she was smart enough to figure out that it was best to use the magic within her confinement to protect herself and send for help. Most would panic and try and use brute magical force to throw off the hex and fail miserably especially in this circumstance where ones body is in pain and shock'._

' _So they chose the one spell that could've taken her down?'._

' _Yes and No, if she was aware of her surroundings more she could have blocked the spell, apparently Moody's Constant Vigilance message hasn't quite sunken in yet. I imagine she will be more careful from here on out, just because one is powerful doesn't mean one can be complacent. Stupidity and arrogance have taken down more witches and wizards then spells and hexes'._

' _Will you be telling Hermione she's stupid and arrogant sir?'._

Snorting through his large nose, ' _No, I DO want to continue fucking her Draco, No, I imagine she will be telling herself that quite enough, she will need our comfort and support not chastisement and criticism, plus once she is better I will have my owns means of punishment Draco, and if and when that time comes I would like your assistance'._

Finally reaching the infirmary, I couldn't see her in any of the beds, Snape seemed to know where to go however reaching the back of the room and knocking on a brick in the wall which then illuminated in a door outline where the matron admitted us into a private room.

She already looked better, her bones were mended or mending, her skin wasn't so pulpy but was now healing and covered in the sticky orange bruise salve, and there was no blood to be seen.

' _Poppy? How is she?'._

' _Mending Severus, she will recover completely with no lasting physical effects, emotionally I imagine she will be tender for awhile yet. Her magic protected her Severus, it was amazing, without it she would have died. It's nice to know that the magical world and magical children can still surprise me. Especially like this'._

' _Yes, both the human spirit and the magical spirit has great aptitude for survival Poppy and for that we can be grateful, does she need any extra potions not available to you?'._

' _No thank you, we will need more blood replenishing potion for the infirmary supplies but it is not urgent, what she needs now is rest'._

' _And she shall have it, come Draco let me return you to your common room, good night Poppy'._

' _Thank you Professor Snape, for finding her, you saved her life'._

At that Snape nodded his head awkwardly in recognition of her words and stalked off through the hidden door, murmuring my gratitude to the frazzled looking matron I followed obediently behind the Professor and down towards the dungeons.

' _What now Godfather?'_

' _You are to go back to the common room, tell your class mates you over heard of Grangers attack by Crabbe and Goyle, try to find out if there are any more potential murderers in the snake pit. Remember your duty Draco, I know you find many in your house distasteful but you have a part to play and you must play it'._

' _Yes sir, I'll do my best, please come find me if anything changes with Hermione?'._

' _You'll be the first to know, now as head of Slytherin house I best go see the headmaster and the auror's about what will happen to those good for nothing thugs'._

Composing my face into my trademark Malfoy sneer I swaggered into my common room intent on finding out any information that could prevent this from ever happening again.

I could hear a voice muttering close by, I wish they would be quiet, I still felt so tired and I had been having a very erotic dream the likes of which was fading fast, groaning I tried to roll over and found I couldn't as the sheets were tucked in extremely tight around my body.

' _Ah Miss Granger you're awake, how are you feeling dear?'._

' _Tired Madam Pomfrey, tired and stiff, what happened to me?'._

' _What was the last thing you remember?'._

' _Crabbe and Goyle kicking me, being in pain, scared'._

' _Yes you were attacked by those two awful boys, you were extremely lucky your magic protected you, shielding your most vulnerable body parts, it was truly incredible. That and the Malfoy boy and Professor Snape chanced upon your attack, disarmed your attackers and sent for help._

' _Sev—Ppprofessor Snape and Malfoy found me?'._

' _Yes, without sounding too dramatic, they saved your life. You had many broken and fractured bones, muscle damage, extensive bruising. All of which were healed successfully with potions and bed rest. The headmaster will be along soon to have a chat with you now that you're awake, are you in any pain? Do you need a pain reliever potion?'._

' _No I don't think so, thank you though'._

Poppy bustled off and Dumbledore soon waltzed in, looking concerned but happy I was awake, _'Miss Granger how good it is to see you awake, you've had many worried visitors'._

' _Harry and Ron? Can I see them soon?'._

' _Yes Misters Potter and Weasley have been very vigilant during the day, visiting on the meal breaks and before and after classes. Your night side vigil has of course been Professor Snape and Mister Malfoy'._

' _Oh, well that was nice of them to be concerned for me'._

' _I dare say they were more worried than your two housemates, but then again I wouldn't be surprised given they are your imprinted lovers'._

My head snapped to his eyes trying to gauge his thoughts, obviously this information must have come out in the days after my attack.

' _It's okay Miss Granger, the proverbial cat is out of the bag now. I had suspected when it was Severus and Mister Malfoy whom had saved you, the chances of both of them finding you the way they did was so slim I knew some sort of magic had to be at play. Severus admitted as much when I questioned him, they both seem pleased with the chain of events. It would be remiss of me to ask so I will, Are you happy with the imprinting?'_

' _Um yes sir, very happy. I know it is for life and that Severus and Draco will be able to share in my powers now but I trust them and they trust me. At first Severus wasn't happy I had also imprinted with Draco but I believe he is adjusting'._

' _Yes I was surprised that Severus seemed to be coping so well with that aspect, as you know he is a very covetous man, he hasn't had much love in his life and he struggles with that, often he doesn't know how to react when it comes his way. However seeing him with Draco these last few days during your convalescence has been illuminating and and reassuring'._

' _How so sir?'._

' _They have formed a fast and thick bond with one another, I know they have been spending a lot of time together, they have been brewing a lot of potions for the infirmary, I imagine to keep themselves occupied until you woke. But their friendship has definitely been cemented by this ordeal, it has been heartening to see Severus trust another human being. He now has you as a life partner and Draco as a friend and confidante, I wouldn't say it to his face as he takes great pride in his miserable angry persona but I think this is the happiest he has ever been'._

The headmaster was smiling to himself, looking a little disbelieving at Severus' new found fate and fortune.

' _When can I see them headmaster?'_

' _Oh I believe they would've sensed your recovery into the waking world and will no doubt come rushing in shortly, I will bade you farewell Miss Granger and wish you a speedy recovery'._

' _Thank you headmaster'._

The headmaster disappeared through the secret door and I could hear the floo activating as he returned to his study. Over the sound of the flames I could hear the sound of two rushing footsteps and knew it was them.

Both of them came bursting through the door, Draco's relief clearly written on his face as he rushed to my side, grasping my hand and kissing it.

Severus was still standing in the doorway, staring at me, no emotion was evident on his face.

' _Severus I am going to be okay, now come here, even though I was asleep I missed you'._

At that he rushed over to my other side, pressing his forehead to my mine and inhaling deeply, _'Never worry me like that again pet, I beg of you, I couldn't stand it'._

' _Yes kitten you should have seen him he was in more foul of a mood than usual it's been quite a sight to witness'._

' _Well I'll do my best to not be nearly murdered by no good thugs in the future'._

The boys continued to fill me in about anything that happened while I was unconscious but I found my attention waning, I was tired and I was happy being here with the two of them. Soon I dropped into dream scape, my dreams matching reality, safe and loved in the arms of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.


	53. Chapter 53

I've nearly finished this story can you believe! I'm also starting to write more smutty scenarios for potential publishing. Nothing as long as this story but would anyone be interested in hearing more lemony adventures with Hermione and various Slytherin men?

It had been several weeks since I had been summoned by the Dark Lord, a part of me was very relieved and another was very worried. His lack of crazy demands meant he was probably plotting, at least with his mind focusing on those deviant and yes terrible acts it meant the war was put on hold. But a Voldemort whom plotted usually meant that soon someone or many someones would die, and die horribly.

When the summons came I prepared myself for the worst and apparated to the Malfoy mansion, Lucius met me in the foyer looking worse for wear.

' _Welcome brother, Narcissa and I would like to speak to you after your meeting if you consent to meet us in Narcissa's parlour?'._

' _Certainly Lucius, I imagine you are eager for me to update you on Draco's performance in his classes?'._

Nodding his assent conveying to me yes he understood that Voldemort's eyes and ears were everywhere and that he could guarantee we would not be overheard in any way during this conversation. Nodding back to him I stalked on into Voldemort's lair, he was currently torturing Peter Pettigrew with cruciatus, not looking particularly mad just bored and insane.

Kneeling at his side I awaited for him to address me, clearing my mind of all thoughts, especially that of Hermione I felt confident my mind would not betray me.

' _Ah Severus thank you for coming, apologies for the delay in addressing you, Peter here took it upon himself try and feel up Malfoy's wife. She was quite upset, and when she is upset Lucius is upset and when Lucius is upset he cannot focus on the assignments I give him. I told you she was off limits but you didn't listen Peter and for that you have been punished, now get out of my sight'._

Pettigrew crawled away, leaving behind a pool of filth after he had soiled himself, Voldemort vanished the mess and stayed silent for a few minutes, unnerving me in the process.

' _Severus something has been bothering me'._

' _My lord?'._

' _You didn't report to me that those Crabbe and Goyle's boys had attacked the Granger mudblood'._

' _My apologies sir, I actually presumed you had ordered the attack, as you had ordered Draco and I's attacks'._

' _Well I did not but I could understand your presumption, but I hear you were the one to find her? and that you were to ones to disarm the boys?, but not only that is bothering me Severus. No what else is bothering me is that I've been receiving words from inside Hogwarts, you aren't my only spy of course. And they tell me despite the attacks on the mud blood, the directives were clear, to crush her, to tear asunder the so called golden trio. And yet I hear that the three of them are as close as ever. That she is still top of her classes, that she from the outside is happy and outgoing, most girls would be ruined by the treatment you and Draco have thrust upon her. So tell me Severus, can you account for this strange behaviour?'_

Damn him, he really did have eyes and ears everywhere, I needed to think on my feet, how could I lie to him effectively and twist this in my favour?

' _My lord, what you say is true, the girl she is sick in the head my lord, she has taken upon herself to develop feelings for me, perhaps her mind has created some way of coping with what has happened and is convoluting my attacks against her as some sort of interest in her? I don't know my lord but the girl does have her uses as I have found another source of information about Potter and the order. And I think with the right manipulation she will be putty in my hands, especially since I was the ones to save her from Crabbe and Goyle, she is quite appreciative towards me. She thinks I did it for her the silly chit, really as you would have already surmised by now is because I have to play my role for Dumbledore, my ahem heroic rescue of the Granger girl definitely seems to have ingratiated myself more into Dumbledore's folds as well'._

Voldemort was silent again, I tried not to twitch or flinch as he grasped by chin in his scaly cold hand and searched my mind for any mistruths about my information. I showed him images of Dumbledore voicing his gratitude, of Hermione telling me of Harry and his occulmency lessons which would be of interest to him, of Hermione trying to sneak me smiles in class while I glowered at her, my full angry potions master persona in swing. It was extremely difficult to pluck out images involving Hermione that didn't also involve me showing and voicing my affection for her as well but I had to not only protect myself no, I had to protect my little lioness, everything I did now was for her.

Voldemort withdrew from my mind and looked thoughtful, _'Interesting Severus it certainly seems to be what you say is true, the girl does seem quite disturbed to take a liking to you despite your treatment of her'._

' _She always was a strange one my lord, she once tried to form a house elves liberation movement. Forgive me my lord that I didn't bring this to your attention earlier, to be honest I wasn't sure what to make of the girls intentions and wanted to procure more information before presenting to you what could be another way to bring about the end of Dumbledore and Potter'._

' _You believe that she has information that could be useful Severus?'._

' _Yes my lord, not only is she best friends to Potter but I have noticed the order relying more and more on that giant brain of hers for research and strategy, if I can seduce her into my fold then she could be a great asset. And without being crass my lord the ahem physical rewards of such an endeavour would not be unwelcome'._

' _You certainly seemed to enjoy your time with the mud blood, though how she can say the same I don't know, you were quite brutal'._

' _I hope to use that sexual domination of her to my advantage my lord, she aims to please in all things, it is her greatest weakness, she wants to please me, she has always sought my attention and approval, lets now manipulate her into helping our cause'._

' _I approve of your plan Severus, I expect regular updates about the information you obtain, the final stages are approaching. I have a plan in motion to get rid of Dumbledore once and for all. But you wont be privy that information yet, all in good time'._

' _Yes my lord thank you I shall not disappoint'._

' _Dismissed Severus'._

Well that went better than expected, though the reports of Hermiones behaviour being reported back to the dark lord were worrying but not surprising, I knew that the Slytherins would report back to their parents on the happenings at Hogwarts. What was more worrying was this talk the Dark Lord spoke of regarding Dumbledore's demise. It irked me that I was being kept in the dark.

Weaving my way through the cavernous halls of the Malfoy manor I found myself at the door to Narcissa's entertainment parlour, where she had her tea and talks with the other wives of the death eaters and what not I imagine. Narcissa herself admitted me, giving me a wan smile in welcome, smoothing down her dress robes she played the perfect hostess pouring me my tea and preparing it the way she knew I liked it. Lucius was at the window overlooking the gardens looking very troubled indeed.

' _I am curious how you are guaranteed your privacy here Mrs Malfoy'._

It was Lucius whom spoke in reply, _'the Dark Lord demanded that he be keyed into the wards of Malfoy Manor, as if he himself were a Malfoy'_. he spat the last part out as if the very thought offended him.

' _I couldn't very well say no could I? So Voldemort knows every coming and going in this house and can if he so choose eavesdrops on any room in the house. What he doesn't know is that this is Narcissa's room, it is a very old pure blood tradition that a wife may have a room within the manor she married in too, one for her very own amusement and privacy. This room is warded to her blood so in this instant to the most ancient and noble house of Black, not to the Malfoy manor. Not even I as her husband can know what goes on in this room, obviously the Dark Lord knows nothing of this, he has never been well versed in Pureblood tradition…'_

O-ho what Slytherin's you both are I thought to myself, very smart, very sneaky and very useful.

' _Well then in the interest of taking advantage of this secret safe room lets be forth right, why did you want to see me?'._

Narcissa took my hand which I was surprised by, she knew I was a half blood and has never actively sought physical touch with me despite knowing her half her life and me being god father to her son.

' _Severus, the Dark Lord, he has formulated a plan, a plan he has been speaking of some time but has now launched into action'_

' _The murder of Albus Dumbledore I presume?'._

' _You knew?'_

' _I only just found out though the Dark Lord did indicate that I would not be privy to the details as such, I assume you know more of this plan?'._

' _Yes, I don't know if he's punishing Lucius for his past failures or testing my son but what he asks seems impossible'._

There were tears streaming down her face, a shock to see, she was always so composed that I knew at once what was at root. Draco was in danger.

' _What is it Narcissa? Does Draco know what you are hinting at here?'._

' _No he does not, he will soon however, it wont be a surprise though. Over the summer Voldemort sent Draco to Borgin and Burkes to assess his stock, he asked Draco if there were any items there that would be suitable for the upcoming battle with Potter. Or cursed items that could cause any sort of havoc. Draco reported his findings and that was all we heard until now'._

Lucius spoke now, _'The Dark Lord wants Draco to murder Albus Dumbledore, he wants our son to kill one of the most powerful wizards in recent history, he asks the impossible, Draco may very well die trying'._

Narcissa was openly weeping now, her frail shoulders giving in to the emotions she could not show in any other room of the house. _'Please Severus you must protect Draco, as his Godfather, as our friend we beg of you'._

' _What would you have me do I cannot interfere with ours Lord's plans you know that. Where do you think my loyalties lie?'._

I was playing a gamble here, I did not know whether the Malfoy's were still loyal to Voldemort, Malfoy's taste for violence and conquest would always see him a dark wizard but Malfoy was always about family first, the future of the Malfoy name.

' _I think your loyalties are always Slytherin in nature, to yourself and your own survival and by extension those you care about'._

So there it was, Malfoy would only be loyal to Voldemort as long as it meant the better chances of survival for himself and his family. By Voldemort targeting Draco like this meant that for the Malfoy's their loyalty would be to their son first, Dark Lord second.

' _Very well, as you say Draco is my Godson I will look to assist him, protect him, guide him in any way I am capable of'._

' _Thank you Severus, I know we can trust you to do right by Draco'._

' _Not to be obvious but no word of this to the Dark Lord, he cannot know I am assisting Draco, I am not supposed to know about this plan, until the time our esteemed leader seeks to key me in on this it must remain our secret'._

' _Of that we can agree my friend, let me show you out, to stay longer may arouse the suspicion of the Dark Lord'._

Bidding my farewell to my Narcissa I followed Lucius out the door, _'I hear Peter has been giving your poor wife a hard time'._

Hissing through his teeth, _'That filthy rat, he was lucky I didn't kill him, thankfully the Dark Lord saw fit to punish him in my stead'._

' _Yes quite, you'll be pleased to know the torture was bad enough to see him shit himself quite throughly'._

' _That does please me, well thank you for updating me on Draco's progress, sounds like his work in Potions is very commendable indeed, good day Severus'._

Nodding my farewell to the Malfoy patriarch I headed out the gates, apparating my way back to Hogwarts, I had much to report.

Once again I found my world irrevocably changed around me, how many times in the last month had I had to cope with life changing information? And now sitting here in Dumbledore's office with Hermione and Snape I felt dizzy and completely out of my depth. I had been summoned to the Dark Lord for a one on one meeting, he told me he had a special assignment, one to prove my worth, one a Malfoy could be proud of. I was to be tasked with killing Albus Dumbledore by any means necessary. After apparating back to Hogwarts I sought out Snape, stumbling into his study, vomiting on his rug and breaking down crying. I felt so weak, so helpless and small, Hermione had come from nowhere whispering words of comfort, stroking my hair, kissing my neck and finally getting the story out of me. Apparently Snape had some warning from my parents that this could be a possibility, he had already met with Dumbledore, now we were all to meet and discuss where we go from here? To me every option looked bleak, every option leading to death, death of myself or of Dumbledore and a few other casualties along the way.

Hermione was holding my hand, Snape had refused to sit down and was pacing the room like a caged panther, Dumbledore looked sad, sad and looking more old than I have ever seen him.

Hermione seemed to be the only one who had the power of speech, _'Well? Lets kick this off then. Ideas?'._

Snape hissed back at her, _'IDEAS? Ideas for what Hermione, ideas on how Dumbledore will die or how Draco will if Dumbledore doesn't? And needless to say if Draco fails then I imagine the task will fall to someone else, and why do I have the feeling that that person will be me?'._

Hermione didn't even flinch during his rant, through our bond with Hermione I could feel snippets of Snape's feelings, rage and revulsion.

' _You boys are extremely reductionist, no-one is going to die, not if I can help it, and given my quite incomparable powers I would say thats saying something. Here's the facts, Voldemort wants Draco to kill Dumbledore, why? Apart from the obvious that he is Voldemorts greatest threat power wise. Why now?'_

Dumbledore looked thoughtful sucking on his lemon drop and drumming his fingers on his desk, _'Miss Granger is right, why now? It seems to me that Voldemort's war plans are coming into fruition, kill me, take over the school, then take over the ministry, they will be fractured and fearful after my death and then kill Harry and anyone else who stands in his way leading to his victory over the Wizarding world, Severus does that sound correct?'_

' _Yes I imagine that is the grand plan of his'._

' _Well I for one think that plan sucks, so how do we thwart these plans? I am loathe to think of Severus and Draco harmed but not only that losing their positions as spies, their information will be more important than ever in the coming days'._

' _So what would you suggest Hermione, that we kill the headmaster to maintain our cover, what a tremendous idea. And to think I thought you were the brightest witch of our age'._

Snape must've been unhinged to be speaking to Hermione this way, she didn't snap back at him though I thought she would.

' _And I thought you were smart as well Severus, we have two spies in this mix and you two did not think to look at two of the tools in your arsenal, lies and deception. Is anyone familiar with Sherlock Holmes?'._

Two yes' from Snape and Dumbledore and a no from me, I assumed it was something Muggle related.

' _Good then you both would be familiar with the story entitled Reichenbach Falls then?'._

The dawning realisation what she was talking about lit up on their faces, cogs were turning in their brain as they mulled over the information in their minds.

' _Fake my own death, it seems so ridiculously obvious in retrospect doesn't it?'._

' _Sorry what in the hell are you three talking about? Who's Sherlock Holmes and where are these falls? and what does that have to do with Dumbledore faking his own death?'._

' _It's a muggle story Draco, in the story the hero fakes his own death to escape the clutches of the villain, I mean we haven't obviously hashed out the details on how we do it but if we managed to deceive the dark lord over my assaults then I'm hoping this too will be successful'._

' _It's the best idea we have right now, much preferable than my untimely death I must say'_

' _We still need you headmaster, I know Harry needs you, I'm afraid you're not getting out of this war yet'._

' _Speaking of Harry I think its time we combined forces so to speak, I have been speaking to Harry about some pertinent information to help defeat Voldemort, I had intended for him to involve yourself and Mister Weasley in carrying it out but I think its safe to say that you now come as a package deal with this young men as well'._

Hermione looked at us both some lovingly that my breath got caught in my throat for a second, her raw power seemed to be radiating over me and I gazed back at her with the same sentiments resulting in a chuckle from the headmaster.

' _Alright you three be off with you, young love waits for no one especially not old men like me!'._

All three of us tumbled into Severus' chambers, my mind was hazy with lust, it had been a fortnight since I had engaged either of them thanks to my recovery from my terrifying attack.

Severus grabbed a fistful of my hair, violently kissing me as he tore my shirt off my body, Draco was in stark contrast, slowly unzipping my skirt and skimming my legs and arse lightly with his finger tips. I gazed up at Severus, his eyes were darker than usual, his power crackling, raking over my body leaving goosebumps in its wake.

' _Pet its time for your punishment, I have refused to verbally berate you for your stupidity in letting your guard down, resulting in not only the trauma of your mind and body but Draco and I's trauma. You do not know what it was like, seeing you near death like that. No your punishment will be sexual and I hope it will be sufficient to ingrain itself into your psyche'._

He stepped away from me and I could hear him transfiguring and conjuring various things behind me, Draco was slowly and maddeningly kissing my entire body, his magic was not crackling like Severus' but humming, raising all the hairs on the back of my neck and lower back.

I felt Severus behind me, he held a silken blind fold and he covered my eyes with it, nipping at my ear and chuckling at my breath hitching.

He slung me over his back and carried me over to the back of the room, it was cooler in temperature here and had a slight smell of pine trees, setting me down he tied me to what felt like some sort of wooden cross? I was now entirely spread out, my arms and legs strained slightly against the restraints as I felt a small bit of panic build behind my breastbone. The fear of the unknown.

' _Now pet Draco and I are going to do as we please to your luscious body, we are going to tease, flog, fill and fuck and you are not to orgasm unless I give verbal permission to do so. I am hoping a good round of orgasm denial will get the message through to you that you are not invincible and your actions have consequences, not only on yourself but US'._

I felt extremely vulnerable and guilt ridden as I thought about how much I had affected Draco and Severus, we are imprinted I cannot be so cavalier.

' _Draco has a present for you, you will love and hate it I assure you'._

I felt Draco's warm mouth lathe my left nipple, bringing it to aching peak, he repeated his ministrations on the other. He now pinched and tweaked them, not hard just enough to have the full attentions of my hard nipple, he seemed pleased with the result and then stopped his actions leaving me moaning in desperation. Then I felt the cool feeling of metal on either side of my left nipple, I knew instantly what it was, nipple clamps, breathing was the key and I breathed in and out slowly. I felt the pressure on my right and bit down on my lip, the pressure was intense and I tried not to scream out, I felt Draco drop down on his knees in front of me and then his mouth was suckling on my clitoris, this time I did cry out, how was I going to last with out letting go, this felt like actual torture. Then when it felt like it would be too much I felt the feeling of cold metal again, I started to panic in earnest now, a clitoris clamp? No too much I wouldn't be able to handle the pain and pressure on my most vulnerable place!

Severus was at my side now, whispering words of comfort and pride, telling me how sexy I looked accepting the pain, how brave I was for giving myself over to them to use. Eventually I managed to get my body under control, now all I could feel was the throbbing intensity behind my nipples and my clitoris I threw my head back and forth as the feelings washed over me.

' _Now pet, its just you and me for a bit, I've got your leather flogger here and I am going to give your needy body some of its attention',_ he traced the handle of it over my body sensuously, I could smell the leather and I licked my lips in anticipation. I heard his boots take a few steps back, Draco must have left to find a good viewing spot, there I was left with the sound of silence and the clamps both teasing me into submission with their pressure and inflaming me closer to orgasm.

Then the flogging, the leather strips hitting what felt like my entire body as I screamed in both pain and pleasure, he was an expert, no part of my front was not hit by the leather and yet no real force of it hit my nipples or clit either for which I was grateful.

I could hear Severus' heavy breathing from both physical exertion and arousal, then he stopped and I could hear his boots until he reached in front of me.

I felt him trace over my body with the handle of the flogger, running its chunky leather bound form between my breasts, around my stomach area before dipping between my legs. He avoided my clamped clitoris and slowly twisted it inside my entrance. Oh my god he's going to fuck me with the flogger handle? It was short but thick, and the pressure inside of me was addictive, he leisurely fucked me with it, twisting it, shoving it in as far as he could, building up the tension before leaving it inside of me. My vagina muscles pulsing around it, I felt humiliated thinking about them watching me with this inanimate object inside of me while I struggled not to orgasm over its presence.

' _Now pet this is going to take all of your self control, when I remove these clamps there will be a rush of feeling in your nipples and clitoris, you will want to cum. If you do cum then you will receive no more orgasms for the night, Draco and I shall use and abuse you and there will be no tender relief. If you manage to control yourself and not orgasm then you will have unlimited orgasms for the rest of the evening, do you understand?_

' _Yes sir, I understand'._

' _Alright prepare yourself, the right nipple clamp is coming off now'._

He was right, the feeling rushed back into my nipple and I wanted to cum so badly, I gritted my teeth and tried to stave off the feeling, then his fingers were on my left breast as he released my nipple, I almost screamed in frustration as the feelings washed over me, this was so difficult I wanted to cry!

Then he was kneeling in front of me and I knew what would come next, he teased a bit around my mons, and teased me with the flogger handle, fucking me with it for a few seconds and then I felt his fingers release the clamp on my clitoris, I was bowled over by the sensations, there was no way I could control the impending flood, the orgasm ripped through my body I was humping the flogger handle as I screamed and moaned and panted my way through the longest orgasm of my life. I hung my head in shame, I had not managed to control myself, I had failed.

' _You have no control do you girl?'_ he hissed at me in disappointment, _'Dirty slut in heat writhing around, selfishly flaunting her needy cunt, not caring if you disappoint those who care for you the most..'_

' _I DO CARE! Please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please sir you have to believe me, I'm sorry!'_.

He grabbed the flogger handle and pulled it out of me quickly blushing at the thought of the enjoyment I got from having Severus fuck me with it. _'Quiet girl, you made your choice, remember no more orgasms, if you do orgasm again then you do not want to know the consequences do you hear me?'._

' _Yes sir, I'll be good I promise!'._

I could hear him unzipping his fly as he painfully gripped me at my hips.

' _Little slut should not make promises she can't keep'_. He then sheathed himself fully inside of me, I didn't realise how wet I was until I heard the squelching sound of his cock hit the back of my cervix, he felt amazing, but I had to be good, I had to prove to him I learnt my lesson.

He didn't hold back, he selfishly thrust up inside of me, making sure not to stimulate my clitoris in any way, as he grunted and took what he wanted from me, I felt used, dirty and contrite, like I was just some street whore he had engaged in for 5 mins of frenzied thrusting. It didn't take long for him to cum inside of me, roaring as he did, stumbling back leaving me bereft and teary.

I then felt Draco's of hands caressing my breasts, he suckled my neck, soothing me with his attentions, a balm on my fractured mind, his hands felt like they were everywhere and I started to moan in arousal, I thought I could've 100% had handled Draco next with the way I felt after Severus used me but his trademark Draco worship of my body brought me back to the edge and I felt like crying again in frustration.

I was the feeling the tip of his engorged cock rubbing my clitoris and dipping lower as it teased my opening, spreading my own juices and Severus' seed along my slit.

When he entered me it took all I had not to cum, he kissed me softly, encouraging me to meet his tongue as he fucked me slowly and surely, whereas Severus had not touched me at all, the only parts of our body meeting were his cock in my cunt, Draco sought to cover as much of my body as he could. I realised too late this was part of the punishment, I was being teased and taunted by Draco's loving affections, there was going to be no orgasm for me after he started to pump a little faster and then finished off inside of me, kissing me harder and the peppering my face with kisses, licking the tear tracts off my cheeks. My body was aflame, both the detached use of my body and the emotional love making sought to increase my ardour, I was still hanging there I could feel both Severus' and Draco's seed dripping out of me on to the floor and my face heated in embarrassment.

They stood now either side of me as they undid the bindings on my hands and ankles, massaging my limbs to get the feelings back into my body and I crumpled uselessly to the floor crying, apologising for hurting them, for worrying them, for my arrogance, for my stupidity.

Severus plucked me from the floor, taking me over to a plush wool rug next to the fire place, making soothing sounds trying to calm me, Draco sidling up next to me.

' _Shhhhh pet, its okay now, you took your punishment very bravely, good girl, I feel as though you learnt your lesson, would you like to cum now?'_

I shook my head, _'No I don't deserve it sir, I disappointed you'._

' _You do deserve it surely your aching with need pet'._ To prove his point his slipped a long tapered finger into my sodden cunt tapping it inside of me, the sloshing sounds furthering my embarrassment.

' _What would you like for your reward pet? I know your ready for it, Draco and I can hear you, you cant hide from us'._

' _I just, I just want both of you, please make me feel better, please I need both of you'._

' _Shhhh pet we are here, do you trust me?'._

' _Yes sir always'_ I whispered back to him.

' _I'm going to keep this blindfold on you okay? Just let the sensations we give you wash over you, don't think just feel'._

' _Yes sir, thank you sir'_

He added another finger to my quim and I sighed in contentment, I don't think I had ever been this wet, my pussy was positively aching to be filled. Soon he had added four fingers and was pumping me, encouraging my opening to gape wider, stimulating my walls, not paying any attention to my clitoris just filling me. Soon he had half a hand inside of me and I gasped in shock knowing that he was nearly fisting me, I started to raise my hips meeting his thrusting hand and begging for more, more of what I didn't know I just needed more.

Stopped his exploration with his hand he picked me up and I felt him softly place me back facing atop Draco, who wasted no time using my hands to stimulate my nipples, I could feel his hard cock rubbing close to my entrance, whimpering I begged them to put me out of my misery.

Draco grabbed my waist and slowly dragged me down his body, eventually impaling me on his cock, I hissed my approval and tried to grind down on it but was stopped by Draco. He held still inside of me, I could feel his cock throbbing against my walls, Severus was then straddling both of our bodies now, he massaged my clit and slipped a finger inside me along with Draco's cock. Both of us hissing from the sensation, he eventually removed his finger and I felt empty again despite the fact Draco was still firmly inside of me. I felt the pressure of Severus body and then his cock rubbing along my clit, and then he used his hand to slowly thrust his way inside my walls, filling me, both Draco and him were inside of me, double penetration.

' _You can orgasm anytime you like pet and as much as you like, can you feel both of us?'._

I responded by wailing my first orgasm my hips thrusting out of control as I took them deeper inside of me, resulting in both of them losing control and fucking me hard.

I lay still and let their pounding cocks penetrate me over and over, filling me, taking me from one glorious orgasm to the next, all I could hear was the squelching noises of my cunt and the grunts and moans from the two of them, my last orgasm felt like it came from nowhere as it ripped through my synapses, light filled my retinas and then nothing.

Had I blacked out? Everything was dark and fuzzy, what was the last thing I remember? Ah yes having one of the most intense orgasms of my life with both Severus and Draco inside of me. I could hear them faintly calling my name, smiling I opened my eyes, light penetrated my vision and I blinked in response trying to get used to my surroundings.

" _Hermione, are you okay? Talk to me pet, your worrying Draco'._

Laughing softly now I grasped Severus' arm and he hauled me upright, _'Water please?'._

Draco summoned a glass and filled it with a water charm and I gulped quickly, I felt like I expended all my fluids, hell I probably did after the amount of orgasms I had.

' _What happened?'._

' _You lost consciousness after your last orgasm I believe, it is not unheard of, there is nothing to worry about'._

Draco grabbed my hand and kissed it, _'You had BOTH of us worried, I went from feeling like a puddle of relaxation to abject panic when we couldn't rouse you. I thought we had fucked you to death!'._

' _Now thats the way to go' Severus laughing to himself, I would be quite happy to leave this mortal plain inside a beautiful woman'._

' _Gods Severus, says you, sounds traumatising for the woman involved if you ask me'._

His only response was to kiss me soundly, _'Come pet, I am going to bathe you and take care of you'._ Taking his hand and grabbing Draco's as well we all piled into a large transfigured bath tub, both Draco and Severus washing my hair, and washing down every inch of body with a wash cloth. I felt so warm and safe, cherished and loved, content and satisfied.

Lying back in Severus' arms with Draco massaging my feet I wondered to myself, why doesn't every gal get herself two dark and dashing men for her own?

It was a damn good thing that I was thoroughly sexually sated from last night otherwise this meeting with Potter would be more unbearable than usual. Today was the day that Dumbledore was too bring us up to speed with his meetings with the 'boy who lived to annoy' and Weasley debriefed about Hermione's Naturalis powers and Draco's new role as spy for the order.

Draco was not in the room yet, he was to be invited in once necessary to avoid confrontation with Potter and Weasley. Dumbledore, Hermione and I were waiting for the meddlesome duo to arrive from their Quidditch practice, eventually they meandered in, freshly showered from the locker rooms yet Potter's hair was still an absolute fright.

Once everyone was seated, tea distributed and all eyes on Dumbledore the old man sought to tell Hermione, Weasley and I a disturbing tale involving Voldemort, splitting of his soul into Hor-fucking-cruxes and the hunt to destroy the objects that contained them. Horcruxes? Really? What wizard in his right mind would create seven of the bloody things, evidently the Dark Lord was not in the right mind and given his disturbing predilections lately it would seem his fractured soul was warping his mind further. Weasley looked green, Hermione looked thoughtful and Potter even though he already knew looked troubled. The group bandied back and forth ideas about what the other Horcruxes could be, Dumbledore telling us he believed he knew where two were, in the derelict Gaunt residence and a sea cave, but the rest? All up for conjecture, though the Headmaster's idea that they would be connected somehow to the Four Founders did seem sound in its logic. The Headmaster put a hold on the conversation as he prepared to set up the unveiling of Malfoy's defection, this was not going to end well, Potter would surely have one of his trademark tantrums, hexes would be cast and it would be the usual Slytherin vs Gryffindor nonsense.

' _Now as you are all aware, Professor Snape has been instrumental in his role as spy for order, the information he has passed on has saved lives, informed strategy and he does so at great peril. However even a spy as talented as Professor Snape has limitations. Fortunately we have been lucky to find a spy whom can meet those limitations, one you can listen to the day to day talk in the slytherin common room and the Malfoy manor. Needless to say they have been thoroughly vetted and there are no doubts to their loyalty, so I beg of you to come to this with open minds'._

' _It's Malfoy isn't?'_

The Potter boy just throws down that question, sounding bored with the whole proceeding.

' _And Snape and Hermione know its Malfoy'._

' _Well I have to say I'm impressed Harry, how did you deduce this conclusion?'._

' _The Marauders Map',_ he looked over at me with an apologetic look for mentioning my old enemies. I check it regularly after what happened with Wormtail and Barty Crouch Jnr, I noticed that Draco was spending a lot of time in Hermione's head girl room and Snape's quarters, and that Hermione was also spending a lot of time in Snapes's quarters, often with Malfoy too.

Hermione was trying very hard not too blush, no doubt mortified that Harry was aware of her ahem comings and goings.

' _I didn't know why they were but I eventually assumed it was work for the order after Hermione's attack, I saw on the map that Professor Snape and Malfoy both would visit Hermione in the hospital wing after hours. That and I overheard Snape ranting to you Professor Dumbledore how Crabbe and Goyle were lucky to alive after finding Hermione, he spoke so well passionately about Hermione's welfare that I knew they must have some sort of friendship to warrant that kind of talk. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, we were supposed to have one of our meetings but you must have forgot to let me know it was canceled due to the auror's taking away Crabbe and Goyle'._

' _Why didn't you ask me Harry? It's not like you to not demand answers'._

' _Because this isn't the time for school yard grudges, after I saw that vision Voldemort gave me about the attack on yourself, and then you were attacked I realised this is war, the ones I care about will die, nay have died and boys do not fight wars, men and women do. You had been telling me this year Hermione that I needed to not be so hot headed because that could be used against me, that maturity would be required, this time I listened to you'._

Hermione rushed up out of her chair and hugged Harry, giving him a big proud kiss on the cheek, I looked to the Weasley boy expecting he would at least have something to say but he just smiled benignly nodding his head as if to agree with Potter's speech.

' _Good show Harry! Your parents would be so proud of the man you've become'._

Personally I didn't think the boy needed congratulated for not being a dunderhead but evidently this was a great feat to be celebrated.

I sent my Patronus message to Draco telling him it was safe to join us for the meeting, he must have been close by waiting as it wasn't long till he foot steps could be heard on the staircase behind us, Hermione got up and opened the door for Draco, giving his arm a little squeeze in support before shepherding to his chair.

' _Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Malfoy, it's good to have you on our side'._

Malfoy's reaction was beyond priceless, his cool, hard demeanour replaced with an uncharacteristic look of shock and awe, his head swivelled from Potter, to Dumbledore, to Hermione and me and then back to Potter once he saw all of us were smiling encouragingly at him to accept Potter's welcome.

Shaking off the shock and returning to his mask of indifference, ' _Thank you Potter, we both want the same thing, Voldemort dead, I look forward to hopefully make a difference in realising that achievement'._

Dumbledore quickly got Draco up to date on the situation with Voldemort and his bits of soul hidden around the joint.

Draco went from shock, disgust to depressed in a matter of 30 seconds, which was pretty much my reaction. Dumbledore had just finished his conveyance of information regarding our theory about the objects being important to the Four Founders and where he thinks two pieces are hidden.

' _Headmaster you mentioned the memory of Hepzibah Smith, descendant of Helga Hufflepuff having what was it a cup?'_

' _Yes Mister Malfoy why do you ask?'._

' _Because I think I know where it is…'_

Everyone just stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate on his statement.

' _I overheard my deranged aunt Bellatrix bragging to my mother in front of father about how much the Dark Lord trusts her, she likes to rile up my father in some sort of sick competition for favouritism. She said the Dark Lord gave her a small golden cup and said it needed to be kept secret and safe in her underground vaults in Gringotts, she harped on about how much the Dark Lord was talking about how important this fucking cup was and I thought she was just making it up to anger my father, but do you think that could be the Hufflepuff cup?'._

' _Its certainly a fantastic lead Mister Malfoy, one that will require a further discussion at a later time, however the night is not over yet, Miss Granger has some new to share'._

' _Oh, yes right, well I recently discovered something interesting about my magical powers, Harry, Ron I haven't told you yet because Dumbledore and I were afraid that with Harry's mind being unprotected, having not learnt occulmency properly that my life would be in danger if Voldemort were to penetrate Harry's thoughts. Now that you have mastered enough to protect your mind, we thought it was time for you to know. Are either of you familiar with what a Naturalis' is?'._

' _No',_ Potter replied looking confused.

' _Yes',_ Weasley replied looking excited.

Looking slightly impressed that Ron knew what she was talking about, she proceeded to explain to Potter what was involved in being a Naturalis' leaving out the bits about imprinting, we didn't want to test the waters of Potter's maturity with that bit of information as yet.

' _And how come Professor Snape and Malfoy know?'._

' _Well because they've been helping me get my magic under control, it often reacts with my emotions, we wanted to keep it secret and well Gryffindor's aren't known for being cool, calm and collected. The Slytherins however are, they have been supporting me through the increase in my powers and masking it so I don't explode something or someone accidentally'._

Both of them hugged Hermione and told her that were there for her, looking suitably impressed when she showed off some of the magic she was capable of.

Eventually the two Gryffindor boys were shepherded out the door by Dumbledore, the nights meeting was far from over for the rest of us, no, Draco had yet to debrief us about her summoning from Voldemort earlier that day…

I felt uneasy… Like I was removed from my body somehow, me, Draco Malfoy was planning and plotting against the dark with the likes of Dumbledore and Potter. I knew intellectually I was betraying my family, but when most of my time is spent with Snape and Hermione it still didn't seem quite real, sure we practiced occulmency, tactics and observation techniques for spies but none of that really compared to throwing my hat into the same ring as Dumbledore and Potter.

My meeting with the Dark Lord was a more private audience with him, my mother and father and Aunt Bellatrix, a cosy little tete-e-tete whereby Voldemort had decided to inform me that the task of killing the most powerful wizard in world, Albus Dumbledore is to be completed by end of term. To me that sounded utterly ridiculous but obviously when you're absolutely bonkers like Voldemort its a sound and sane plan. I debriefed the headmaster about the timeline for his apparent demise and he seemed quite non plussed by the whole thing.

The four of us spent the next two hours debating how to go about staging the headmasters death, we agreed it would have to be a public spectacle, something to be witnessed by as many people as possible so no doubts could be cast on his 'demise', Hermione suggested some sort of end of term school celebration and we all agreed that was a good idea, there would be no impact on the education of the students and will give us enough time to plan the future.

The discussion of the future looked bleak, hunting horcruxes, the subjugation of muggle borns, fear, tyranny, the triumph of the dark over the light.

It was decided that Dumbledore, Potter and Weasley would lead the hunt for the horcruxes together and that Snape would present himself as a viable candidate for the headmaster position in the absence of Dumbledore and I would return to Hogwarts to complete my education and try and protect what students I could and hopefully suss out the potential for defectors in Slytherin house.

The question remained about what to do with Hermione, as a Naturalis she was still at risk of Voldemort finding out and exploiting her powers, she was also a keen strategist, an incredible researcher and integral to this war. But as a muggle born she was to be considered nothing, according to Snape Voldemort was to create a muggle born registration committee in the ministry tasked with rounding up the muggle born population and doing merlin knows what with them.

' _Voldemort knows you and I are involved yes? You've told him that I'm in love with you and that you use me for your own pleasure?'._

Snape looks distinctly uncomfortable at Hermione's question, having Dumbledore in the room discussing the sexual nature of a Professor and students relationship was not exactly an easy conversation for anyone involved.

' _Yes that is what I have told him'_

' _Well can we keep up that charade? I imagine what that awful committee will be doing is a combination of torture, subjugation and in all likelihood eventual genocide. Could you petition the dark lord to keep me for your own deviant desires? A war time boon?'._

' _Hermione that's horrific, I don't want to think about you in that way, you are not a down trodden whore you are the most powerful witch in existence!'._

' _Severus thats exactly why I need to appear as a downtrodden mud blood whore, I will hide in plain sight, I will plan, research, assist Harry, Ron and Professor Dumbledore with any information they require to complete the horcrux hunt. Voldemort will be the one to severely underestimate me and that will be his undoing'._

She looked everything like a revengeful goddess of old, she was so powerful and so beautiful and I would do anything to see a future where I get to love and adore this witch for many years to come.

All of us men could only nod only in agreement at her words, promises made to inform Potter and Weasley the plan and hope that what we were planning would come to pass.

We had a plan, was it a good one I don't know but we had one, I felt more in control with this plan, we were a powerful and capable team, we had the most hope of anyone in this magical world of defeating Voldemort. Despite the feeling of control I felt on edge, my magic felt skittish and I was struggling to reign it in, Severus had noticed, he had whispered in my ear that he was taking me to his rooms where he would get me back under control. The way he said control had me whimpering

and the looks Severus kept giving me in the halls I couldn't help but gulp in jittery anticipation.

Once we had reached his chambers, he warded the room properly and demanded that I strip all my clothing, I did so slowly, not breaking eye contact with him as he eyed my body approvingly.

' _Over my lap Miss Granger, you need to submit to me, I can tell you need it as much as I do'._

I couldn't say no to him, he was right, I needed to be cleansed by his special brand of domination, I felt safe here. I felt vulnerable and on display with my arse in the air across his body, he was lovingly caressing my exposed body, already igniting the lust within me, I heard him summon something from his bedroom and saw a large wooden paddle come flying towards his hand. I knew this wouldn't be an easy spanking, not that they ever were but I started to feel a bit of panic at the thought of the pain this instrument would wield.

' _Do you trust me Miss Granger?'._

' _Yes sir',_ my voice sounded unsure and small.

' _Are you ready for me? I wont lie to you this will bring you more pain than anything else I had used on your body, but I know you, I know you can take it and I know that you will love it, what do you say?'._

I did trust him and I wanted to feel that pain, nay I needed it, and I needed to come apart under his talented hands.

' _Please spank me sir, I need you to spank me'._

' _As you wish'._

The first hit from the paddle saw me see stars behind my eyes, oh my god this was painful, I couldn't take it but before I could even register the full spectrum of pain the paddle was descended on me again and I cried out before another one hit and then it was just a blur of raw stinging pain blooming from my behind. My body couldn't help it I struggled in his lap, which only saw him restrain me and spank me harder, I cried out, I struggled, I could feel my juices running down my leg, I was turned on. It shocked me into submission, I ceased to struggle and just gave myself over to the pain and felt the delicious thrumming centred on my arse then wash over my body. Gods I needed to cum badly, will he realise I need to cum?

Before I knew it he had stopped, I could hear his laboured breathing as he softly ran his fingers over my arse, even the small touch still stung and I gasped and whimpered from his attentions.

I could feel him drag the paddle handle over my arse, caressing the soft leather grip over my sore, red flesh. Then he dipped it in my crevice, using it to massage my sodden hole and I let out a desperate keening moan which he laughed at.

' _Looks like the little slut liked my paddling, do you want me to fuck your hole with the instrument that caused this naughty red behind?'._

I replied with another long and needy moan, humping the paddle handle in reply.

He gave me what I wanted and pressed it as far as it would go inside of me and wiggled it around, it was thick and warm and I loved it letting out a long hiss of _yeesssssssss_.

He slowly fucked me with it, bringing me to more needy desperation, I heard him murmur a spell and I felt the handle elongate and thicken and it felt like the professors cock was inside me, maybe even bigger and I urged him to go faster, to go harder, I wanted to feel the pain inside of me.

He moved me off his lap until it was just me arse in the air on the couch with a paddle inside of me, he stood up and using one hand to brace himself on my lower back he used to the other to fuck me harder, I heard him murmur another spell and felt it grow larger and thicker inside of me and must've loved it as I heard my voice echoing in the room telling him how good it felt, to go harder, to fuck me faster.

He complied and I could feel my pussy slurping around it, the orgasm felt like it came suddenly and I burst around it, crying and humping the handle, whimpering as I came down.

Severus was whispering words of comforting nonsense before he bundled me up in his arms, praising me and peppering kisses on my face and hair. Sigh. I felt cleansed.

Months of planning, late nights in Dumbledore's office huddled over parchments of plans, far too much time spent with the likes of Potter and Weasley. It was decided that the school was going to put on an end of year ball, a large public spectacle with most of the parents of the children present so there were many witnesses. The ball was going to take place atop the lake on an enchanted platform, death eaters would gain entry to the grounds through the lake, they had procured various magical devices from Borgin and Burkes to survive the journey with Dumbledore coordinating with the mermish to allow their entry. It was there Draco would take down the leader of the light himself. It was decided that Draco would disarm Dumbledore in the distraction of the Death Eaters causing havoc upon the party and from there he would petrify him and send him into the lake to drown. In reality Dumbledore will be given draught of the living death by the mermen once in the water and his body will be retrieved from the lake with the appearances of being dead. Draco and I will escape with the death eaters which was the part of I was dreading the most, for people to believe the worst of me after all this time, to leave Hermione behind for a time, to leave my only home behind as well. A funeral would be arranged swiftly thanks to the intervention of Minerva (whom had been brought into the plans) and atop the casket Fawkes would burst into flames as what would seem like a mourning salute but he would really be apparating to a safe house with Dumbledore where Hermione will be waiting to give him the antidote.

It felt like a good plan, it took a lot of convincing from myself that Hermione be involved as less as possible, to play our hand with her naturalis magic would do us no favours, we were cultivating an image of a downtrodden woman with no remarkable magic, we must protect that lie until we needed to finish this nightmare.

Dumbledore has agreed to distract the terrible twosome while Draco, Hermione and I shared some quality time together. I didn't want a minute to go by tonight without being buried in one of Hermione's tight orifices and I'm pretty sure Draco felt the same way.

Draco and I were waiting in my chambers for Hermione to arrive, Draco looked a bit green with worry.

' _Draco what is on your mind?'_

' _The obvious; the plan, executing the plan, the fallout from the plan, people will think I am a murderer'._

' _Yes they will and they and you will be better for it, killing Dumbledore will afford you some protection in the death eater ranks and given the Dark Lord's insanity right now I'm hoping that will count for a lot'._

' _Being away from Hermione will be hard'._

' _It won't be for long, just until the new school term, maybe before if we are lucky'._

' _And then she will take her place as your live in fuck geisha…'_

' _I don't like it any more than you do Draco'._

' _Really? Given your taste for domination I imagine having Hermione at the beck and call of your cock would be to you liking'._

The sarcasm was thick and the air and at first I didn't know if he was serious or not or just trying to lighten the mood, one look of his face told me he was serious.

' _Draco I will only tell you this once, and I know you know this already so I really don't want to convey you information you should already have in your brain. I like to dominate Hermione because she likes it, we fulfil a shared need, anything that involves sexual domination over her for anything but our pleasure is an abomination. But one we must play to survive, it will be one of the hardest parts to play because you know how much I love her. She must hide in plain sight, not only does Voldemort undervalue muggle borns but he under values women, the power the dark lords knows not. Am I clear?'._

' _Yes, you are clear and I apologise, I am struggling to deal, I will not falter when it counts but I will have moments of fear and doubt and anger and sadness when I am allowed to be vulnerable'._

' _I understand and I'll allow it, those we can trust with vulnerability are few and far between, I may count on you on the days to come to show my vulnerability'._

Our moment was broken with Hermione's entrance, I at once arose and banished her clothing, binding her arms and forcing her into the kneeling position. I could hear Draco chuckling behind me at her expression, at once quite miffed but also he could see her chest colouring with excitement.

' _Now now Miss Granger I can see your about to let loose a few chosen expletives at your predicament and we can't have such behaviour can we? A nice hard cock in the mouth should silence you properly, suck off Draco and I until we are finished with your whorish mouth'._

At that I slid my cock into her mouth with ease and let out a sigh of relief and pleasure as she sucked me off with relish, with no wanting to be gentle I grabbed her hair and started ramming my cock down her throat watching her choke it down, desperate to please. Draco was next to me, thrusting into his own hand as he watched Hermione struggle with the onslaught, I released her mouth and handed her over to Draco who I was surprised to see treated her mouth in a similar fashion. Evidently he needed to release his fear and anger through some rough sex as much as I did this evening. While he was taking his fill of Hermione I conjured ropes from the ceiling and working around them I managed to get Hermione trussed up, arms held high above her mouth, her body supported by more ropes and her legs held far apart leaving both her holes ripe for taking. I could hear her struggling under Draco's onslaught and decided I couldn't wait any longer, I slid home snugly into her tight cunt, hearing her moan around Draco, I thrust shallowly into her, letting her adjust around me until I began to leisurely piston inside of her, hearing the sound of my pelvis hitting her back side. I eventually sped up when I couldn't handle the slow luxurious feelings of her wet walls, I wanted to hear her scream. I thrust violently inside of her, hitting her cervix hard and she did scream around Draco's cock but he wasn't letting her off easily, using her wider open mouth to his advantage he just filled her throat more. After her first orgasm I spun the ropes and she swivelled around, spitting large globs of saliva on the floor as she struggled to get her breath, Draco grabs her behind and starts thrusting up inside of her, with no cock filling her mouth she screams and moans loudly begging for mercy. I answer with my cock, filling her mouth again, watching her eyes stream with tears as we take no mercy on her delicious body. Eventually I can not hold on any longer and tell Draco so, in the final stretch now we pump her harder if that was possible, purging our bodies of the fear for tomorrow into her tight holes, she's cumming herself now and we both finish loudly, spurting our seeds as far into her body as it will allow.


End file.
